Hechizo: Historia Escarlata
by Biso47
Summary: Una chica extranjera llega a Londres, escapando de su destino en un pequeño pueblo de Japón. Como guiada por el destino, múltiples encuentros comienzan a desencadenar una nueva historia, donde Nozomi, la oculta bruja de la luna, encuentra a una chica enferma con un pasado atroz. Día con día, Nico, la chica enferma, lucha contra su pasado en compañía de Maki, su amiga enfermera.
1. Prólogo

Buen día una vez más tengan todos. Hace mucho que no me pasaba por aquí. ¿Como estan?

Bueno, como ya pudieron notar en el título de esta nueva historia, esta se trata de un Spin off de Hechizo: Recuerdos del corazón. Hace mucho que les prometí que Nico y Maki tendrían un capítulo especial contando la historia de cómo conocieron a Nozomi y se hicieron sus familiares, y por fin, después de casi dos largos años, decidí escribirla. Será una historia de no más de cinco capítulos y la traeré lo más pronto posible si es que les gusta.

Este es solo un prologo, asi que disfruten esta nueva historia.

* * *

**Hechizo: Historia Escarlata**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Incluso, cuando la fría lluvia y las grises nubes en el cielo anunciaban la tormenta que azotaba la ciudad, era difícil discernir si esa noche era especial o una común como cualquier otra en Londres. Todo en ese lugar era tan gris y monótono que no cabía duda en pensar que era el estado natural de esa ciudad.

La lluvia caer contra el asfalto de piedra liza resonaba con ímpetu en el ambiente. Aquella noche era sinuosa y brumosa, apenas si se podía ver algo detrás de la densa niebla y el manto de lluvia que cubría la ciudad. Las casas tenían una apariencia ruinosa y las calles estaban desiertas de gente de fiar. Aunque, dado la condición de una solitaria chica que deambulaba sin rumbo alguno entre esas lúgubres calles y atravesaba la impetuosa lluvia, no se podría diferencias su situación de la de las demás personas que frecuentaban el barrio más bajo de ese país extranjero.

Bajo las luces de las farolas, amarillentas y sin vida que alumbraban un poco esa grisácea oscuridad, caminaba un gato, del mismo color que los copos de nieve en invierno y con los ojos de un intenso color carmesí; aunque, con toda esa lluvia, su pelaje estaba húmedo y sus patas estaban manchadas de lodo. El trayecto del felino era siempre rutinario, y por más lluvia que hubiera, él no rompería con su costumbre tan fácilmente. Justamente por esa noche, aquella acostumbrada caminata había terminado por ese día, ya que, después de cruzar algunos callejones desiertos y siniestros, se detuvo frente a un edificio de aspecto deteriorado y con la fachada grisácea y precaria; nada anormal considerando las demás casas que estaban a su alrededor.

Una reja de metal, ennegrecida y oxidada, bordeaba a aquel edificio, cuyo letrero anunciaba el nombre de: _Sanatorio Bringetdown_. El gato pasó entre las rejas, hasta llegar a la puerta de aquel lugar. Y, antes de siquiera poder descansar, la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—¡Conque aquí estabas!

Una chica —con temor a decir si era lo suficientemente mayor como para trabajar ahí—, se puso de cuclillas frente al gato y acaricio su húmedo pelaje. La chica sonrió al verlo restregarse en su mano y dejó salir una risita cuando lo escucho ronronear.

—_Maud_, está lloviendo afuera. No puedo creer que hayas salido así. Te resfriaras y yo… —Antes de poder terminar de recriminar cariñosamente al gato, la chica comenzó a toser un poco. Su tos era seca y le parecía raspar la garganta —. Vamos, la tía Lilly se molestara si se entera de que salí de la cama para buscarte. Y ten por seguro que yo…

—¿Qué tú que, Nico? —La joven se sorprendió al escuchar la repentina y dulce voz que la llamaba. Sin despegar su mirada del suelo, se dio la vuelta con el gato cargado en brazos; sin darse cuenta siquiera que el pelaje húmedo de _Maud_ le empapaba el camisón que utilizaba como pijama—. Mírate, estás empapada y ni siquiera saliste de aquí. Suelta a ese gato y ve directo a tu habitación antes de que… —Un nuevo ataque de tos por parte de la chica hizo silenciar a la mujer que caminaba hacia ella—. Vamos, vamos, ve a acostarte. Es tarde y no quiero que esa enfermedad empeore —La mujer sacó un pequeño dial, con un líquido verdoso que destacaba dentro de él, del bolsillo de su falda larga—. Toma tu medicina y espérame en tu cama —Nico, muy a su pesar, tomó la botellita que le entregaba la mujer, se dio la vuelta con un puchero en el rostro y dio un par de pasos.

—Ves, te dije que se enojaría por tu culpa, _Maud_ —Musitó Nico a su gato, que caminaba justo a su lado.

—Si tienes algo que decirme, tienes que decirlo en voz alta para que te pueda escuchar, Nico —La mujer se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Nico dijera algo. Su cabello castaño, que estaba atado con un lindo moño detrás de su cabeza, parecía erizarse por las palabras de Nico. Era impresionante que, a pesar de estar regañandola, el tono maternal y dulce de su voz no cambiaba ni un poco.

—Dije que eres muy molesta y que te enojas con facilidad —Dijo Nico con altanería. Volvió su mirada y le esbozo una retadora sonrisa. Lilly frunció los labios mientras que un tenue rubor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas—. Me voy a dormir si ya no tienes otra pregunta más.

—Nico —La chica comenzó a caminar más rápido por el pasillo, sin prestar atención a lo que decía Lilly—. Jovencita, vuelve de inmediato. Es mejor que…

Tanto Lilly como Nico se detuvieron repentinamente, ya que la puerta principal del sanatorio había sido golpeada con desesperación. Ambas se volvieron hacia la puerta y miraron como esta temblaba, entre el ruido de los débiles golpetazos y las gotas de lluvia que golpean la madera de la puerta desde hace un buen rato. Solo una mirada de reprimenda fue con la que Lilly volvió a mirar a Nico. Después, se lanzó a abrir la puerta ante el llamado. La insistencia de los golpes comenzaba a irritarla más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? —Lilly abrió la puerta y, entre un terrible trueno de la tormenta y el viento frío que entraba al edificio como si quisiera tomar un gran respiro, una chica apareció debajo del pórtico.

—D-Disculpe, perdone la molestia. Yo…

—¿Tiene acaso conciencia de la hora que es? —La chica se acercó un poco hacia Lilly, parecía no entender muy bien lo que le decía.

—L-Lo siento, es solo que buscaba… —Ella hablaba despacio, tomándose su tiempo entre palabra y palabra.

Nico la vio de reojo, mientras se agachaba para tomar en brazos de nuevo a su gato. Apenas si podía verle el rostro debido a que Lilly estaba frente a ella y mantenía su mirada fija en la inoportuna invitada, al punto de parecer que veía dentro de su alma. La veía tan detenidamente que parecía que esperara a que pasara algo sorprendente o increíble; o que quizás desapareciera con el hecho de solo verla. Nico volvió su mirada a la chica debajo de la puerta, la cual estaba empapada por el agua de lluvia. Su vestimenta era extraña, ya que lo único que llevaba puesto era un vestido largo de una pieza, tan negro como la noche más profunda; y sostenía una pequeña maleta. El cabello de la chica caía por su espalda, y algunos mechones se adherían a la piel de su cuello debido a lo empapado que estaba. Seguramente tendría un cabello muy largo, pero Nico no lo sabía ya que este se ocultaba debajo de un extraño sombrero del mismo color que su vestido.

—Se lo que buscabas y este no es lugar para ti. Te recomiendo que regreses por donde viniste, jovencita —Lilly intentó cerrar la puerta. Incluso para Nico, que había vivido casi toda su vida en el sanatorio, la reacción de Lilly la hizo pensar que se estaba comportando más nerviosa que de costumbre—. Ahora vete, y espero que no vuelvas más por aquí.

—S-Se lo que piensa de mí, pero… —La chica se acercó a donde estaba Lilly— solo estoy buscando un lugar en donde pasar la noche. Me iré apenas salga el sol. Lo prometo —La chica extendió su mano hacia Lilly—. Me llamo Chizuru. Mucho gusto en conocerla —Lilly no recibió la cordialidad, simplemente se quedó estática viendo la blanca mano de la chica frente a ella, escudriñando con sus aperlados ojos color negro y apretando los labios en señal de desagrado—. En serio, le juro que he buscado en todos los lugares de por aquí un lugar donde pueda pasar la noche. Pero todos…, ya sabe, yo… —Nico trató de ver más de cerca a esa chica y, por un segundo, solo por un simple instante, sintió su mirada en ella. La joven que estaba frente a Lilly tenía unos hermosos ojos color verde; parecidos a dos esmeraldas.

—Está bien que se quede —Dijo de pronto Nico—. Está lloviendo muy fuerte afuera, no puedes dejar a una chica en la calle con este clima —Lilly se dio la vuelta apresurada y vio cómo Nico se acercaba de nuevo hacia donde estaba.

—¡Nico! Creo que fui lo suficientemente clara cuando te dije que te fueras a dormir.

—Sí, la verdad no estaba poniendo atención cuando lo decías. Quiero decir, ya no tengo diez años como para que me mandes a dormir y esperar un beso de buenas noches.

—Nico, este asunto no es de tu incumbencia, por favor, regresa a tu habitación. Yo decidiré qué haré con esta… —Lilly volteó a ver a Chizuru con pena— invitada. Ve a dormir y…

—Puede dormir en mi habitación solo esta noche.

—¡¿Que?! Claro que eso no va a pasar. Ni siquiera la conoces. Y tu enfermedad…

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. Hoy solo me he sentido un poco mareada. Además, no te perdonaré si dejas a alguien abandonada en medio de la noche… Tú me enseñaste a no hacerlo.

—Sé que lo hice, pero con ella las cosas son muy diferentes —La mirada de Lilly decayó hacia el suelo—. No podemos hacer que se quede aquí, es…

—Yo no pretendía molestar con mi presencia —Dijo la chica, intercambiando miradas avergonzadas tanto con Lilly como con Nico—. Siento si las molesté esta noche. No sabía que ella estaba enferma y para nada quiero molestar con eso…

—Estoy bien si tomo mi medicina —Orgullosa de sus palabras, Nico levantó la botellita de medicina que le había entregado Lilly—. Vamos, si Lilly no quiere dejar que te quedes, yo si lo hare.

—Espera, Nico —Nico estaba a punto de tomar de la mano a Chizuru, pero se detuvo al escuchar el reproche de Lilly—. Está bien, dejaré que se quede. Pero no será en tu habitación. La llevaré a la habitación de huéspedes, solo si me prometes que te iras a dormir ahora —Su voz autoritaria, al contrario de intimidar a Nico, solo consiguió dibujarle una sonrisa en su rostro.

—De acuerdo… —La sonrisa maliciosa de Nico permanecía esbozada en su rostro; definitivamente se había salido con la suya— Buenas noches, Lilly. Y tú… —Nico se volvió para ver a la chica—, me debes un favor por lo que hice por ti esta noche. No soy sencilla de complacer y ten por seguro que me cobraré lo que hice por ti —Nico hizo una reverencia hacia ella—. Buenas noches.

Nico camino en dirección al pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones sin decir una palabra más, con su gato Maud detrás de ella y dejando a Chizuru y a Lilly a solas. Un tenue silencio reinó entre las dos, hasta que Lilly comenzó a caminar cuando se sintió lo suficientemente segura de que Nico ya se había ido.

—Te irás mañana por la mañana, sin que nadie te vea. No quiero que salgas de tu cuarto y espero que no hables con nadie aquí —La chica sonrió con satisfacción—. No quiero a una mentirosa en este lugar, y menos a alguien que pretende ser lo que no es.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo —Dijo la chica con fluidez, mientras caminaba hacia el mismo lugar por donde se había ido Nico—. Las mentiras son fáciles de decir para alguien que mantiene oculto un gran secreto —La chica volvió la mirada a Lilly—. Esa poción que le diste a esa niña, parecía no estar surtiendo efecto con su enfermedad.

Lilly, indignada, caminó por un lado de la chica y le hizo una ademan para que la siguiera. Ambas caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación de huéspedes donde se alojaría la chica misteriosa. Lilly abrió la puerta con una llave que colgaba del cinturón de su falda e hizo pasar a la chica, la cual simplemente se le quedo viendo muy atenta y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—No quiero escuchar consejos viniendo de ti, que finges para conseguir lo que quieres y ni siquiera tienes la decencia de darme tu verdadero nombre.

La chica sonrió más y liberó una ligera risa. Detrás de su sombrero negro, sus dos ojos, verdes como la esmeralda, brillaron entre la tenue oscuridad del lugar.

—Yo te podría decir lo mismo a ti.

* * *

Y bueno, así empieza esta historia. Este solo fue el prólogo para poner un poco en perspectiva lo que va a pasar continuación. Por si no lo recuerdan, esto pasa en la historia original de Hechizo cuando Nozomi deja la aldea y se va de viaje por el mundo. Londres es uno de los lugares que visita, ya que me pareció grosero de mi parte no nombrar a un país extranjero con una cultura en brujería tan amplia como lo es Europa, al igual que estados unidos. Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció este prólogo? ¿Alguien se esperaba que regresara Hechizo? ¿Que piensan de la cínica Nozomi? Ella nunca cambia. Además de presentar na dos personajes nuevos: Lilly, la dueña del sanatorio que será sumamente importante en la historia, y a Maud, la gata blanca de Nico. Los nombres de ambas los saque de un libro y, desde hace dos años ya tenía pensados sus nombres. El libro, si no me equivoco, ya lo recomende y se llama: "Falsa identidad", donde una de las protagonistas se llama Maud Lilly.

Por cierto, se que la narrativa de Hechizo es a primera persona, pero este es solo el prologo. El siguiente capitulo, osea el primero, si que si lo narra Nico. Esperenlo con ganas y espero que les guste.

Además de esta, tengo otra historia con Hechizo desde hace tiempo, y también la prometi asi que no me estoy sacando nada de la manga. Esa historia es un HonoxUmi, contando algo en particular y muy importante para la historia principal... Apenas llevo el primer capítulo, pero, dado que perdi mi celular y mis notas, me retrase en escribirla al igual que esta historia.

Bueno, ya no los molesto mas, asi que...

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y por todo el apoyo constante. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Capítulo I: Sangre

Buen, Día. Les deseo lo mejor estas semanas

Bueno, este, formalmente, es el primer capítulo de Hechizo: Historia Carmesí. Empezamos con la historia de Nico. Espero que les guste.

Esta historia es ficticia y con ella no buscó ofender los ideales o creencias de nadie. Las situaciones son pura ficción y nada de lo que está aquí escrito es con intencion de molestar a nadie.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**…1…**

**Sangre**

* * *

Cada noche es el mismo sueño, o, a estas alturas, sería mejor llamarlo pesadilla. Se reproduce constantemente desde que tengo memoria; o al menos lo que me queda de ella. Se repite constantemente cada que cierro los ojos. Me deja insomne como para hacer que mi enfermedad empeore y me haga sentir cansada cada que la recuerdo; como si succionara mi vitalidad lentamente y me dejara en una precaria línea entre la vida y la muerte.

Ese sueño se repite en noches como esta: cuando la cuál la lluvia cae con fuerza en las calles, y puedo escuchar el borboteo del agua ir directo a las alcantarillas y los crujidos del edificio siendo corrompido por la fría brisa del viento. También llovía esa lejana noche en mi pesadilla, tan fuerte que apenas si escuchaba mis propios pensamientos.

La casa en la que vivía era pequeña, pero podía decir que tenía una comodidad hogareña que no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Mis padres eran cariñosos y se encargaban de que en mi pequeña casa no faltará nada, ni a mí, ni a mis dos pequeñas hermanas recién nacidas.

Los truenos resonaban afuera de casa, y los rayos, azules como la profundidad de un río, iluminaban un poco la casa por dentro. Esa noche me encontraba sola, al cuidado de mis hermanas pequeñas, las cuales, al nacer prematuras, estaban en una condición en las tenía que vigilar muy bien. Ellas me necesitaban y yo las quería mantener protegidas.

Claro que tenía miedo de estar sola, aún era una niña pequeña y sabía muy bien que, en esos días, en las calles corría un peligroso rumor que asustaba tanto a niños como a los adultos. Ese rumor tenía un nombre y una forma imaginaria que se iba tergiversando por la forma en la que las demás personas lo describían. Llamaban a ese rumor: El _Bloodripper_, el cual te despellejaba y te succionaba la sangre hasta que tu último aliento fuera lo que se escucha entre las calles y callejones. No era más que un cuento para asustar a los niños para que fueran temprano y precavidos a casa. A decir verdad, ese rumor, para mí, solo era eso, un rumor sin sentido que no me causaba el menor temor. Pero mentiría al decir que no me atemorizaba, ya que siempre pretendía ser más valiente que los demás para que no vieran mi verdadera naturaleza; no quería mostrarme temerosa frente a nadie. Así que, cada que se hablaba o mencionaba el nombre del _Bloodripper_, siempre lo tomaba con tranquilidad; incluso burlándome del ridículo nombre con el que lo llamaban.

Pero incluso, para una niña como yo, había límites en mi cuerpo y pensamientos que no podía ignorar en una noche oscura y siniestra como esa, en la que la lluvia golpeaba fuerte y en la que la única luz que me iluminaba era la pálida y amarillenta de mi habitación. Así es, en ese momento ese rumor con carácter perturbador y nombre ridículo era más real para mi debido a la soledad que sentía y a la tormenta que caía afuera de casa.

Sabía que solo era mera sugestión, y que el rumor creado por los adultos tenía su efecto en mí, por primera vez, ya que de verdad temía que ese ente aparentemente inventado entrara por la puerta de mi habitación y desgarrará mi cuerpo como las historias decían. Ni siquiera las plácidas respiraciones de mis hermanitas al dormir me lograban tranquilizar.

Los minutos, las horas, avanzaban y yo simplemente estaba muy quieta, abrazándome de mis rodillas, escuchando el rumor del viento fuera de casa y viendo como el agua de lluvia se adhería a las ventanas creando una cascada traslúcida que apenas si me dejaba ver el exterior. Esa noche había luna llena, creo, ya que apenas si se veía entre el manto de lluvia y las nubes negras en el cielo. Los ruidos, aunque fueran pequeños, se hacían insoportables para mí y, por cada segundo que pesaba, mi corazón latía más apresurado y me hacía sentir cansada. Tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir.

Sabía a quién esperar y con quien me sentiría protegida. Solo esperaba a que el reloj diera las diez en punto, porque era la hora en la que mamá y papá llegaban a casa. Solo tenía que esperar, solo tenía que esperar un poco para poder dormir por fin; en compañía de las personas que más amaba.

Pero incluso pensándolo, las manecillas del reloj parecían ir más lento y, cuando por fin anunciaron las diez en punto, yo cabeceaba tratando de mantenerme despierta. Los sonidos a mi alrededor eran más tenues; afuera la lluvia comenzaba a amainar. El sonido del viento me perturbaba, pero, en algún punto de mi espera, este me pareció más calmante al punto de causarme una ligera ensoñación.

Antes de poder quedarme dormida y sucumbir ante mis impulsos de resistencia, escuché como la puerta de entrada se abrió y, detrás de ella, el sonido de los pasos de mis padres; por fin habían llegado a casa. Aliviada de que por fin llegarán, fui corriendo hacia la puerta, sin esperar ni un segundo más, y ahí los vi. Dentro de mi cabeza no cabía la idea de que la primera impresión con la que me vieron fuera de angustia o intranquilidad, ya que, inmediatamente, esa mirada tan fría que mantenían momentos antes se transformó en un dulce y cálido sentimiento que recorrió mi pequeño cuerpo. Los dos me sonrieron amablemente. De sus ojos, un tibio sentimiento se percibía. En ese tiempo no sabía que sus ojos reflejaran la verdadera naturaleza de sus corazones, ya que poco me importaban las mentiras blancas que los adultos pudieran decirle a los niños (tales como el _Bloodripper_). Pero a día de hoy claro que me importan, porque fueron esas inocentes mentiras que no me incumbían las que cambiaron toda esa noche

—¡Mamá, Papá! —Corrí hacia sus brazos y ambos me recibieron con alegría. Mi padre me levantó en brazos y me acercó a su rostro, para después darme un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué sigues despierta, cariño? —Dijo mi padre mientras me esbozaba una sonrisa—. No tenías que esperarnos. Sabes que no es bueno para tu salud que te quedes despierta hasta tarde.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, pero no podía dormir —Le sonreí a mi padre, tratando de transmitirle confianza y determinación—. Tenía que cuidar a mis hermanitas, recuerdas. Ellas durmieron toda la noche, pero yo no podía dejar que les pasara nada. Eso es lo que hace una hermana mayor —Dije llevándome una mano al pecho. De verdad, decir esas palabras me hacían sentir un poco más valiente.

—Pero tú también eres una niña —hice un puchero al escuchar a mi madre—. También tienes a personas que te cuiden ¿verdad? —Con tranquilidad, llevó su mano a mi cabeza y me acarició dulcemente—. Pero, aun así, hiciste un increíble trabajo, Nico-chan —No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras; me gustaba mucho cuando mi madre me daba las gracias ó felicitaba por algo que había hecho bien.

Reí un poco, mientras mi padre me cargaba y me llevaba de vuelta a la habitación. Ese pequeño momento de felicidad parecería que sería difícil de corromper. Yo amaba a mis padres demasiado, y, cuando los veía junto a mí, era en lo único que pensaba; eran lo más preciado que podría guardar en mis pensamientos. Sus sonrisas, sus voces, la calidez que le brindaban a mi corazón; éramos una familia feliz, que, aunque con algunas restricciones, siempre nos manteníamos unidos.

Sin embargo, ese pequeño instante sí que pudo terminar, desapareciendo al igual que la sonrisa que esbozaba. Sustituyendo las risas por un fuerte grito, este debido a que un trueno había caído de pronto y había hecho retumbar la casa entera.

—¿Estás bien, Nico-chan? —Dijo mi padre, acercándome a su cuerpo con cariño—. ¿Tienes miedo de las tormentas?

—Y-Yo no tengo miedo en absoluto —Mentí, aunque seguramente mis padres se habían dado cuenta de lo asustada que estaba por pasar esa noche sola en medio de la tormenta—. Ya estoy lo suficientemente mayor como para temerle a esas cosas. Ni siquiera le tengo miedo al _Bloodripper_.

—Oye, no digas esas cosas como si no fueran nada —Dijo mi padre—. El _Bloodripper_ es aterrador, así que te tienes que cuidar de él.

—Sé que no es real, por eso no le tengo miedo. Es como el _hada de los dientes_ o _Santa Claus_ —Fingí madurez, ya que sabía muchos secretos que los niños de mi edad desconocían—. Solo es un invento de los padres para asustar a los niños.

—¿Desde cuándo te enteraste de lo de _Santa Claus_? —Dijo mi madre con sorpresa. Parecía un poco decepcionada por mis descubrimientos—. Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo importante es que es hora de dormir porque mañana tiene un pesado día en tu primer día de escuela. ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?

—Yo no necesito ir a la escuela, ya soy lo suficiente inteligente como para mezclarme con niños de mi edad.

—O quizás simplemente tienes miedo —Dijo mi madre, burlona mientras entraba a la habitación donde dormíamos mis hermanas y yo—. Tienes miedo de darte cuenta de que no eras tan lista como lo piensas —Sus risas burlonas inundaron la habitación con su sonido. Aquella risa que, si bien en ese momento me causaban irritación, ahora extraño volver a escucharla.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Podría pasar todo el curso escolar con los ojos cerrados. Ya lo verán. Mañana les enseñaré una lección a… ¡Ah!

Llevé mis manos a mis oídos y apreté con fuerza los párpados al escuchar otro fuerte trueno. Un rayo iluminó de color zafiro las afueras de la casa, y con ello, una sombra, tan negra como la noche, apareció dentro de la habitación.

Mi padre me bajó de sus brazos y vio hacia la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión y yo, sumamente asustada, también levanté la mirada. Afuera había alguien: una silueta que se movía horriblemente, como si estuviera hecha de hilos y sus ojos fueran oscuros ovillos de lana negra. Ese es mi único recuerdo de esa silueta.

—Iré a ver qué pasa… —Dijo mi padre con inseguridad—. Es muy tarde como para que un forastero o un vagabundo nos asuste de esa forma —Lo miré a los ojos y note de nuevo ese extraño brillo en ellos; él estaba mintiendo. Él sabía lo que se encontraba afuera.

Mi padre salió de la habitación, apresurado. La silueta permaneció en el mismo lugar, viendo hacia el interior de la casa. No se movía, pero los hilos negros que conformaban su cuerpo parecían hacerlo; enredándose y conformando su figura humana. Solo podía ver como las últimas gotitas de lluvia caían en aquella silueta.

—Mamá, ¿quién es? —Quizá fue por mi inocencia de niña la que me hizo no desconfiar de aquel siniestro ser que apareció al otro lado de la ventana de mi habitación, pero, al ver que mi padre le tomó tan poca importancia, yo también trate de hacer lo mismo—. ¿Es alguien que papá conoce?

—No lo veas a los ojos, Nico-chan —Mi mamá me tomó de la mano y, repentinamente, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo—. Papá se hará cargo de él. No te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupada. Sé que papá es muy fuerte, así que no le pasara nada —Sus brazos presionaron mi cuerpo con más fuerza, como si temiera a que desapareciera en cualquier momento. Despacio, se acercó a la cuna donde descansaban mis hermanas y, dándole la espalda a la ventana, tomó a mis hermanas en brazos mientras me mantenía protegida frente a ella.

—¿Quieres contarme qué hiciste el día de hoy? —La voz de mamá era amable, pero temblorosa. Creo que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de la persona que se encontraba afuera—. Perdón por dejarte tanto tiempo sola, Nico-chan. Te prometo que mañana iremos al parque después de la escuela.

—¡¿En serio?! —Un nuevo trueno hizo temblar a mamá, haciendo que se pusiera de cuclillas frente a mí, con mis dos hermanitas aun en brazos. Ella apretó los ojos, asustada y muy nerviosa. Después de un momento, me miró de nuevo a los ojos; con sus amables ojos carmesíes que de verdad amaba ver. Parecían dos gemas preciosas que brillaban y me hacían sentir tranquila—. ¿Te encuentras bien, mamá? —Me acerque a ella y la abrace del cuello—. Tranquila, ya estoy aquí —Le di unas palmadas en la cabeza, era la forma en la que a mí me gustaba que me me tranquilizaran cuando tenía miedo, así que hice lo mismo.

—Estoy bien, Nico-chan —Su voz era casi un susurro. Apenas si se escuchaba entre la renovada lluvia. Así es, afuera de casa volvía a llover con fuerza, entre rayos y truenos que nos envolvían cada que aparecían y retumbaban en el cielo nocturno con el color azul profundo de un rió—. Gracias por preocuparte, pero no deberías hacerlo. Se supone que la que te tiene que proteger soy yo.

—¡Yo me siento segura si estoy contigo, mamá!

Siempre recordaré el rostro de mi madre cuando dije eso, ya que su expresión era indescifrable para mí en aquel entonces, ya que en mi mente infantil nunca la había visto y no sabía su significado. Con pena, mi madre frunció el ceño, sus labios temblaban como si quisiera decir algo y su parpados luchaban por permanecer abiertos. Ahora sé que estaba aterrada por lo que pasaba afuera y yo no lo compendia. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que esa imagen se quedaría grabada en mis memorias como si fuera una profunda cicatriz.

Con inocencia, traté de tranquilizarla. Con inocencia, traté de hacer que dejara de sentirse triste. Con inocencia, llevé mis manos a su mejilla y traté de que me prestara atención. Le sonreí con inocencia, y la vi directo a los ojos con el amor más inocente que jamás podré darle a nadie más.

—Sabes, hoy encontré un gatito por las calles —Le traté de contestar a la pregunta que me había hecho antes de que pusiera esa expresión tan sombría y aterrorizada, para ver si así se tranquilizaba un poco—. Es un gato tan lindo que quería traerlo a casa. Pero sé que no podía hacerlo ya que no tenemos mucho dinero para cuidarlo, así que simplemente lo deje. Pero el me seguía a todas partes. Después lo perdí de vista en un callejón —Mamá intentó sonreír—. Creo que es una gatita, y estaba tan sola que pensé que sus padres la habían abandonado —Vi a mi nerviosa madre a los ojos, parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo—. Está bien, mentí, no es la primera vez que veo a esa gatita —Dije, apenada al darme cuenta que mamá había descubierto mi mentira; aunque ahora entiendo que no era por eso por lo que se había puesto así—. Se llama Maud. Yo le puse el nombre porque me pareció lindo. Es muy bien portada y todos los días me gasto un poco de dinero para comprarle comida —Oculte mi mirada de la de mi madre; estaba un poco apenada por decirle la verdad después de tanto tiempo. Pensé que estaba enojada conmigo al ver cómo su cuerpo temblaba con más ímpetu—. Perdón por ocultarte eso, pero no podía dejarla sola después de ver como sus padres no estaba por ningún lado. Es solo una gatita, y yo tenía que cuidarla.

Un fuerte ruido se escuchó dentro de la casa. Volví mi mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación. El cuerpo de mi madre tembló más. Los ruidos en la sala comenzaron a ser más fuertes y severos. Los temblores de mamá eran más constantes y alarmantes. Yo no sabía lo que pasaba, simplemente veía con temor hacia la puerta, esperando a que algo, cualquier cosa, pasara.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —dije con inocencia, mientras me acercaba más al cuerpo de mi madre. Volví mi mirada a ella, pero ella no prestaba atención a lo que decía; su mirada estaba perdida en la puerta de la habitación—. Mamá, tengo miedo. ¿Hay alguien en la casa? ¿Dónde está papá?

—Silencio, Nico-chan… —Mamá, despacio, se llevó temblorosamente su dedo índice a los labios—. Nosotras vamos a ir a otro lado. Papá está bien, pero tenemos que salir rápido de aquí. ¿Me prometes que no harás ruido?

—Pero ¿qué va a pasar con papá, y con Cocoro y Cocoa? —Mamá presionó los pequeños cuerpos de mis hermanas contra su pecho. Su cuerpo entero temblaba mientras las plácidas y tranquilas respiraciones de mis dos hermanas comenzaron a resonar con más fuerza en mis oídos.

—Silencio, solo guarda silencio y te prometo que todo va a salir bien y…

Al instante de decir eso, el sonido de algo quebrarse dentro de la casa y de la madera del suelo crujir devoró todo el silencio; definitivamente algo estaba en la casa.

—Vamos a jugar un juego —Los dos cristalinos ojos color carmesí de mi madre estaban empapados en lágrimas. Ese extraño sentir, como si pudiera saber que mi madre luchaba por mantener sus palabras, volvió a oprimir mi pecho; también en ese momento ella mentía—. Jugaremos al escondite. Contaré hasta diez y tú te tienes que esconder.

—Pero, ¿qué está pasando afuera? Tengo miedo.

—Nico-chan, por favor, hazme caso. Escóndete. Te prometo que yo te buscaré en un rato.

La mirada de mi madre aún era amable y comprensiva. Yo, al verla comportarse así, podía al menos sentirme un poco más tranquila. En ese momento pensé que todo saldría bien, ya que mi madre me brindaba esa tranquilidad. Sin embargo, todo mi cuerpo no había dejado de temblar por el terror que recorría cada una de mis extremidades.

—Está bien —Me enjuague los ojos y las mejillas con mis muñecas, había comenzado a llorar sin darme cuenta en qué momento; todo mi rostro estaba empapado al igual que el de mi madre—. Me voy esconder, pero promete que me buscaras. También quiero que Cocoro y Cocoa jueguen conmigo.

—Claro. Yo empezare a contar —De pronto, la voz fuerte y ronca de mi padre resonó en la sala, con un grito sordo y perturbador.

—¿Qué es eso? —Mamá dejo a mis hermanas en el suelo y se tapó los ojos con ambas manos. Lágrimas bajaban detrás de sus palmas y le empapaban las mejillas con un hilo invisible parecido a un eterno río.

—Uno…

—Mamá, ¿qué le pasó a papá?

—Dos…

—Mamá, ¡mamá!

Trate de tomar a mi madre, pero ella no se movió de donde estaba. Su voz mecánica seguía la cuenta, despacio, entre un susurro que parecía casi espectral. Afuera, los gritos de papá se escuchaban con más fuerza, y esta vez, el grito de otras personas hizo ruido dentro de la casa; un ruido distorsionado y constante de voces que eran ajenas a mi entendimiento. También había cristales rotos y la madera crujía con la tormenta que caía afuera. Parecía como si hubiera entrado a un horrible y siniestro lugar; donde el aire se sentía pesado y enrarecido por un aroma metálico.

—Cinco… —Volví a ver a mi madre. Su voz sonaba entrecortada y pequeños gemidos de dolor salían de su boca de vez en cuando.

—Seis…

Al escucharla que no detenía el conteo a pesar del escándalo y lo raro que se había puesto el ambiente, tomé a mis dos hermanitas y las arrastré con cuidado por el suelo. Las arrastré a ambas hasta debajo de mi cama y las resguarde lo más que pude. Con el corazón latiendo fuerte dentro de mi pecho, me metí también debajo de la cama y abracé el cuerpo de mis pequeñas hermanas, mientras los labios de mi madre…

—Diez… —Susurraban esa temblorosa palabra y con ello el sonido de la puerta de mi habitación también se abría con furia; siendo azotada desde el otro lado.

Desde debajo de la cama, solo podía ver los pies de aquellas sombras. Eran dos personas, o fantasmas, o criaturas, o lo que sea que mis recuerdos hayan reprimido para olvidarlos. Solo los podía ver como siluetas llenas de hilos negros que se entrelazan y mezclaban en todo su ser; como siniestras sombras de muñecos sin alma.

—¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? —La atemorizada voz de mi madre era apenas un susurro. Yo quería salir de mi escondite, pero, en ese momento, recuerdo el terror que me paralizaba el cuerpo y no me dejaba mover. En ese momento recuerdo haber perdido toda sensibilidad en mi cuerpo.

No recuerdo ni siquiera las voces de esas personas, solo recuerdo una terrible distorsión, aguda y estridente que me perfora los oídos. Era tanto mi miedo en ese momento que, aunque no recuerde del todo bien aquellos guturales ruidos, puedo decir con seguridad que era el ruido más horrible que en mi corta vida hubiera escuchado.

—Esto no era parte del trato… —Volvió a hablar mi madre después de que las voces de esas cosas se hicieron más tenues—. Ya les pagamos todo lo que debíamos, ya no tenemos más dinero. ¿Dónde está mi esposo? ¡¿Dónde está?!

Un fuerte rugido comenzó a resonar en toda la casa. En mi imaginación ese sonido era como si un tornado quisiera devorar mi hogar. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar de nuevo los horrendos ruidos que salían de las dos sombras de hilo que estaba frente a mi madre. De un momento a otro mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, al escuchar la horrible palabra: «Muerto»

—¡No! ¡No! —Mamá cayó de rodillas al suelo y se tapó la boca. Los desesperados sollozos salían silenciados y ahogados. Las lágrimas se deslizaban desde su rostro hasta el suelo de madera y sus piernas. Era horrible escuchar a mi madre llorar, y más porque yo no podía hacer lo mismo. Ahora que entendía que me estaba protegiendo, sabía que no podía dejar salir ni un solo ruido cuál mínimo que fuera—. Ya tiene lo que buscaban, por favor…

El ruido estridente volvió a resonar de esas amorfas entidades. Los gritos de mi madre se hicieron más fuertes al escuchar la palabra «niñas» proveniente de las dos criaturas. Desesperada comenzó a retroceder en dirección a donde estamos mis hermanas y yo; gateando y tratando de que sus temblores no la delataran.

—Váyanse por favor, ya no tenemos nada más. Por favor se los suplico, solo déjenme en paz.

La tormenta afuera aún era potente y los truenos rugían con toda su fuerza, como si un animal salvaje estuviera deambulando por las calles. Mi pequeña casa parecía desmoronarse poco a poco, siendo llevada por un poderoso tifón que la golpeaba con insistencia.

—Por favor, dejen… —Mamá no terminó de hablar, porque, de repente, después del sonido sordo de un trueno, ella quedó en silencio—. No hay nadie más aquí —Su voz ahora era débil, apenas audible; eran meros susurros espectrales—. Solo estoy yo…

Los sonidos de esas dos cosas distorsionaba todo sonido, incluso el constante llorar de mamá. Con cada palabra o ruido que salía de ellas, más atemorizada me sentía por la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasaba o lo que querían.

—Yo no tengo hijas, ya se los dije —Susurró mi madre mientras se acerca más y más hacia la cama desde donde la veía—. Estoy sola. Si van a hacerme algo, yo…

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de una de las cosas frente a mi madre me hizo temblar y ella igualmente se estremeció de pánico.

—Ya les dije que estoy sola, no tengo a nadie más. Nunca tuve hijos… —Incluso yo podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba mamá en ese momento—. Esta habitación es de alguien más, es de alguien… ¡Ah! —Su repentino y fuerte grito me hizo estremecer, una de esa cosa la había golpeado—. Por favor, váyanse. No hay nadie aquí… ¡Ah! —Otro fuerte golpe hizo que el cuerpo de mi madre cayera al suelo.

En ese momento pude verla de cerca. De su rostro, sangre salía por sus pómulos y empapaba de carmesí sus mejillas. Sus amables ojos me miraron mientras que su iris carmesí desaparecía lentamente detrás de sus párpados; como en cámara lenta. Despacio, sumamente despacio, llevó su dedo índice a sus labios y, de un momento a otro, sus ojos se abrieron demencialmente.

Sin siquiera gritar, mi mamá comenzó a perder la fuerza, mientras que un objeto afilado perforaba parte de su espalda y resplandecía de color plateado metálico; justo como la luna de esa noche. La sangre bajaba por su cuerpo, hasta el piso, y comenzó a encharcarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Una tranquila sonrisa se esbozó antes de que sus párpados se cerraran y, débilmente, cayera al suelo. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser cada vez más tranquilas, hasta que dejo de hacerlo. Simplemente dejó de respirar para siempre.

Horrorizada, mire de frente a mi madre, muerta y llena de espesa sangre que encarecía con su horrible aroma todo el aire. Quería gritar, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero en ese momento parecía como si me hubieran robado la voz y mis piernas hubieran sido reemplazadas con algo pesado y difícil de sentir. Solo sentía el frío de mis lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas; eran tan frías que era casi doloroso cada que salían de mis ojos.

Por cualquiera que fuera la razón, en ese momento pensé en el _Bloodripper_. Era él, había venido a buscarnos porque yo decía que no existía. Ahora sí que le tenía miedo… No, era poco el miedo que sentía en ese momento. Tenía frente a mí a mi madre muerta, y un extraño espectro creado por los adultos que deambulaba libremente en mi habitación y que buscaba arrancarme la piel hasta que no quedara nada más de mí. En ese momento no era miedo lo que sentía, sino una intensa y profunda desesperación, angustia e incertidumbre. En ese momento, por un instante, deseé estar muerta para poder escapar de esa horrible pesadilla. Por primera vez, sentí que la única forma de huir de ese lugar era muriendo junto a mi familia.

Pero la pesadilla aún no terminaba. Las dos sombras comenzaron a moverse por la habitación, arrastrando los hilos que conformaban sus cuerpos como si fueran repugnantes gusanos. Sumamente asustada, lleve mis dos manos a mi boca para que ni siquiera el más mínimo sonido saliera. La voz de un grito quería salir desesperado desde mi garganta; ya no podía contenerlo más; estaba desesperada por gritar. Tenía tanto miedo que mi corazón dolía y me oprimía con violencia. Me dolía mucho el pecho y pensé que en cualquier momento mi corazón reventaría como si fuera un globo.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta que yo tomara la iniciativa en gritar. Mi corazón por fin se detuvo al escuchar el llanto de una de mis hermanas a lado mío. Asustada la tomé en brazos y le puse la mano en la boca para que se callara, pero no hizo falta esconderme más, ya que la cama se levantó de pronto, haciendo que esas dos sombras, que el _Bloodripper_ me encontrara.

El grito que tanto contenía resonó e hizo temblar todo mi cuerpo. Pero las dos sombras llenas de marañas de hilo y con los ojos como ovillos de lana negra se acercaron a mí. Asustada y desesperada tomé a mi hermana en brazos. Ella había comenzado a llorar estruendosamente. El sonido de su lamento se unió por unos segundos al de la lluvia y truenos, pero se silenció de pronto cuando uno de los horribles monstruos la tomó.

Horrorizada, retrocedí y me acerqué a mi otra hermana para intentar protegerla. Pero antes de poder tomarla, antes de tenerla entre mis brazos, la otra sombra la tomó primero y reclamó como suyo el llanto que comenzaba a resonar en la habitación. Ambas ahora descansaban plácidamente en el suelo; como si estuvieran dormidas.

Ahora solo me encontraba yo, sola, como al principio de la pesadilla. Veía horrorizada a esas dos entidades. Las alargadas manos de uno de los monstruos se dirigieron hacia mí. Los dedos de esas criaturas eran largos, de hilos negros y afilados; sentía que si me llegaban a tocar me desgarrarían la piel.

Entre mi terror y pensamientos, no me di cuenta cuando fue el momento en el que una de las criaturas envolvió esos alargados dedos alrededor de mi cuello; presionando con fuerza, como si se tratara de una verdadera cuerda. Era tal la presión que pronto sentí mi cuerpo entumecido, y la necesidad por respirar hizo que me sintiera desesperada. Por más esfuerzos que hacía, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones debido al agarre que mantenía esa criatura de hilos negros.

Entre mi desesperación, solo escuchaba el horrible ruido de las respiraciones de esas criaturas y de los potentes e inacabables truenos de la tormenta que caía afuera. Pero de pronto escuche algo mucho más estremecedor. Cristales rotos, pequeños fragmentos de cristal comenzaron a desperdigarse en el suelo de la habitación.

Mi visión estaba borrosa, pero aún podía ver cómo la ventana de mi habitación había sido destrozada violentamente, y no sabía si lo había hecho un trueno o la sombra nueva que esperaba al otro lado de la ventana. Un tercer sujeto, o cosa, había llegado repentinamente. Pequeñas gotas de lluvia y el viento azotaban su cuerpo; como si fuera un tornado viviente.

Despacio, aquella sombra se acercó a los dos monstruos de hilo atravesando la ventana. El que me sostenía, despacio, fue abriendo su agarre y yo tosí apenas sentí como el aire volvía a circular por mi garganta y llegaba a mis pulmones. Con premura, ese sujeto me tomó por el estómago y algo afilado, lo mismo que había asesinado a mi madre, perforó de mi pecho hasta mi garganta.

Al instante, todo mi cuerpo se enfrió, como si hubiera entrado el invierno de repente y fría nieve me enterrara viva. Cada respiración era más difícil que la anterior para mí. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero extrañamente podía soportar ese dolor adormecedor.

Levanté la mirada y, entre una nubosidad que se posicionaba en mi mirada, pude ver a la figura de la ventana más de cerca. Lo único que conseguí distinguir fue como un par de cosas tiesas, parecidas a las alas de un animal sobresalían de su cabeza y se movían como si tuvieran vida propia. Lo que supuse que eran ojos, brillaban de un intenso color amatista; como una gema preciosa puesta al fuego intenso. Y un par de afiladas navajas salían de sus labios; blancas como el hueso. Después de eso, ya no pude ver más, solo escuchar como los gritos distorsionados de los monstruos de hilo se apoderaron del ambiente. Era dolor lo que percibía en esos gritos desesperados, dolor y horror por lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

Esos gritos tardaron un rato en terminar, pero fue el tiempo suficiente como para que se me grabaran en la memoria. Después, un profundo silencio poseyó el espacio de mi habitación, como si todo lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

Trate de abrir los ojos, pero ya sentía que no tenía el control de mi propio cuerpo. Dolor era todo lo que podía sentir, dolor en todo mi cuerpo menos en una parte de él.

Con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, sean muchas o pocas en ese momento, intente ver a mi alrededor, ver y sentir lo que estaba a mi lado, devorándome la carne de mi cuello. Y es que recuerdo muy bien como un par de agujas afiladas me perforaban la carne, como el olor de la sangre impregnaba mis fosas nasales como si fuera un perfume natural y como mi corazón, a pesar de no tener razón alguna por la cual latir, latía desesperado como si me quisiera brindar un momento más de vida. Al volver mi mirada, al recobrar la poca cordura o visión que me quedaba, lo único que pude ver fueron esos dos orbes color amatista, las horribles y tiesas alas de animal sobre la cabeza de esa cosa… y los dos afilados colmillos con los que succionaba la sangre de mi cuello.

Sin embargo, después de esa pesadilla, al despertar, todo sigue igual. Estoy en la misma habitación, con el mismo olor antiséptico de mis medicinas y el entumecimiento que me envuelve cada mañana. Pero aún puedo oler el olor metálico de la sangre, como si esa noche hubiera pasado apenas hace unos segundos atrás, y ver esos orbes violetas cerca de mi cuerpo; de mi cuello.

—Es muy temprano para que despiertes… —Esos orbes violetas que no muestran ni mentiras ni sinceridad— Nico-chan.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, un poco de introducción a lo que le pasa a Nico con respecto a su enfermedad. En el próximo capítulo volveremos al sanatorio, con Nozomi y Nico, y también con Maki. Esperenlo con ganas. ¿Qué piensan qué pasará ahora? ¿Quien "salvo" a Nico cuando era niña? ¿Por qué Maki aparece al final del capítulo? sentado de pana, no te voy a negar se le ve fresco :v

Bueno, se supone que tocaba Linda Locura, pero debido a la cuarentena en la que todos comenzamos a ser sometidos, pues he tenido que ponerme al dia con las clases no presenciales de la universidad, pero, apenas encuentre un poco de tiempo, escribiré el especial de Linda locura que les debo.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo en esta historia, y espero que les guste. Apenas va el capítulo 2 pero espero que lo disfruten de aquí en adelante.

**SilentDrago:** Gracias como siempre por seguir mis historias; siempre eres muy amable de leer lo que escribo y te lo agradesco. Y pues bueno, tienes razón el capítulo pasado solo fue introductorio, sin ninguna trama aún determinada, pero en este ya poco a poco vamos a poner el contexto a lo que acontece. Espero que te guste, deseo que estes bien y cuidate mucho.

**Aramaru-Chan 26:** No te preocupes por lo que te tardes en llegar a leer, lo importante es que me des una nueva oportunidad de leer mi historia; muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Y mucho ánimo con tus estudios, por cierto.  
Bueno, pasando a la historia, pues Nozomi siempre trae misterios consigo, es lo que pienso desde el principio. Y, como bien dices, esta historia pasa después de la muerte de Shirome, cuando las dos brujas son adoptadas por Sui pero Nozomi se escapa y se va de viaje dejando a Hanayo sola en la aldea (esto pasa en la parte donde narra Kotori). Y pues bueno, en este capítulo conocimos el pasado de Nico, y vimos poquito a Maki por ahi, solo poquito para que les emocione el siguiente capítulo. Y bueno, no pierdas la pista de Lilly, es importante y desde ya te digo que si es bruja, creo que quedó claro con todo el misterio con que le hablo Nozomi. Si quieres tener un pequeño Spoiler, te recomiendo, si tienes tiempo, que leas la parte donde Hanayo iba a sacrificar a Eli por primera vez, ahí Nico menciona un diálogo importante antes de que Eli y Nozomi huyan en su escoba de la torre. Y bueno, algo de la enfermedad de Nico está explícito aquí, pero falta otra mitad que posteriormente lo aclarare.  
Gracias por los buenos deseos que me mandas y espero, en esta cuarentena, ponerme al dia con muchas historias, entre ellas leer Catálisis; disculpa por no leerla, estos día he estado prácticamente encerrado en la universidad y, cuando tengo tiempo, pues me pongo a escribir lo que les debo o a jugar un poco. Deseo que tengas muy buenos días y cuidate mucho. Nos leemos pronto.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Espero que me digan que les pareció este capítulo en las Reviews, las cuales adoro mucho leer.


	3. Chapter II: Espíritu

Buen Día. Espero que todos esten bien.

Les comparto un nuevo capítulo de Hechizo, espero que les guste. En este capítulo regresa algo que me encantaba hacer en la historia principal.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**…2…**

**Espíritu**

* * *

Despacio, me levanté de la cama y vi a mi alrededor. Afuera de la ventana de mi habitación aún se apreciaban los colores grises de un prematuro amanecer. La luna aún no había desaparecido del cielo y una brizna matutina se adhería al cristal de la ventana; dejando pequeñas gotas de lluvia como si fueran insectos de hielo. El olor diurno perfumaba dentro y humedecía la habitación.

Antes de darme cuenta, y como si estuviera aún dentro de mi pesadilla, frente a mí aparecieron las imágenes de mis sueños y, en específico, aquellos orbes amatistas brillaron frente a mí. No obstante, sabía que ya no me encontraba dentro del sueño. Cada día, al despertar, veía la misma imagen y el color de sus ojos. Mis pesadillas eran pesadas y cada mañana me costaba más despertar, es por eso que me costaba mucho discernir entre los ojos que me veían ahora y los de mi pasado.

—¿Otra vez tuviste esa pesadilla? —Su voz suave y amable mostraba desinterés. Siempre era lo mismo con ella: me miraba al despertar, pero, tan pronto abría los ojos, ella desviaba la mirada hacia otro lugar—. ¿No me digas que tomaste esa horrible medicina de nuevo?

—Es lo único que me deja dormir, si no la tomó no pudo conciliar el sueño —Incluso mi voz me parece extraña; siento como si aún estuviera perdida en el mundo de mis recuerdos; como si no me perteneciera. La pesadilla que me acosa todas las noches hace ese efecto en mi cada mañana, empeorando cada día más mi delicada salud.

—No es que me importe que la bebas o no. Pero sabes muy bien, Nico-chan, que esa medicina solo te hace sentir peor, y hace que…

—Las pesadillas sean más nítidas… —Siento como una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, forzada y que me cuesta mantener. Con desinterés veo como la chica a mi lado se acerca despacio hacia mí, con una toalla húmeda en sus manos—. Eso ya lo sé, Maki-chan. Pero al menos puedo descansar un poco —Mi mirada se pierde en sus ojos violetas, esos ojos rasgados que me cautivaron desde la primera vez que la vi; quizás porque me recuerdan un poco al pasado, o quizás porque me intrigan lo vacíos que pueden parecer, aunque, la verdad, no sé la razón del porqué cada que la veo me pierdo en ellos—. Así al menos puedo soñar con que en una de esas pesadillas termine todo… —Musito para mí, esperando a que ella no me escuche.

Despacio, la mano de Maki se levanta y se acerca hacia mí, con la toalla sostenida firmemente y el agua goteando por su ante brazo. Desde que tengo memoria, después de la pesadilla de mi pasado, ella siempre me ha estado cuidando. Desde que llegué al sanatorio, fue la única que se interesó de verdad en mí; bueno, ella y también Lilly. Maki era una simple enfermera en ese sanatorio, y era la única en la que podía confiar y la única que sabía acerca de las pesadillas de mi pasado, y como perdí a mi familia esa lejana noche de tormenta.

—No te esfuerces demasiado —Susurró mientras se acercaba más hacia mí y me limpiaba el sudor de la frente con la toalla. Sus ojos parecían brillar, y me llevaban de nuevo a la pesadilla—. Creo que será mejor que duermas otro rato, estaré contigo hasta que concilies el sueño.

—Lo dices como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento —La miré a los ojos y le sonreí con burla—. ¿Acaso doy la sensación de que me apagaré como una luz en cualquier momento?

—Ya hablamos de esto, Nico-chan. Tu enfermedad es algo grave y no puedes simplemente ignorarla porque cada día piensas que te sientes mejor. Además, esta noche cometiste la tontería de salir de la cama en pijama y mojarte con el agua de lluvia. Sabes que no estás en buena condición como para soportar un resfriado.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien. No es como que un poco de agua… —La tos seca que solía acompañarme siempre, resonó repentinamente. Siempre salía a relucir mi enfermedad en los momentos cuando menos la necesitaba. Sin embargo, Maki rió y me miró con complicidad—. Deja de burlarte, no te das cuenta de que puedo morir en cualquier momento.

—Ahora sí que admites que tienes miedo a desaparecer como una luz.

—Yo no tengo miedo, es solo que… —Mire apenada a mi alrededor.

La principal razón por la que confiaba en Maki era porque ella no me trataba como las demás enfermeras. No me veía con ojos de pena y compasión, o como si en algún momento me fuera a quebrar. Quería pensar que ella era diferente, ya que me trataba como si fuera normal, como si mi enfermedad no existiera, y a veces parecía que disfrutaba burlándose de mí. Pero eso no me molesta tanto, ya que en ella había encontrado a una amiga que no le importaba mi condición y que soportaba todo lo que hacía y todos mis pequeños caprichos. Tenía miedo de que se hartará de mí, ya que, en ese momento, ella se había convertido en mi soporte, en lo único que hacía que por la mañana abriera los ojos. Obviamente ella no lo sabía, sería vergonzoso que se enterara.

—Por cierto… —Maki tomó una silla y la acercó a lado de mi cama—. Anoche llegó una extranjera, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah! —Mire nerviosa hacia la ventana, los primeros rayos de sol salían en el horizonte— Claro. Ella es un poco extraña y creo que viene del mismo lugar que nosotras. Pude ver algunos rasgos asiáticos en su rostro.

—No des eso por hecho. Ya es lo suficientemente raro que nosotras dos nos encontráramos. Que ella venga del mismo lugar sería aún más extraño

—Sabes, ella me debe un favor por hacer que Lilly dejará que se quedará a dormir en el sanatorio, así que voy a hacer que me diga toda la información posible. Definitivamente descubriré si viene del mismo lugar que nosotras.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a ser tan imprudente como para jugar afuera con la lluvia —Maki se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la puerta—. Creo que, como no veo que tengas intenciones de dormir, será mejor que traiga el desayuno de una vez.

—¡Ya te dije que no jugué afuera! Fue _Maud_ la que… —Mire a los lados, buscando a mi pequeña gata blanca—. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿De nuevo se escapó y se fue por ahí? Cuando la vea se va a llevar un buen regaño.

—Eres muy escandalosa. Aún es muy temprano para que… —Maki abrió la puerta y sus palabras se silenciaron al ver a la persona que estaba afuera de la habitación. Era ella, la chica extranjera de la noche anterior.

—Disculpa, no quería molestarlas.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —dijo Maki con autoridad y cortesía. Discretamente, trataba de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella—. Lo siento, pero si busca a la niña de esta habitación no le recomiendo que la moleste. Aún está descansando por el sobreesfuerzo de ayer.

—No es eso. Es solo que… —El maullido de _Maud_ hizo que me levantara velozmente de la cama— creo que esta es su gata.

—_¡Maud!_ —corrí hacia la puerta y vi como la chica sostenía a _Maud_ entre sus brazos—. ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que habías escapado otra vez.

La noche anterior no me había percatado del todo bien de la apariencia de aquella chica extranjera, pero ahora que la veía, parecía más hermosa que la noche anterior. Su cabello era largo, y de un raro color púrpura que me hacía pensar en las noches cuando la luna azul brillaba en el cielo. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color esmeralda; tan brillante que no pude evitar pensar en que desprendían una misteriosa luz. Su rostro era afable y maduro, y esbozaba una linda sonrisa que me hacía sentir tranquila.

—¿Así que esta pequeña es la dueña del gato? —Dijo mientras agachaba la mirada para verme de cerca. Está bien que era pequeña, pero que exagerará sus expresiones me hacía sentir molesta. Retiraba lo dicho, a pesar de ser muy hermosa, esa chica no me daba mucha confianza—. Perdona, niñita, ¿acaso te desperté? Lo siento, pero tu gato comenzó a maullar en la puerta de mi habitación y también me despertó.

—Sabes… —Musite mientras veía al suelo, frustrada por los ojos amables con los que me veía aquella chica—. Tengo quince años. ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme pequeña?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Imposible! Pensé que eras una niña de diez años —La chica comenzó a reír sonoramente—. Vamos, vamos, no digas mentiras. Las niñas malas reciben los castigos más severos cuando dicen ese tipo de cosas.

—Maki —Volví mi mirada hacia Maki, la cual, por alguna razón, estaba absolutamente perdida en la chica que estaba frente a nosotras, podría jurar que veía cada reacción en su rostro, tan fijamente como si viera a través de ella; aunque yo no le tome mucha importancia—, creo que tengo las suficientes fuerzas como para golpear a alguien.

—No lo hagas, eso solo te dejara en cama al menos toda una semana. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que seguir trabajando —Los ojos de Maki se ocultaron detrás de sus párpados.

Al pasar a su lado, la chica de cabello púrpura permaneció viéndola tan fijo como Maki lo hacía anteriormente con ella. Me pareció raro la forma tan misteriosa que había tomado el aire que respiraba en ese instante; como si hubiera entrado a una realidad extraña y diferente.

—Toma, pequeña —Repentinamente, la chica acercó a _Maud_ a mis brazos y, de un saltó, se acurruco en mis brazos, se presionó contra mi pecho y comenzó a ronronear—. Me sorprendió mucho cuando la encontré afuera de mi habitación. Me alegré un poco al verla, ya que pensé que podía quedarme con ella.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! No dejare que te lleves a mi única amiga.

—Sabes… —La chica me miró a los ojos. Eran hipnóticos; sentía que, si despegaba mi mirada de ellos, me perdería de algo importante— no es la primera vez que la veo. Anoche fue de mucha ayuda, ya que me ayudó a encontrar este lugar y gracias a ella pude pasar la noche en un lugar seco y cálido. Le debo mucho a tu amiga.

—No, no solo le debes algo a ella —La mire con altanería—. Fue gracias a mí la razón por la que te pudiste quedar. Y, ahora que sé que _Maud_ también te ayudo, espero que la recompensa por mi favor sea muy grande.

—Vamos, no tengo tantos dulces para regalarte.

—¡¿Quién te dijo que quería dulces?!

La chica esbozó una sonrisa burlona. Me sentí cada vez más irritada al ver cómo se reía de mí. Trate de que sus constantes burlas no me molestaran, porque sabía que si le ponía la suficiente atención a lo que decía, ella no pararía de molestarme.

Tenía claro que mi complexión era pequeña y débil debido a la enfermedad que desde hace años devoraba un poco de mi vida; pero que ella se burlara de esa forma, sin reparo en que me sentía lastimada por sus comentarios… Quizás me hizo pensar que sus intenciones no eran tan malas. Era extraño ese sentimiento, ya que, desde hace tiempo consideraba que las personas que olvidaban que estaba enferma y no me veían con fragilidad eran persona en las que podía confiar y que me transmitían sinceridad, o al menos que las mentiras en sus ojos eran más difíciles de apreciar. Aunque quizás solo era mi propia forma de despreciarme por todo lo que me había pasado por no poder diferenciar entre la sinceridad y las mentiras en los ojos de las personas. No lo tenía del todo claro.

—Bueno, ¿señorita…?

—Nico… —Dije, sin mirarla a los ojos, simplemente acariciando el pelaje blanco de _Maud_; sintiendo su suavidad en mis manos—. Y tú, ¿tienes un nombre?

—Claro que lo tengo. Soy Chizuru —Levante el rostro y la vi directamente a los ojos; eran tan brillantes y cristalinos que me hacían sentir perdida en ese inmenso mundo de color. Pequeños destellos resplandecían en ellos, como gotas de lluvia que caían directamente a contraluz—. ¿Pasa algo, Nico?

—Sé que ese es el nombre que le diste a Lilly —sus ojos se abrieron más, dejándome entrar por completo a ese mundo de verdor y fulgores mágicos; donde la sinceridad podía verse más clara para mí—. Pero ni creas que soy tan ingenua en pensar que ese es tu verdadero nombre. Vamos, puedes decírmelo. No se lo diré a Lilly si es lo que te incomoda.

—¿Cómo es que lo supiste?

—Oh, bueno —Despacio, mi mirada fue decayendo, ni siquiera sentía que lo hiciera por cuenta propia, solo era un movimiento mecánico de mi cabeza. De un momento a otro ya tenía la mirada fija en _Maud_, que se acomodaba más contra mi pecho—. Desde que era una niña pequeña… —Vividas imágenes de mis pesadillas volvieron a mi cabeza—, he sabido muy bien cuando un adulto miente… —De soslayo, volví a mirar el rostro de la chica; realmente parecía un poco sorprendida por lo que decía—. No te lo tomes tan enserio. Simplemente siento cuando alguien no me habla con sinceridad. Es como un horrible sentimiento de impotencia que ilumina los ojos de las personas cuando están diciéndome una mentira piadosa. Así que sé muy bien que tu nombre, Chizuru, no es más que una mentira.

Unos segundos pasaron, en el que el sonido del trinar de las aves que venía de la calle resonó fuerte en mi habitación. No la vi directamente, pero la chica movía los labios tranquilamente, como si quisiera seguir hablando, pero le costaba expresarse.

—Está bien, no te obligare a que me digas tu nombre. Después de todo, no creo que te vuelva a ver después de que te vayas a tu país.

—¿A mi país…? —La chica sonrió repentinamente, con una linda y pequeña sonrisa—. Oh, ¿también te diste cuenta de que no soy de aquí?

—Bueno —La mire de reojo—. No te ofendas, pero tu inglés no es tan bueno. Yo he vivido mucho en este lugar y se distinguir del inglés nativo y del mezclado con japonés —Le sonreí animada—. Ya que yo también suelo confundir las palabras en ocasiones —Libere una suave risa, lo suficientemente tranquila como quitar la tensión que se había creado entre las dos.

—Tienes razón… —Sonreí al sentirme orgullosa de adivinar la procedencia y los secretos de esa chica—. Tal y como piensas, vengo de Japón. De un pueblo alejado de toda civilización —La chica entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y, suavemente, los levantó para tocar su pecho—. Mi verdadero nombre no es Chizuru, pero pensé que, en un lugar extranjero, podría tener cualquier nombre que quisiera sin preocuparme —Una amable sonrisa, que me aceleró el corazón, apareció repentinamente en su rostro. Sus facciones se iluminaban con los claros rayos de sol matutino y sus ojos, como si brillaran con luz propia, desprendieron más ese hermoso color verde esmeralda—. Mi nombre es Nozomi —Ladeó la cabeza de forma inocente—. Es interesante que haya conocido a alguien como tú, Nicochi.

—¡¿Nicochi?! —Nozomi se llevó una mano a la boca y, elegantemente, dejo salir una risita burlona.

—Es porque pareces muy pequeña, aunque tus palabras son tan afiladas como las de un adulto.

Con una mirada burlona, me vio directo a los ojos, y yo, debido a la vergüenza que sentía al escuchar mi nombre de esa forma tan infantil, no pude hacer otra cosa que resignarme y ver hacia otro lado. Mi rostro se sentía cálido y más en mis mejillas, donde de seguro un suave rubor iluminaba mi cara.

—Bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya —Levante la cabeza, para encarar a Nozomi de nuevo—. Lilly solo me dijo que podía quedarme hasta el amanecer, y no quiero molestarla más. —La sonrisa en sus labios parecía distante, casi melancólica—. Así que… —Nozomi me dio la espalda y, antes de que diera un paso.

—¡Espera! —La sostuve de la muñeca, deteniéndola repentinamente. Incluso _Maud_ cayó al suelo, pero no me preocupe por ella ya que cayó de pie. Mi mano temblaba contra su piel, y no sabía si era porque el efecto de la medicina que había tomado la noche anterior comenzaba a desaparecer, pero de un momento a otro sentí un súbito mareo—. Ni pienses que podrás irte así, sin siquiera darme mi recompensa por hacerte un favor —Nozomi me vio de reojo y me sonrió.

—Lo siento, Nicochi, pero yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte —Fruncí el ceño al escucharla; no sabía porque me ponía un poco molesta que me dijera eso. Es decir, no quería nada material, y estaba de más decir que tampoco quería que me diera dulces.

—Eres una chica muy problemática —La mire detenidamente, viendo como las reacciones en su rostro comenzaban a cambiar—. Nunca pretendí que me dieras algo a cambio. Por tu apariencia, se nota que no llevas nada más que ese viejo vestido y ese sombrero que seguro lo compraste en alguna tienda de disfraces.

—Nicochi, es grosero que digas eso.

—Sin embargo, espero mi recompensa—La mire con malicia, mientras me ponía frente a ella—. Quiero que te quedes a desayunar conmigo, y me cuentes un poco más del lugar del que vienes —Trate de sonreír, pero aún me sentía extrañamente mareada—. Se supone que Maki iba a traer el desayuno, pero creo que no pasa nada si hoy vamos al comedor del sanatorio.

—¡Eh! —Nozomi retrocedió, sorprendida. No me miraba a los ojos, desesperada trataba de mantener su mirada alejada de la mía—. Yo no puedo quedarme a desayunar. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y lugares que visitar —Otra vez vi el claro brillo de mentira en sus ojos. Sonreí con malicia.

—Hasta que dejes de mentir voy a dejar de insistir —La tome del brazo mientras que, sorpresivamente, _Maud_ se restregaba entre sus piernas, instándole a que la viera—. Sabes, parece que _Maud_ te tomó cariño. No querrás irte ahora sin poder acariciarla un poco más, ¿verdad?

—Eso es jugar sucio, Nicochi —Nozomi miró a _Maud_, la cual se frotaba con delicadeza entre sus piernas—. Tú también eres como tu dueña, ambas juegan muy sucio. Pero supongo que así tendré una excusa para tomar aquí el desayuno —Me volteó a ver y esbozó una suave sonrisa—. Parece que no tengo otra opción ¿verdad?

—Así es. Vamos.

Tome a Nozomi de la mano y las dos, junto a _Maud_ liderando al frente, comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo. Trataba de caminar lo más rápido que podía, tolerando un poco mi visión que comenzaba a difuminarse.

Empezaba a sentirme cada vez más mareada, y eso que apenas habíamos caminado hasta el recibidor que estaba al final del pasillo de mi habitación. Mis respiraciones eran constantes y resonaban contra el viento. Un poco cansada al sentir como mi corazón comenzaba a latir con premura, aligeré el paso y me puse a lado de Nozomi, la cual, a juzgar por la forma en la que me veía, no sabía si se había dado cuenta de que me sentía mal o simplemente lo ignoraba.

—Y bien… —Me dijo con su voz suave y que, en ese momento escuchaba muy distante—. ¿Dónde está el comedor? No quiero meterme en problemas con Lilly, así que esto será lo último que haga por ti, Nicochi.

—Ya lo sé… —Tomé una fuerte bocanada de aire—, ya lo sé…

—Si te sientes tan mal, quizás deberías de haber permanecido en tu habitación.

—¡Estoy bien! —Así que, si se había dado cuenta. Pero actuaba de una manera tan desinteresada que pensé que simplemente me ignoraba—. Es solo que me cansé por emocionarme demasiado…

—Ah, ¿entonces estás emocionada por invitarme a desayunar? —Sentí calor en mis mejillas y, solo un poco más, mi visión se volvió a nublar.

—¡Cállate! Claro que no estoy emocionada en absoluto.

—Bueno, ya que estamos, y ya que dijiste que querías saber más de mí…

—¿Si? —Traté de verla. A pesar de que mi mirada estaba difuminada como si hubiera una espesa niebla a mi alrededor, podía verla a ella muy nítidamente de cerca. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, en contraste con la luz blanca del sol—. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca he estado en Japón, así que solo tenía curiosidad de saber cómo es ese lugar.

—¿Eh? Estaba segura de que eras japonesa. Pero ahora que te veo… —Nozomi se acercó a mi rostro, podía incluso sentir su respiración en mi piel y oler su aroma; una fragancia particular a flores naturales. Sus ojos brillaban, de verdad parecían brillar—, creo que me equivoque.

—B-Bueno —Trate de caminar de frente, eludiendo su insistente mirada—. Mis padres son japoneses. Pero, desde que tengo memoria, yo he vivido aquí, en Londres.

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué hay de esa chica? —Nozomi volvió a caminar a mi lado, mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y dibujaba una silueta a la altura de los hombros—. La chica de cabello corto color escarlata. Me pareció que ella también tenía algo que ver contigo —Sonreí al escuchar su acertada deducción.

—Maki solo es una enfermera de aquí. La conocí cuando comencé a vivir en el sanatorio. Aunque parezca adulta y se comporte como tal, ella tiene mi misma edad, lo creas o no. Sabes… —Suspiré, al recordar la imagen de Maki; su figura, su forma tan madura de actuar y su voz refinada—, tengo un poco de envidia de lo madura que es —Ignorando mis propias palabras, proseguí hablando con normalidad—. La asignaron conmigo para que sea mi cuidadora y, curiosamente, también ella es de descendencia japonesa. Aunque no se mucho de ella… —Me sobresalte repentinamente al escuchar lo que decía—. ¡Pero no le vayas a decir ni una palabra de lo que te dije, solo se me molestaría más de lo que ya lo hace! —Nozomi rió ante mis palabras apresuradas.

—¿Llevas tantos años viviendo con ella y no se lo has preguntado? —La mire directo a los ojos, en serio, no sabía si era por lo mareada que me sentía, pero esos orbes esmeraldas que tenía como pupilas parecían desprender una extraña luz—. Yo creo que Maki se comporta como alguien de su edad. Es decir, no la conozco, pero supongo que ha pasado por situaciones que la orillaron a seguir el camino que está siguiendo. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Nicochi, ni tampoco te tienes que apresurar a ser lo que no eres.

—Quizás tengas razón —Desvié la mirada hacia otro lado. Sus palabras eran amables y me presionaban el corazón; además de que su forma de hablar era cautivadora de cierta forma—. Bueno, digamos que Maki es una enfermera misteriosa y que ha pasado por mucho. No sé mucho de ella porque la mayoría del tiempo… —Baje la mirada, tratando de ver las baldosas de madera debajo de mí; en ese momento me parecían muy lejanas—, la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso durmiendo, debido a mi enfermedad. Casi no suelo hablar con ella, a pesar de que puedo escuchar su voz todos los días. Más que nada, ella parece que le gusta escucharme, así que rara vez he considerado preguntarle acerca de ella o de su pasado —Sonreí, por alguna razón, su rostro llegó a mi mente como si fuera un recuerdo que fluía con naturalidad dentro de mí—. Como sea. Ahora háblame más de…

—¡Oh, así que Maki-chan es una chica misteriosa! —Sin posibilidad de seguir hablando, Nozomi comenzó a caminar de nuevo, ignorando por completo la forma en la que la veía: desconcertada y un poco sorprendida por no dejarme hablar. Sin embargo, me sentía tan cansada que no quise decir nada más; así que dejé que ella siguiera hablando—. ¿Qué me dices de Lilly?

—B-Bueno ella… —Mi cabeza dolía cada que caminaba. Solo tenía que aguantar un poco más; al menos hasta llegar al comedor; ahí seguro que podría descansar—. Ella es la dueña del sanatorio y…

—¡Ustedes! —Repentinamente, la voz de la dueña resonó entre los pasillos—. ¡Nico, ¿qué rayos haces fuera de la cama?! —Mire detrás de mí, viendo cómo, con su rostro furioso, Lilly se acercaba a nosotras. Sus ojos color negros se ocultaban detrás de sus lentes de media luna, pero, incluso así, podía ver la severidad que derrochaban a pesar de que su voz era tranquila como siempre—. ¡¿Tú?! —Lilly se volvió hacia Nozomi—. Creo que fui muy clara cuando te dije… —Repentinamente, Lilly se quedó muda, cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos de Nozomi—. Lárgate de una vez.

—P-Pero… —Traté de reprochar, pero sentí como si mi voz fueran meros susurros—. No puedes hacer eso, aún me debe…

—No me importa lo que te deba o lo que no, Nico. Esta señorita tenía un acuerdo conmigo de irse lo más temprano que pudiera —Volteé a ver a Nozomi y me sorprendí al notar como su sonrisa se hacía más grande y, hasta cierto punto, expresaba algo de burla con ella.

—Me gustaría irme, pero da la casualidad de que le debo un favor a Nicochi —Lilly dio un paso al escucharla hablar—. No me gusta que mis deudas no queden saldadas. Además, lo único que íbamos a hacer era ir al comedor a tomar el desayuno que, amablemente, Nicochi me ofreció —El rostro de Lilly cambió, su blanca piel se puso pálida y el iris de sus ojos negros temblaba frenéticamente; como si, de alguna forma, contuviera el enojo que tenía por dentro.

—Bien… —Parecía que Lilly luchaba por guardar la compostura—. Iré más tarde a tu habitación, Nico. Y tú… —Vio a Nozomi directo a los ojos—, si le pasa algo…

—Está bien, me haré cargo de ella, no te preocupes tanto por eso. Prometo que no le pasara nada. Es decir, solo íbamos a tomar el desayuno —Dijo Nozomi. Aún mantenía su sonrisa burlona esbozada en sus labios.

Tragándose su enojo, Lilly presionó su mandíbula y frunció los labios con desaprobación. Dramáticamente, se dio media vuelta y, sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar con grandes zancadas de vuelta por donde había venido. Al alejarse, pude ver que en la mano llevaba algo firmemente sostenido: era mi medicina, la cual, en ese momento tanta falta me hacía.

—N-Nozomi… —Musité, o al menos pensé que lo hacía, ya ni siquiera sentía si mis palabras salían de mi boca—. Creo que no podré acompañarte al desayuno… —Llevé una mano a mi cabeza, la cual cada vez me dolía más—. Es mejor que vuelva a mi habitación.

—¿A tomar tu medicina? —Las palabras de Nozomi eran mecánicas. Casi me parecían extrañas, como si ella no las hubiera dicho—. Supongo que no hay otra opción —Ella se acercó hacia mí—. Creo que alguien más ya te lo dijo antes, Nico —Cada vez estaba más cerca de mi cuerpo, podía sentir un extraño calor venir de ella; de sus manos cuando me tomaron de los hombros. Mis piernas flaquearon al instante en el que las manos de Nozomi presionaron mi delicada piel. En ese momento solo podía mantener mi mirada fija en ella—, pero, deberias conseguir una nueva medicina para poder sentirte mejor… —Mi corazón latió con fuerza. No sabía cómo reaccionar al escuchar las mismas palabras que me había dicho Maki incontables veces salir de la boca de Nozomi. Ella siempre me decía lo mismo, día tras día, y yo solo le repetía constantemente las mismas palabras; día tras día.

—Es lo único que me ayuda a dormir.

Despacio, mis párpados se empezaron a cerrar, hasta que apenas pude ver a Nozomi de cerca. Lo último que vi fue una destellante luz, la cual imaginé que pertenecía a los destellos pálidos del sol que entraban por las ventanas. Caí suavemente, pero no al suelo, sino que sentí una extraña comodidad en mi cuerpo y una cálida sensación recorrerme entera. No sabía lo que era, pero se sentía reconfortante, como si el sol hubiera hecho una manta que caía a mi cuerpo y me cobijaba entera. De un momento a otro, toda sensación se perdido en mi cuerpo, hasta que un extraño entumecimiento paralizó mi cuerpo… Al cerrar los ojos y caer rendida al sueño, no hubo horribles imágenes de pesadillas… Sólo una profunda y eterna negrura.

* * *

Bueno, lo que más extrañaba no era los poderes mágicos ni el misterio de Nozomi... ¡Lo que extrañaba era dejar inconsciente a mi protagonista! jajaja que recuerdos. Ya saben que los desmayos de mis protagonistas vienen justificados y, ya que Nico está inconsciente, el siguiente capítulo lo va a narrar Maki. ¿Que piensan que pase a continuación? ¿Creen que Lilly y Nozomi peleen a muerte por lo que sea que le pase a Nico? Nozomi parece ser más precavida y más aguda con todo lo que pasa a su alrededor; parece que sabe más de lo que aparenta, o quizás solo es una casualidad. ¿Que clase de misterios envuelven a Lilly? Parece que incluso Maki tiene algo que ver con respecto a la enfermedad de Nico, pero eso se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Por cierto! No ignoren los títulos de los capítulos que son importantes también.

Es un gusto para mí traerles esta historia, como dije, tengo otro capitulo mas adelantado y solo me resta escribir el final. Así que espero terminar de publicar esta historia antes de fin de mes (aunque sabemos que eso no va a pasar :v). Por cierto, el cumpleaños de Maki se acerca y tambien tengo dos sorpresas que espero poder compartirles. Esperenlas ansiosos. Finalmente, gracias por el apoyo y por regalarme su tiempo al leer mi historia.

**SilentDrago:** Hola, espero que estes muy bien. No te equivocas con lo del Bloodripper, más que en el Coco, me lo imaginé como Jack el destripador y pues supongo que lo del coco fue por la forma en la que los adultos asustaban a los niños. Como dices, aún quedan misterios por resolver (como Scooby Doo), pero eso ya será en el siguiente capítulo, ya que en este solo vimos la perspectiva de Nico y como vive con su enfermedad; además de conocer más a Maki y un poquitin a Lilly.  
Espero que estes muy buen Silent y tu tambien cuidate mucho de las enfermedades, que estamos en un periodo crítico con todo lo que pasa.

**ARAMARU-CHAN 26:** Espero que estes muy bien, aqui te esperamos el tiempo necesario así que no te preocupes. Ahora, pasando a la Review, me hizo gracia que le echaras la culpa a Sui, digo, si es malvada, pero no a tal punto de meter su cuchara hasta en Londres; aaauuunque... bueno, el motivo principal por el que solo hubiera una bruja protectora en el mundo era porque no había más brujas mas que Nozomi y Hanayo... Así que, aunque no quiera admitirlo, la situación de esta historia sí que beneficia en parte a Sui en un futuro; aunque no es un plan orquestado por ella, sería muy forzado decir lo contrario. Y, por cierto, lamento decirlo pero tus cálculos se salen mucho de lo que de verdad pasó cuando Nico estaba pequeña. Si, es verdad que Shirome aún vivía cuando pasaron los sucesos de la pesadilla de Nico, pero... Bueno, lo dejare para los siguientes capítulos que es otra aprte del misterio de esta historia.  
Y bueno, como dices, el capítulo pasado son los recuerdos de Nico y en los que gira toda la historia; Nico es la protagonista junto a Maki, así que sí, es un flashback de su pasado. Y te diré que tienes parte de razón con lo que dices de Lilly; por cierto, ella es una bruja.  
Bueno, como dices estaremos resolviendo el misterio en futuros capítulos, por el momento deseo que te cuides mucho y nos leemos pronto.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y por sus Amables Reviews. Nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter III: Alma

Buen Día, espero que esten muy bien.

Por fin pude darme un tiempo y corregir este capítulo de Hechizo. Siento la demora. Ahora solo falta uno para terminar esta pequeña miniserie.

Disfruten la lectura, no olviden decirme que les parecio el capitulo, lo apreciaría bastante.

* * *

**…3…**

**Alma**

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo pretendías estar escuchando? —Incluso con su voz calmada, irradiaba un sentimiento de autoridad—. Vamos, ya no tiene por qué seguirnos. Sal de ahí, Maki-chan.

Despacio, me acerque a donde estaba esa chica. No me deje intimidar por el tono de su voz, sereno y a la vez intimidante. No es que le tuviera miedo, sino que el simple hecho de escuchar su voz me traía a la memoria un sentimiento de incertidumbre y confusión.

Al verla detenidamente, no podía evitar percibir los rasgos de sus vidas pasadas: Esos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, ese cabello purpura que evocaba a los astros de la noche y esa aura misteriosa que no podía dejar pasar por alto. La primera vez que la vi, en la habitación de Nico, dudé que fuera ella. Pero ahora estaba segura, y más al ver como tomaba a Nico en brazos y como esa luz apenas perceptible para mí comenzaba escalar por el cuerpo de la enfermiza chica.

—No te preocupes, Maki-chan, no le estoy haciendo nada malo —Ella esbozó una sonrisa, mientras que su agarre se cerraba más en los hombros de Nico—. Si no me crees puedes acercarte a comprobarlo. —La miré con precaución, al ver esa sutil mueca en sus labios supe que tenía que mantenerme precavida en todo momento frente a ella.

—No es necesario, sé que está bien —Me crucé de brazos y ella sonrió. Sabía de más que ella no le haría nada a Nico, desde que las comencé a seguir supe que lo único que buscaba esa chica era información; valiosa información que poco a poco le fue sonsacando a Nico—. Ella no me importa en lo absoluto, sé que estará bien de cualquier forma.

—Estas muy segura de eso, Maki-chan —Su sonrisa se hizo más grande y, hasta cierto punto, incrédula. Aunque sabía que solo sonreía para disimular lo que de verdad sentía; así era ella; la conocía bien a pesar de que no era la misma persona—. Pero tienes razón. Nicochi está bien, solo duerme después de mucho tiempo. Duerme plácidamente como nunca lo había hecho —Nozomi volvió su mirada hacia el rostro de Nico. Yo me atreví a dar un par de pasos hacia ellas. Si bien, no estaba preocupada, sabía que me sentiría más tranquila si podía estar cerca de Nico y comprobarlo por mi cuenta.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Realmente no. No creo que estés en el derecho de preguntarme algo, Maki-chan —La sonrisa de la chica desapareció sustituyéndola con una extraña expresión. No volvió a verme a los ojos, sin embargo, me permitió seguir hablando después de que una suave risa saliera de sus labios—. Pero, incluso, si te pretendo detener, seguro que preguntaras de cualquier forma.

—Esa manera de hablar... —Sus ojos, poco a poco, subieron a verme; me escudriñaban entera. Su mirada era pesada y sentía como si pudiera ver a través de mí—. Conozco a los de tu sangre. Eres descendiente de los astros, ¿verdad? —Su mirada mostraba desinterés. O quizás más bien desprecio ante mis palabras— Conozco a los tuyos, no son más que unos sucios traidores de la sangre.

—Terminaste de hablar, Maki-chan —Ella sonrió, plácida y tranquilamente, como si mis palabras no le afectarán en lo más mínimo; como si no hubiera escuchado los que le había dicho—. Es mejor que llevemos a Nicochi a su habitación y hagas lo que has estado haciendo durante estos últimos años.

—¡Cállate! —Grite con molestia, mas no hacia ella, sino más para mí—. Tú madre era una prodigiosa bruja, pero traicionó su propio linaje de sangre.

—¿Conociste a mi madre? —Nozomi no parecía mostrar sorpresa. Su tono de voz era más bien despreocupado—. Pues, Maki-chan, espero que no sea mucho pedir que no hables de ella frente a mí —Sus dos ojos comenzaron a irradiar una luz mágica. Pequeñas chispas color esmeralda brillaban frente a su rostro; como si le quemaran las pupilas—. ¿De acuerdo? —Sus párpados se cerraron despacio y el brillo esmeralda desapareció detrás de ellos.

—No me asustas —Camine hacia ella, lo suficiente confiada como para pensar en que actuaría de alguna forma en mi contra. Sorpresivamente, al ver que me acercaba, ella solo consiguió esbozar una suave sonrisa—. No tengo ninguna razón que me haga temerte. He vivido lo suficiente como para saber qué clase de magia es la que utilizan tú y tus descendientes.

—Y yo he estudiado lo suficiente como para saber qué clase de horribles cosas le has hecho a Nicochi. Y eso que sólo vi un poco dentro de su cabeza; dentro de sus pensamientos —Sentí mi rostro arder de cólera por sus palabras; sentí como el calor de mi frustración escalaba por mis mejillas de forma apresurada. Me sentía raramente turbada y molesta por sus palabras, ya que sabía que ella no debería de tener idea de lo que había estado haciendo con Nico cada noche; cuando ella dormía.

—Esta es una pelea entre nosotras, no la metas en esto —Me puse de cuclillas y acerqué mi mano al rostro pálido de Nico. La joven bruja siguió mi mano con la mirada

Entre sueños, Nico comenzó a remover su cuerpo, parecía descansar. Su pesadilla, que noche tras noche la acosaba, no estaba en ese momento en sus pensamientos. No podía mostrarme asombrada frente a la chica que la tenía en brazos; no quería darle la satisfacción de verme tranquila o que me tomará desprevenida. Pero era verdad que, por dentro, sorpresa era todo lo que consumía mi pecho al ver como Nico dormía plácidamente, como nunca en su vida lo había hecho.

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que pretendo con ella... —musite.

—Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por ella —Nozomi me volteó a ver, con una sonrisa maternal y que irradiaba calidez—. Yo no vengo aquí a hacerles ningún daño. Solo es una casualidad que me haya encontrado con ustedes.

—¿Casualidad, dices? —Reí sarcásticamente, mientras tocaba la fría piel de Nico, aquella fría piel que noche tras noche sentía cerca de la mía—. ¿Y quieres que me crea que todo es simple casualidad o algo ocasionado por el destino? No sé si pretendes engañarme con tus palabras misteriosas, pero no soy tan idiota como tú crees como para creer que todo lo que gira a tu alrededor es debido a lo que llamas destino.

—Sabes, Maki-chan, no busco convencerte de lo contrario ni decir que el destino fue el que me trajo aquí, y, además, quizás tengas razón, Maki-chan. Pero de verdad no sabía a lo que me atenía al entrar en este lugar —Su voz era tranquila. Comenzaba a ceder ante su postura defensiva, así que era mi oportunidad para tomar a Nico y dejar ese asunto como terminado—. Yo solo caminaba una noche cerca de aquí cuando un lindo e inteligente gatito me atrajo a este lugar. Sabes, ella estaba preocupada por su dueña, como supongo que tu también lo estás.

—¡No sabes absolutamente nada sobre mí! —Me exalte al escuchar su voz burlona y la forma cordial con la que pretendía hablarme. Antes había pensado que ella estaba bajando la guardia, pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba; era yo la que lo había hecho—. Suficiente de hablar —Con brusquedad, tome a Nico de los hombros. Ella permaneció dormida a pesar de que mi voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte—. Llevaré a Nico-chan de vuelta a su habitación y tú, como te dijo la dueña del lugar, te iras de una vez por todas.

—¿Eh? Pero aun no terminamos de conversar... —Tome con fuerza el cuerpo de Nico y lo atraje hacia mí. Nozomi no hizo intento de detenerme, simplemente se limitó a sonreír—. Vamos, Maki-chan, no me la voy a llevar a ninguna parte. Sé que has estado trabajando duro para poder mantener su enfermedad controlada, aunque esa enfermedad la hayas...

—¡CÁLLATE! —Mis brazos temblaron contra el cuerpo de Nico, sentí como mi corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y un repentino escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal; un sentimiento que hace mucho no sentía—. Si quieres seguir con vida...

—Oh, Maki-chan, no pretendo meterme en tu camino. Ni siquiera yo sería tan tonta como para provocar a un ser milenario.

—¿Entonces, sabes quién soy? —Nozomi asintió con premura, pero manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios—. Pues eso facilita las cosas. Ahora vete si no quieres ser desgarrada viva.

—¿En serio harías algo como eso? —La mirada de Nozomi comenzó a molestarme. Sentía unas terribles ganas de dejarla callada. Me controlé lo más que pude, aunque el instinto dentro de mi comenzaba a brotar conforme la sangre se calentaba en mis venas—. Pero escuche que no matabas a nadie desde hace años.

—Pues quizás pueda hacer una excepción contigo —Nozomi rió—. ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

—No es gracioso, es solo que, al ver tu mirada, puedo notar lo desesperada que estás. No puedo evitar pensar que en realidad no me harás nada.

Su voz burlona, esos ojos que me veían como si fuera poca cosa, de verdad me hacía enfadar el hecho de tener su presencia a mi lado. Presione más el cuerpo de Nico. La sangre dentro de mí me calentaba el cuerpo y dentro de mi cabeza solo un pensamiento reinaba: «quiero que esta estúpida bruja se calle de una maldita vez».

Volví mi mirada hacia Nozomi, la cual retrocedió un paso al ver la furia con la que la miraba. Sin embargo, el semblante en su rostro era el mismo. Di un paso hacia ella, con Nico aun en brazos. Sentía que mis respiraciones calentaban todo mi cuerpo cada que salían de mi boca y el enojo e ira se incrementaban conforme la sonrisa de esa mujer seguía esbozada en sus labios.

—¿Me quieres mostrar un espectáculo? —Dijo ella en tono burlón—. No creo poder soportar el poder de un vampiro, Maki-chan.

—¿No tienes miedo? —Dije mecánicamente, con una voz casi susurrada que se perdió rápido en el aire—. Es mejor así, es mejor ver la cara de terror de las personas valientes cuando su carne es arrancada a trozos.

—Maki-chan, eso suena incluso amable de tu parte.

—¡Deja de burlarte! —Grite con euforia, mientras sentía como las alas, tiesas de murciélago, surgían en mi cabeza y la sangre, despacio, salía de la comisura de mis labios por la fuerza con que me mordía la piel.

—Vamos, no quieres hacer un escándalo en este lugar, ¿verdad? Seguro que la mujer que nos vigila se enojara si haces algo en su amado y vacío lugar... —Nozomi rió de pronto—. No querrás destruir el lugar que tanto le costó construir.

—Cállate —Me acerque un par de pasos más, mientras que Nozomi retrocedió igualmente. No parecía asustada en lo absoluto, su mirada era ambigua y no mostraba terror, ni sentimiento alguno. Ella sabía fingir muy bien ya que sabía, y podía oler, como su sangre se calentaba, y como dentro de ella el pulso se le aceleraba. Ella tenía miedo, pero no quería mostrármelo. Ella era una necia mentirosa incluso cuando se trataba de eso.

Los ojos de Nozomi, repentinamente, se consumieron en una tenue luz esmeralda cuando me acerque un par de pasos más. El cuerpo de Nico temblaba en mis manos por la fuerza con la que la sostenía. La mano de Nozomi, de pronto, subió súbitamente en dirección hacia mí. Su sonrisa permanecía fija en sus labios y la luz esmeralda de sus ojos le iluminaba el rostro.

—¿Vas a atacar, Maki-chan? —Los dedos de la chica se imbuyeron en chispas color esmeralda—. O solo te quedaras mirándome todo el rato.

Sabía que había mentiras en sus palabras, es por eso que no me provocaba más temor estar frente a esa luz que parecía corrosiva. Más cerca aún de ella, levanté mi mano y, con violencia, enterré mis uñas en mi piel. Rasgue la palma de mi mano y la sangre, espesa y caliente, se deslizó por mi ante brazo. Un brillo carmesí iluminó el rastro de sangre de mi mano, como una serpiente venenosa que se enroscaba en mi brazo. Pequeñas gotas de sangre se derramaban por mi mano y brillaban de escarlata en mi piel.

—¿Así que así es como lo haces? —Los ojos de Nozomi dejaron de brillar—. Creo que ya vi suficiente, me rindo. Ya entendí que vas muy en serio con lo de proteger a Nico.

Me quede incrédula por lo que había dicho, pero eso solo hizo que mi enojo se hiciera más grande. Abrí los ojos y, desesperada, lancé la sangre caliente que brillaba en mis manos hacia ella. La chica puso sus manos frente a su rostro a manera de escudo, buscando protegerse del inminente ataque sorpresa. Sin embargo, antes de que la sangre caliente que le había arrojado tocara su piel, una luz rosa se interpuso entre mi sangre y la piel de Nozomi.

—¿Pensaban pelear aquí adentro? —La voz sepulcral y a la vez amable de Lilly salió de entre las sombras, como un eco imperecedero y eterno.

—Así que si estabas observando —Nozomi volvió la mirada hacia detrás de ella, viendo emerger a la figura de Lilly desde detrás. Sus ojos castaños y su cabello brillaban con un aura rosada; al igual que sus dedos envueltos en esa cálida luz—. Estaba esperando el momento en el que intervendrías. ¿Acaso pretendías que tu empleada destruyera todo el lugar?

—¡Es suficiente, niña! —Gritó Lilly mientras lanzaba un rayo rosado hacia Nozomi—. Guarda silencio de una maldita vez.

La luz rosada de las manos de Lilly envolvió el cuerpo de Nozomi, como si fuera una soga luminosa. Nozomi, aun sonriendo, o pretendiendo que lo hacía, se comenzó a remover entre la magia que la mantenía ahora prisionera.

—Eso es algo muy sucio, Lilly-san —La sonrisa por fin abandonó los labios de Nozomi—. ¿No dijiste que querías que me fuera? —Con fuerza se trataba de liberar de la magia de Lilly, pero está escaló hasta sus manos cuando la magia color esmeralda de la bruja comenzó a brillar en sus dedos—. Vamos, esto ya no es divertido. Solo estaba hablando con Maki-chan. Yo no pretendía hacerle daño a nadie.

—Me dices eso después de que me mostraras la forma tan sucia en la que pretendías engañar a Nico.

—¿Nico? ¿Qué tanto les interesa esa humana a ustedes dos? —Cansada de luchar, Nozomi simplemente se rindió. Una voz carente de emoción salió de sus labios—. De acuerdo, ya entendí. No me meteré más en sus asuntos. Me iré ahora si eso es lo que quieren.

—¿Irte? —Me acerque hacia ella, aun molesta por cómo se había burlado de mí—. Pero si esto apenas comienza. Ahora que te tengo vulnerable frente a mí —La sangre de la herida de mi mano salió de nuevo y despacio la lleve hacia su mejilla. Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron en sorpresa, al sentir como la cálida sangre corroía su piel—. Hare que te mantengas callada lo más que pueda —Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de la bruja. Por fin parecía que cedía antes sus emociones. Sin embargo, antes poder seguir disfrutando el espectáculo de su dolor, algo me detuvo.

—Déjala ya —Sentí que algo me entumecía el cuerpo al escuchar la voz de Lilly. Su magia también comenzaba a escalar por mis piernas, por mi torso; cual cadenas que me aprisionaban—. Maki, es suficiente. Dejaremos que se vaya tranquila después de que... —La mirada de Lilly se perdió en le rostro adormilado de Nico.

—¡Cómo puedes estar tan segura! —Lilly se acercó hacia mí y tomó a la inconsciente Nico de las manos—. ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan malditamente segura de que no nos molestara otra vez?!

—Creo que este no es el mejor lugar donde podemos hablar —Lilly bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de Nico—. ¿Ella está durmiendo? —Dijo con una voz tranquila y amable—. Creo que hay que dejar que descanse un poco... Después de tanto tiempo de no hacerlo.

Lilly caminó lento por el pasillo, y una fuerza extraña, la misma que envolvía nuestros cuerpos, hizo que siguiéramos sus pasos, uno a uno, como si fuéramos marionetas.

Lilly, sin decir palabra alguna, caminó por varios pasillos, hasta que por fin llegamos a la capilla del sanatorio. Los sonidos reverberantes de nuestros pasos hacían eco en el enorme lugar vacío. Luces de colores se filtraban por los enormes vitrales; haces de luces majestuosas que acababan con la oscuridad. El sonido del eco de nuestros pasos, contrastado con el abrumador silencio, me parecía horrible y doloroso. Odiaba estar en ese lugar, porque me sentía mareada y me daban unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

Cuando estuvimos frente al auditorio de la capilla, Lilly dejo a Nico tranquilamente en el sueldo de madera y, maternalmente, llevó sus manos a sus mejillas. La luz rosa de su magia brilló en sus dedos y, cariñosamente, acarició las mejillas de Nico con esa luz que su piel absorbía como si fuera agua. Por cada centímetro que los dedos de Lilly recorrían por la piel de Nico, su mirada se apaciguaba y, vehementemente, veía el rostro de la chica como si un suspiró momentáneo quisiera salir desde lo más profundo de su ser; como si en ese momento se liberará de un peso enorme que la atormentaba.

—Ella duerme... —Musitó tranquila, viendo con dulzura el rostro de Nico—. Ella duerme tranquilamente —La luz de sus manos pasaba por su piel, iluminándola entera—. Por fin sin pesadillas.

—¡A que te refieres! —Dije sorprendía ante lo que decía, sin embargo, Lilly no respondió a mi pregunta, ni siquiera parecía poner atención—. ¡Dime! ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿Acaso ella está...?

—No, no está muerta... —Lilly se volvió, no hacia mí, sino hacia Nozomi—. Solo duerme... duerme como nunca lo había hecho —Despacio, se apartó de lado de Nico y caminó hacia la bruja que, muy quieta y con una sonrisa, lo único que hizo fue verla con cordialidad—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —Nozomi solo se limitó a sonreír ante la pregunta.

—¿Ella le hizo algo? —Me removí ante la desesperación que el silencio de Nozomi me provocaba—. Ella la hizo olvidar... —Musite.

—¿Olvidar? No, te equivocas, yo no hice tal cosa —Dijo con tranquilidad—. Pero si quieres que te diga toda la verdad, que te parece si me dejas ponerme cómoda, estar atada de esta forma es un poco incómodo y doloroso—. Ante las palabras de Nozomi, Lilly pasó su mano frente a ella con un ademán y, al instante, Nozomi volvió a moverse con naturalidad; había liberado a la bruja de la magia que la mantenía aprisionada—. Oh, vamos, no sea tan mala, también tu empleada está involucrada en esto, así que no la dejes así —Lilly volvió un segundo sus ojos hacia mí y, de la misma forma que con Nozomi, me dejó libre.

—Ahora habla. ¿Qué le diste a Nico? ¿Cómo es que la pesadilla se fue? ¿Acaso una poción nueva? ¿Para eso viniste aquí? —Mire atenta a las dos brujas, era extraño el sentimiento que me envolvía por dentro, sentía que no encajaba en esa conversación.

—Tranquila, tranquila. Yo no hice nada que tú no pudieras hacer antes —Lilly miró a Nozomi con desconcierto—. No hice nada que no pudieras haber hecho desde el principio.

Los puños de Lilly se apretaron con fuerza y su rostro se tornó sombrío y molesto por lo que Nozomi decía. Yo solo podía quedarme mirando esa actitud vulnerable en ella; una faceta que nunca había visto en la tranquila dueña del sanatorio.

—Es mejor que hables de una vez, sino quieres que... —Mire a Nozomi directo a los ojos, ella volvió a tomar una postura desinteresada hacia lo que decía Lilly. Al verla así, con un rostro carente de emociones, era algo que de verdad me enfermaba y me hacía enojar—. ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! —Grité eufórica—. Habla de una vez sino quieres que...

—¡Maki! —Grito Lilly, dejándome paralizada—. Déjalo ya. Ella solo juega con nosotras, solo pretende saber más que yo. Pero sé que miente... —La mirada de Lilly se encontró con la de Nozomi—. Ella siempre esa mintiendo.

—No estés tan segura de eso, Lilly —Nozomi se cruzó de brazos—. Entre las mentiras que yo pudiera decir, creo que hay alguien que guarda más secretos y ha dicho más mentiras que las que yo he dicho —La sonrisa de sus labios se sustituyó por una mueca indescifrable—. «Lo veo en tus ojos. Ese brillo de desesperación por seguir con la farsa» —Nozomi volvió a sonreír—. ¿Reconoces esas palabras? Son las mismas que Nico dice en sueños todo el tiempo. Quizás no sepa lo que ocultas, pero no puedo aceptar que tú me llames mentirosa cuando toda tu vida gira en torno a mentiras —Nozomi bajó los hombros mientras dejaba salir un profundo suspiro—. Tus mentiras controlan toda tu vida, y ahora se han vuelto tu realidad.

—Silencio —Susurró Lilly—. Tú no me conoces, y no tienes la más mínima idea de todo lo que he sacrificado por...

—¿Por quién? —El rostro de Nozomi adquirió seriedad. Por primera vez sentí que ella no bromeaba o se burlaba de nosotras; ella por fin hablaba en serio—. ¿Por Nico? —incluso, en ese momento, le costó volver a sonreír—. He visto lo que en su mente habita. Una profunda pesadilla creada para ella por su acosadora. Una pesadilla que no la deja vivir.

Los labios de Lilly temblaban, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para volver a hablar. Nozomi esbozó una sonrisa, pero esta estaba carente de emoción, como si solo el hecho de sonreír fuera un compromiso que hacía para simpatizar con la bruja mayor.

—Te diré lo que hice con Nico —Volvió a hablar Nozomi repentinamente, captando la atención de Lilly—. Verás, el trauma causado por su pasado es muy grande, incluso, si pretendes envenenarla todas las noches con la misma poción de olvido, esta no surtirá efecto. La mente de esta niña está más dañada de lo que te imaginas, y es algo que ni siquiera yo podría curar —Nozomi sonrió con tristeza—. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es fácil saberlo porque, después de tantos años, esa pesadilla persiste en quedarse a su lado; donde monstruosas criaturas asesinan a su familia —Sus ojos vieron fijamente a Lilly, la cual había agachado la cabeza—. Sabes que lo que necesita no es el olvido absoluto, ¿verdad?

—No me estás diciendo nada relevante —Los labios de Lilly se movieron plácidamente, como una ola en la marea—. No me has dicho absolutamente nada acerca de cómo ayudarla.

—No hay forma de ayudarla. El olvido no es una opción, como tú lo has creído todo este tiempo. Ella no necesita olvidar, necesita...

—Cállate —Musitó Lilly entre dientes, ni siquiera veía a Nozomi a los ojos, su mirada permanecía en el rostro de Nico; viéndola dormir—. Si no puedes decirme como ayudarla, entonces...

—Aunque quisiera ayudarte, no puedo —Nozomi lanzó otro suspiro—, ya que no hice nada para que Nico durmiera como ahora lo hace —Lilly volvió su mirada hacia Nozomi, con una clara sorpresa en sus ojos—. Solo la puse a dormir un poco, sin pociones y... —aquellos ojos esmeraldas de la bruja subieron a buscar mi mirada y una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios— sin la necesidad de succionar su vitalidad como lo hacen noche tras noche.

Lilly levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia mí. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, envueltos en una profunda desilusión y sorpresa. Despacio, comenzó a dar pasos temblorosos hacia mí. Sabía que tarde o temprano descubrirá lo que hacía con Nico desde que había llegado a la posada, pero, aun así, y a pesar de su mirada acusadora, no me arrepentía de hacerlo. Todo lo que hacía era por ella, por Nico; por la maldición que había depositado en ella.

—No te equivoques, Lilly-san... —Nozomi interrumpió los pasos de Lilly—. Tu empleada, Maki-chan, tampoco le estaba causando más mal a Nico —A pesar de las palabras de Nozomi, Lilly mantenía su mirada en mí. Podía percibir cómo sus pupilas se consumían en rencor y decepción mientras me veía—. Ella también pretendía ayudar a su manera —Nozomi suspiró de nuevo—. Pero, ¿no creen que sería mejor que incluso Nico escuchara ambas versiones de la historia? Después de todo, todo se trata de ella. Solo se trata de la pesadilla que ambas le ocasionaron y como perdió su humanidad esa lejana noche lluviosa.

—Yo solo quería salvarla... —Dijo Lilly en un susurro. Su voz ni siquiera parecía la suya propia, era como si estuviera consumida en la desesperación y el enojo—. Yo solo queía que olvidara todo.

—Es normal hacerlo, después de como arruinaste su vida.

—Yo solo... —Mi voz salió trémula y poco audible. La mirada de Lilly permanecía en mí, aunque sus pupilas castañas seguían perdidas en otro lugar, como si algo muy importante dentro de ella se hubiera quebrado de repente— Yo solo quería que luchara contra el olvido...

—Es normal sentirte de esa forma, aunque es impresionante que una chica como tú, Maki-chan, sienta eso por una humana común y corriente —Nozomi, confiada por lo que hacía, caminó despacio hacia mí, dando un paso a la vez mientras que la sonrisa en sus labios se hacía más grande. De pronto, la luz esmeralda de su magia iluminó alrededor. Desde sus manos brotaba esa luminiscencia mágica que, como gotas de agua caían al suelo de madera; consumiéndolo como si fuera fuego—. Es normal que no dejes que ella olvide el hecho de cómo trataste de salvarla —Nozomi esbozó una extraña mueca sin sentimiento alguno—, aunque eso también le provocó un terrible dolor y sufrimiento.

Nozomi volvió su mirada hacia la adormilada Nico. De sus manos, de las que brotaba su misteriosa luz esmeralda, un rayo de magia salió disparado hacia el cuerpo de Nico y, como si fuera agua que escalaba por cada una de sus extremidades, envolvió a Nico en una burbuja luminosa.

—Una de ustedes quería olvido, y la otra quería que los recuerdos permanecieran para poder luchar contra ellos —Dijo Nozomi con una voz misteriosa que rellenaba con su eco la capilla—. Una de ustedes buscaba redención y perdón, mientras que la otra buscaba deshacerse de los errores del pasado —Las respiraciones de Nico comenzaron a ser más fuertes, rellenando con su tranquilo sonido todo el lugar, uniéndose al eco reverberante de la voz de Nozomi y al silencio doloroso que nos envolvía—. Una de ustedes buscaba darle a ella una oportunidad de redención, y la otra solo quería que el rencor prevaleciera dentro de ella, hasta que por fin pudiera perdonarse y olvidar por su propia cuenta.

Los párpados de Nico se estremecieron, al igual que todo su cuerpo dentro de aquella burbuja de magia esmeralda. De pronto, la luz esmeralda que irradiaban las manos de Nozomi desapareció, convirtiéndose en una magia púrpura. Tanto Lilly como yo volteamos a verla, sorprendidas al ver como su cabello resplandecía del mismo color que su magia. Nunca había visto que una bruja pudiera tener ese poder mágico, pero, a sabiendas de con quien trataba, me di cuenta al instante de que ese debía de ser el poder mágico de una bruja de los astros.

—Los recuerdos no siempre son malos, pero a veces el olvido es la mejor opción —Nozomi siguió hablando con esa voz misteriosa—. Pero el olvido incluso puede ser doloroso si se oculta entre mentiras —Los ojos de Nozomi volvieron a vernos mutuamente—. Y esta niña ya está harta de ellas.

Una luz púrpura cegadora resplandeció en toda la capilla. Una blancura pura y efímera hizo que fuera difícil ver a nuestro alrededor. De pronto, todo volvió a la normalidad. El cabello de Nozomi dejó de brillar y, con un suspiro cansado, dejó caer sus manos a sus costados plácidamente. La mirada de Lilly estaba perdida en una sola persona: en Nico, la cual, despacio, se comenzó a remover y a despertar de su profundo y reparador sueño.

* * *

Esto se puso tenso de repente. ¿Pensaban que algo así pasaría? ¿Qué Lilly y Maki estuvieran involucradas en el pasado de Nico? Quizás con Maki fue más obvio debido a lo que Nico nos narró en su sueño, pero Lilly. ¿Quién será esa misteriosa bruja Lilly? Parece amable incluso así al estar junto a Nico. ¿Que creen que pase a continuación? El siguiente capítulo, el cual también es el final, se descubrirá todo, desde porque Nico tiene esas pesadillas hasta proque Lilly la trata así. Por cierto, ¿qué les pareció la tranquila y fría Nozomi? Recuerden que esto es mucho ante que "recuerdos del corazón" así que su comportamiento es frío como cuando estaba en la aldea juntoa a su hermana y, además, está superando apenas la muerte de su madre ya que aun peinsa que fue su culpa.

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Me atrase un poco a pesar de que dije que lo terminaría el mes de abril, y como predije, no cumpliría con esa promesa jajaja. Pero bueno, por fin pude terminar la historia y estoy más que satisfecho por no apresurarla, ya que pude pensar muy bien el final. En unos días estar subida. Además, quería empezar un reto esta semana, pero si les interesa saber lo dejaré posteado en mi Facebook: **Biso47 fiction.**

**ARAMARU-CHAN 26: **Hola, espero que estes muy bien, hace mucho que no nos leíamos. Como dices, los sueños de Nico son importantes en esta historia, porque en ellos vive todo su pasado; es como una maldición que no se puede romper. Y bueno, tocas un punto importante con al edad, ya que en el siguiente capítulo desvelare una gran verdad; ¿te imaginas de qué se trata? Y bueno, la relación con Nozomi es tensa en este momento, pero como dices, en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo tanto Nico como Maki terminan a su lado. Y finalmente, como puedes ver, acertaste, los capítulos se llaman como los hechizo antiguos; aunque te falto mencionar uno y el más importante, en total, en la historia original se nombran cuatro hechizo y este último es de suma importancia para esta historia. Te dare una pista que no importa si no identificas: Nozomi nunca, y digo nunca, ha podido hacer un familiar; eso está escrito en los capítulos que narra Kotori en la historia principal. Además de eso, interpreta para que sirve cada Hechizo: el de Espíritu es curativo y es base para crear familiares, el de sangre no creo que tenga que explicarlo, el de Alma es para, como su nombre indica, mezclar el alma de la bruja con la de otro ser vivo; de esta forma Hanayo revivió a Honoka (puede que haya confundido los nombres del de Espíritu y el de Alma, pero son basicamente lo mismo). Así que, si no hay familiares de Nozomi, entonces como... Bueno suficiente jejeje. De verdad agradezco mucho tu apoyo, espero de verdad que estes bien y nos leemos pronto.

**Silentdrago:** Hola Silent, espero que te encuentres muy bien. Bueno, Lilly es... Lilly. Yo no quiero decir que es mala porque me cae muy bien, es todo amor cuando no se enoja o cuando no está mintiendo; a no ser que mienta también con eso jajaja Y bueno, creo que tus incógnitas ya están solucionadas, Nozomi está ahí porque Maud la guió hacia ahí, no tiene gran misterio; ya sabes que Nozomi, en ese tiempo, estaba viajando por todo el mundo escapando de su casa. Y también ya sabes que la poción no es medicina sino que una poción de olvido que el daba Lilly a Nico. Gracias por tu comentario Silent, lo aprecio demasiado. Espero que estes muy bien y cuidate mucho, nos leemos luego.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos luego


	5. Chapter IV: Corazón: Parte 1

Buen Día, espero que esten muy bien.

En esta ocasión les quiero compartir un nuevo capítulo de Hechizo. Esta es la primera parte del capítulo, ya que, como es mi costumbre, se alargó el texto de más y tuve que cortarlo.  
En el capítulo anterior: Mientras Nico duerme, Nozomi y Maki se encuentran descubriendo un poco más del pasado de Nico, siendo Maki y Lilly la razón de su pasado y el porqué sus padres están muertos. Ahora toca saber las razones y como lo tomara Nico después de enterarse.

Disfruten el capitulo :D

* * *

**…4…**

**Corazón**

**Parte I**

* * *

Es aterrador… Es aterrador vivir dentro de una pesadilla.

¿Lo han sentido? ¿Han sentido ese cúmulo de incertidumbre? ¿Esos hilos negros de oscuridad consumir todo tu cuerpo, escalando como gusanos, como serpientes que te envuelven, que te digieren hasta que ya no tienes sensación alguna? Es aterrador. Es verdaderamente aterrador consumirte en la pesadilla, envuelta de un negro sepulcral; oscuro y solitario. De verdad, no he experimentado ningún terror peor que ese.

Mientras estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, en mi pesadilla que noche tras noche me consumía y me enterraba viva, solo podía pensar en lo doloroso que era sentir eso cada noche; cada que mis ojos se cerraban y la oscuridad venía a mí. Solo para que al final, ese hermoso brillo púrpura me recibiera una vez más en mi realidad.

Pero incluso si pienso que ese sufrimiento no tendría final, puedo ver ahora las luces mágicas que me rodean y, desconcertada, veo hacia la nada; hacia esos fulgores de luces resplandecientes que explotan como fuegos artificiales a mi alrededor. Ya no hay pesadillas, solo una amarga sensación.

—¡Nico!

Escuchó su voz, la voz que me llama todas las mañanas, con un sentimiento desesperado que me consume entera. No sé dónde estoy, no sé cómo llegué ahí, pero en ese momento lo único que quiero es despertar.

Cuando la luz desaparece al igual que la bruma que interfiere en mis pupilas, es cuando puedo ver los rostros preocupados de dos personas que conozco muy bien. Al instante, y al ver la preocupación en los ojos castaños de Lilly y en los púrpuras de Maki, siento un ímpetu insano dentro de mí de mover mis extremidades hacia ellas; tratando de alcanzarlas con todas mis fuerzas.

—M-Maki… —Mi voz resuena extraña a mi alrededor; como si no hubiera hablado en mucho tiempo—, Lilly… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Despertaste… —la voz susurrante de Lilly entra en mi conciencia, y, como un eco imperecedero, se reproduce dentro de mi cabeza eternamente—. Por fin despertaste, Nico…

—¿De verdad pensabas que le había hecho algo malo?

En el momento de escuchar esa voz, miró desconcertada a mi alrededor, encontrándome con la chica extranjera parada frente a mí. Sí, ahora recuerdo un poco todo. Recuerdo a aquella chica que, ahora, desde la distancia, me mira fijamente a los ojos y me esboza esa indescifrable sonrisa. Recuerdo que, cuando íbamos al comedor, de pronto me sentí extrañamente mareada y después… después nada. No hubo pesadillas, ni sueños. Sólo esa eterna oscuridad llena de soledad y miedo.

—Cierra la boca —Le espeta Lilly violentamente a Nozomi. Sin embargo, al verme a mí, fijamente a los ojos, su mirada se tranquiliza y, con una voz maternal, me vuelve a hablar—: Nico… —La voz de Lilly, a mi lado, se escucha extrañamente lejana. Al verla a los ojos veo el color de su iris detrás de sus lentes de media luna, con un brillo brumoso que nunca antes había visto—. Menos mal, estas bien —A pesar de sus palabras, dulces como siempre, dentro de mí siento un insano malestar.

—Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Miró hacia otro lado, hacia el rostro de Maki; buscando esa calma que siempre me transmiten sus ojos. Sin embargo, no encuentro es tranquilidad esta vez; algo que desconozco está comenzando, y eso me aterra—. Solo me sentí un poco mareada, esos es todo. Yo sólo…

—No fue solo eso, Nicochi… —Antes de poder seguir hablando, la voz de Nozomi me interrumpió repentinamente.

Despacio, la chica extranjera se acercó hacia nosotras, paso a paso, tomándose su tiempo, haciendo resonar cada paso contra el sueldo de madera. Al verla a los ojos, al ver esa sonrisa que me esboza, comencé a sentir pánico; su sonrisa me llenaba de incertidumbre.

—¿Recuerdas un poco de lo que pasó? —Preguntó Nozomi con una voz trémula y preocupada; aunque la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios. Lo único que pude hacer fue negar con la cabeza; aún dudosa por su pregunta.

—¡Ella no necesita saberlo! —La voz de Lilly resonó entre nosotras. Un sentimiento de molestia envolvía su rostro—. Dejémosla descansar.

—¿Dejarla descansar? ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo, Lilly-san? ¿Poniéndola a dormir de nuevo con tu extraña medicina?

—¿D-De que estas hablando? —Confundida, miré preocupada a las dos chicas que parecían tener un duelo interno que incluso me contaba describir.

—Aun no me respondes, Nicochi —La mirada de Nozomi comenzó a irradiar una extraña luminiscencia. Esa intensa luz que brotaba de sus pupilas me causaba cierta melancolía; no era la primera vez que la veía. Me aterra el solo hecho de pensar la razón del porque esa luz salía de sus ojos—. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó antes de que te mandara a dormir?

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —Miré hacia otro lado, ignorando el hecho de que esa luz iluminaba sus pupilas.

—Creo que es hora de que conozcas la verdad, Nicochi… —Sus pasos resonaron cerca de mí, haciendo vibrar la madera del suelo—. Y si no quieren empezar ellas… —Su voz se detuvo de súbito, captando la atención tanto de Lilly como de Maki— yo lo haré… Te quitaré un peso de encima, Nicochi.

—¡Esto es excesivo, Tojo! —La voz de Lilly era dulce aun, pero incluso yo podía percibir la furia con que espetaba cada una de sus palabras; nunca la había escuchado así.

De pronto, una fuerte luz centelleante salió de las manos de Nozomi en dirección hacia donde estaba Lilly. Fue tan rápido que apenas si pude lograr apreciar cómo el viento se estremeció a mi lado, acompañado de un silbido violento. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como una extraña luminiscencia, como si fuera un manto color rosa, protegía el cuerpo de Lilly de esa luz esmeralda que salía de la punta de los dedos de Nozomi. Esa luz corrosivame llenaba el pecho de temor.

—Creo que no te lo dijeron, Lilly-san… —Habló Nozomi fingiendo una dulce voz, pero incluso yo podía percibir odio en cada una de sus palabras—. Pero de verdad odio que me llamen por ese nombre… —Un súbito trueno resonó en todo el lugar, seguido de nuevo de esa maravillosa luz esmeralda que velozmente pasó a mi lado—. Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, Lilly-san, ya que no me detendré si de verdad tengo que hacerte daño.

Al ver aquellas luces que cubrían el cuerpo de Lilly, y que brotan de las manos de Nozomi, miré atónita a las dos sin saber lo que pasaba, sin saber qué cosa era lo que salía de sus manos. Mi corazón, que ya de por sí latía apresurado, me comenzó a doler dentro del pecho al sentir la incertidumbre que me envolvía en ese momento. Esa incertidumbre, ese miedo, solo me hacía recordar las pesadillas que me acosaban cada noche, y me hacían pensar en el espacio silencioso en el que hasta hace poco estaba envuelta.

—Ya que parece que no quieres hablar, tendré que darle fin a todo esto por mi cuenta —Dijo Nozomi, mientras la luz que salía de la punta de sus dedos desapareció de pronto—. Veme a los ojos, Nicochi, para que sepas que no miento cuando te cuente…

—Tú no lo harás… —De pronto, la voz de Maki, que hasta hace poco había estado callada, interrumpió a Nozomi. Su cuerpo temblaba, y sus manos, que me tomaban firmemente de los hombros, tiritaban contra mi piel; como si estuviera siendo sepultada viva en fría nieve—. Yo seré quien le cuente toda la verdad. Yo y nadie más seré la persona que cargue con todo su pasado…

—¿Pasado? —Esa palabra, que tanto temía decir, salió involuntaria de mis labios—. ¿Qué sabes tú de mi pasado, Maki? ¿Por qué…? —Vi cabizbaja hacia el suelo, y por fin, después de un tiempo, pude notar como las manos que me toman de los hombros estaban pigmentadas de carmín, como si momentos antes hubieran estado sangrado—. ¿Qué fue lo que te...?

—Escúchame bien, Nico… —La voz de Maki parecía inexpresiva, como si le resultara sumamente complicado articular cada una de sus palabras—. Creo que ya es suficiente de este sufrimiento con el que tienes que vivir cada noche. Ya es suficiente de todo el dolor que nosotras te hemos causado… —Sus manos me presionaron con fuerza, al punto de sentir sus uñas encarnarse en mi piel—. Por mucho tiempo, te hemos ocultado… —Sus ojos permanecían fijos en mí, pero sus pupilas veían a Lilly que, a mi lado, fruncía el ceño con ira—. Nosotras somos las responsables de tus pesadillas. Somos las culpables de que tengas que cargar con un horrible pasado lleno de muerte —Su mirada subió súbitamente hacia mi rostro y vi como sus ojos púrpuras irradiaban la misma luz que antes vi en Nozomi—. Desde hace quince años…

—¡Ya basta! —Gritó de pronto Lilly—. No podemos hacer esto, Maki…

—¡Ella no se merece que le sigamos mintiendo! —La voz de Maki resonó con severidad— Deja de huir de la verdad y cuéntale lo que le hiciste a sus padres hace quince años.

—¿M-Mis padres? —Al escuchar las palabras de Maki, sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera y mi cuerpo quedara paralizado y entumecido—. ¿Q-Quince años?

—Nico-chan… —La voz de Maki se escuchaba lejana. Dentro de mí solo podía escuchar el latir apresurado de mi corazón—. Mírame a los ojos, y por nada del mundo dejes de mirarme… —Despacio, Maki se apartó de mi lado—. Ya no puedo aguantar que noche tras noche, regreses y rememores lo que te hicimos en el pasado —Sus manos, que antes se aferraban a mi cuerpo, cayeron a sus costados—. Ya estoy harta de hacer lo mismo contigo noche tras noche, de engañarte y mirarte con una sonrisa cuando despiertas, cuando lo único que quiero es gritar desesperada —sus ojos, que me veían con vehemencia, se ocultaron detrás de sus pupilas—. Ya no soporto verte a los ojos como si nada estuviera pasando —su cabello, de pronto, comenzó a temblar y a erizarse desde su nuca, revelando un par de horribles y grotescas cosas que emergieron desde cada costado de su cabeza.

Aterrorizada, vi como un par de alas, tiesas de murciélago, se retorcían en su cabeza. El miedo comenzó a llenarme por dentro, y ya no era solo por el hecho de ver aquellas cosas emerger de la cabeza de Maki, sino que sentí como la pesadilla que tanto tiempo había estado en mi cabeza, se volvía realidad frente a mí. Recordaba muy bien esas alas de murciélago, acosarme desde la ventana noche tras noche, e inmediatamente recordé al aroma de sangre fresca perfumar el aire.

—Nosotras, Nico-chan… —La voz de Maki parecía triste, distante, horriblemente fría—, somos las responsables de tus pesadillas. Y Lilly es…

Como un rayo, una fuerte luz rosa pasó a mi lado acompañado de un brutal trueno. Al ver el rostro de Lilly, vi como su cabello y sus pupilas se consumían en aquella aura extraña y resplandeciente; como si fuera un fuego que consumía todo su cuerpo.

—No dejaré que me arrebates lo que tanto trabajo me costó construir —Su voz apenas si era un susurro. De pronto, un rayo color rosa salió disparado de sus dedos, en dirección a Maki—. No puedo permitir que le digas la verdad —Las pupilas de Lilly se consumían en ese color brillante que parecía imperecedero—. Tendrás que matarme antes de que le arruines más la vida.

—Esta no es la forma de solucionarlo, y tú lo sabes bien —Miré a Maki detenidamente, dándome cuenta de cómo sus uñas perforaban las palmas de sus manos, y como sangre, espesa y que desprendía un grotesco aroma, comenzó a escalar por sus muñecas—. El olvido solo le causará más daño. Lo que ella necesita es luchar contra su pasado. Porque si lo olvida, una parte de ella también se perderá —Los ojos de Maki me miraron con tranquilidad, y yo, como siempre, no pude percibir lo que realmente pensaba; ni mentiras ni verdades, solo un vacío más grande que la oscuridad—. Incluso el recuerdo de sus seres queridos…

Como un río espeso que perfuma el aire, la sangre que brotaba de las manos de Maki se precipitó hacia Lilly. Asombrada, retrocedí viendo como aquellas gotas resplandecían de carmesí y ardían como si fueran gotas de fuego. Las gotas manchaban el suelo y lo encendían con una extraña luz, como si fuera veneno que corroía la madera. Sin embargo, Lilly aun miraba fijamente a Maki, con sus manos apuntando hacia ella y con aquella luz rosa que creaba un manto a su alrededor y derretía esas gotas de sangre como si estuvieran hechas de hielo seco.

—No puedo permitirlo —Musitó Lilly, mientras sus ojos adquirieron mayor luminiscencia—. Nunca permitiré que dañes a esta niña como lo has estado haciendo cada noche. No dejaré que la conviertas en lo que tú piensas que es bueno para ella —Un súbito rayo, seguido de un atronador sonido, salió disparado velozmente de los dedos de Lilly.

Lilly apuntó su luz directo al cuerpo e Maki, pero ella, sin siquiera mostrar temor en su mirada, simplemente hizo que la horrorosa sangre que salía de su cuerpo bloqueará el ataque. Sin embargo, antes de que el rayo color rosa llegará hacia el cuerpo de Maki, y ella terminara de drenar la sangre de sus manos, una fuerte luminiscencia escarlata resplandeció entre nosotras.

—De verdad que ustedes dos son necias —Musitó Nozomi, la cual miraba fijamente a las dos chicas—. ¿Alguna vez se han parado a pensar en alguien más que no sea en ustedes? ¿Saben cuál es el daño verdadero que le han provocado a Nicochi? Toda su vida son mentiras y, aun así, ustedes…

—¿Mentiras? —Sentí escalofríos cuando esa palabra, que tanto temor me daba, salió involuntariamente de mis labios. Era inevitable para mí no recordar la mirada de mi madre antes de morir, y ver cómo sus ojos, brillosos por la mentira que me dijo aquella noche, me veían fijamente, inculpándome, acosándome, causándome un dolor mortal dentro de mi pecho—. ¿Todas no son más que mentiras?

Las imágenes de mi pesadilla comenzaron a brotar en mi realidad. Al ver a mi alrededor, lo único que pude ver fue esa horrible oscuridad que consumía todo. Los vitrales que filtran la luz de sol comenzaron a opacarse y, entre las ventanas de la capilla, ellos aparecieron de nuevo…

Miles de ojos, ojos negros y como ovillos, me observan de todos lados. Sus cuerpos escalaban por las paredes como alimañas o bichos. Eran miles de hilos negros que se mal formaban con extremidades humanoides y escalaban por las paredes de la capilla. Todo a mi alrededor estaba rodeado de esa horrible oscuridad y esas criaturas.

—¿Mentiras? —desesperada, apreté los ojos, pero cuando entré a esa horrible oscuridad, solo pude sentir como aquellas criaturas se acercaban más hacia mí y me toman del cuerpo, de los brazos, de los pies, y sentí como trepaban cual bichos por toda mi piel. Incluso pude sentir lo afilado de sus manos que parecían cuchillas de hilo negro—. Toda mi vida es…

¡Mentiras! Todo en mí no eran más que mentiras, toda yo estaba hecha de mentiras. Ellas me rodeaban, insoportablemente, asfixiándome como si consumieran el mismo aire que yo respiraba. Ya ni siquiera sabía si yo era real, o solo un invento a imagen y semejanza de Maki y Lilly. Tenía miedo de eso, porque yo, de verdad, de verdad…

—Ya no lo soporto… —Susurré al viento. Al abrir los ojos, pude ver como las tres chicas frente a mí me miraban fijamente, temblando—. Ya no más… —Temblando frenéticamente—. ¡Ya no puedo soportar este dolor! —Grité eufórica y, al ver sus rostros, noté que todas me miraban con terror—. ¡¿Por qué no me dejaste morir con mis padres?! —Al ver los ojos de Maki, ya ni siquiera podía sentir la tranquilidad que me transmitía su mirada, sólo podía sentir una furia que escalaba por mi rostro rápidamente—. ¡¿Por qué asesinaron a lo que más amaba?! —Miré a Lilly que, aterrada, trató de dar unos pasos hacia mí—. ¡¿Por qué me dieron falsas esperanzas?! —Nozomi me miraba fijamente, con su mirada inexpresiva y difícil de leer—. ¡Ya no quiero más mentiras! ¡Ya no más, por favor! Por favor, solo… —Sentí como mi cuerpo se retorcía frenéticamente—. Ya no más… —Apreté mis dientes contra mis labios y sentí como mis colmillos perforaron fácilmente mi piel.

—Nico, tranquila… —La voz de Lilly sonaba distorsionada en mis oídos. Su voz sólo conseguía hacerme sentir más furiosa y más asustada.

Despacio, comencé a levantarme del suelo. Mi cuerpo temblaba, y sentía dolor en cada parte de mis extremidades. A mi alrededor, aquellas cosas llenas de hilo subieron por mi cuerpo y me consumieron entera. Sentí como los hilos me presionaban cada parte de mi cuerpo y se retorcían en mis piernas y en mis brazos. Pude oler, repentinamente, el perfume metálico de la sangre cerca de mí y la saboree en mis labios. Ya no era solo el olor de la sangre de Maki, y estoy segura que…

—¡Ya no soporto más mentiras! —Grité con fuerza, dejando que todo lo que sentía dentro de mí saliera en ese grito; que todo el dolor que sentía por dentro desapareciera con su sonido.

—Nico —Ya ni siquiera podía apreciar bien lo que había a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que resonó su voz, sentí el tacto de Maki cerca de mi cuerpo, y me di cuenta que me sostenía firmemente de la cintura—. Perdóname, por favor —su voz sonaba desesperada, pero yo no sabía por qué. No tenía idea de lo que me pasaba; de lo que le pasaba a mi cuerpo.

Repentinamente, los labios de Maki se acercaron hacia mí, y, con un fuerte dolor, sus colmillos penetraron la piel de mi cuello. Fue entonces cuando todo recuerdo del pasado regresó a mi memoria; aquellos recuerdos en el que estaba al borde de la muerte y esas agujas, igual que los colmillos de Maki, corrompían mi piel y me regresaban a la vida; una vida llena de mentiras.

—¡Suéltame! —Mi voz salió en un eufórico grito—. ¡Suéltame!

Con desesperación comencé a forcejear con ella. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mis manos eran ahora muy parecidas a las de las criaturas de hilo que me rodeaban. Enormes garras sobresalían de mis dedos. Aterrada al ver los hilos deslizarse por mis uñas, lancé un manotazo al aire, sin pensar siquiera en que golpearía a Maki. Desconcertada ante tal ataque de pánico, Maki se apartó de mi lado y se llevó una mano hacia su mejilla. Su sangre brotaba de un profundo corte en su pómulo derecho, y le manchaba la blanca piel.

—Debieron de haberle dicho la verdad antes de que… —La voz de Nozomi resonó de nuevo. Parecía preocupada—. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde, ¿verdad?

—¡Cállate! —El fuerte grito de Lilly estremeció mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo, un rayo rosa salió de sus dedos en dirección a Nozomi—. Es tu culpa… —Dijo suavemente—. Si nunca hubieras venido…

—Seguiría viviendo una mentira —Al hablar, ni siquiera sentía que fuera mi voz. Se escuchaba extrañamente distorsionada y me causaba temor.

No tenía idea en lo que me había convertido, ni tenía percepción de lo que ahora perforaba mis labios, pero sabía muy bien que ese sentimiento era el mismo que me provocaba los colmillos de Maki al romper mi piel. Me di cuenta, por fin, de que me había convertido en un monstruo.

—¡Yo no quería que esto fuera así! —Gritó Lilly con angustia—. Yo quería que olvidaras todo. Tan solo quería…

—Lo único que querías era que tus pecados fueran perdonados… —Maki miró a Lilly fijamente. El rastro de sangre de la herida que le había hecho corría por todo su rostro; hasta sus labios—. No pensabas en ella, solo pensabas…

—¡¿Y tú fuiste diferente?! —Despacio, Lilly se acercó a Maki—. Qué pretendías con hacer que recordara. ¿Qué viviera con esa pesadilla toda su vida haciendo que su desesperación aumentara noche tras noche? —Sus manos brillaron descontroladas, con esa luz que parecía hiriente—. Tú no fuiste mejor que yo, Maki. No dejare que sigas envenenando su mente.

—Ustedes… —Mis palabras salieron en un susurro, que ni siquiera yo percibí—. Dejen de… —Envuelta en miedo, en furia, miré a las dos chicas y sentí como algo espeso caía desde mis párpados—. ¡Dejen de decidir mi vida!

Despacio, me acerque hacia ellas, mientras veía sus rostros aterrorizados. Con cada paso, gotas espesas de sangre caían desde mi rostro hacia el suelo, dejando un rastro que apestaba el aire. La sangre que tenía en mis labios pronto comenzó a calentarse contra mi piel, y las garras que salían de mis dedos comenzaron a rasgar las palmas de mis manos. Sentía la sangre caliente brotar de todos lados de mi cuerpo; de mis manos, de mis muñecas, de mi rostro.

Asqueada por la sensación de la sangre, la arroje por todos lados, como si estuviera quitándome un bicho que se me adhería a la piel. La lancé hacia las dos chicas que me veían incrédulas.

—N-Nico, déjame… —La sangre que salía de mis manos hacía crujir la madera debajo de mis pies—. Por favor, escúchame, Nico —Lilly me miraba incrédula, sumamente asustada—. Yo no quiero hacerte daño.

—Ya lo hiciste —Mis garras perforaron con violencia mi piel. Levanté mi mano ensangrentada y lancé las gotas que salían de mis heridas hacia el rostro de Lilly—. Tú fuiste la que asesinó a mis padres.

Las gotas de sangre chocaron contra un manto rosa que salía de las manos de Lilly. Muy asustada, ella solo podía mirarme a los ojos con una expresión indescifrable. Los sonidos a mi alrededor comenzaron a aturdirme los oídos, y pronto, pude escuchar el palpitar del corazón de Lilly.

—Ya estoy harta de que me mientan —Lancé más sangre contra Lilly e, inmediatamente, aquel manto rosa se hizo añicos; como cristal fragmentado—. Estoy harta de las pesadillas, y de la vida que tengo que vivir en este lugar.

Tomé firmemente mi mano y lancé más sangre hacia ella. Lilly esta vez no intentó protegerse, pero, antes de que mi sangre llegara a tocarla, una luz esmeralda se interpuso entre la sangre y el cuerpo tembloroso de Lilly.

—Es suficiente, Nicochi —La voz de Nozomi me sobresaltó. Al volverme hacia ella, vi cómo me apuntaba con su mano y con esa luz saliendo de sus dedos—. ¿Qué pretendes hacerles? —Preguntó mientras una mueca llena de incertidumbre aparecía en su rostro—. ¿Acaso quieres vengar la muerte de tus padres? —al escuchar la pregunta, lo único que pude hacer fue apretar mis colmillos contra mis labios con violencia—¿Eso te ayudará a sentirte mejor?

—Sí —musité sin pensarlo—. Ella fue la que asesinó a mis padres y mis hermanas, ¿verdad? ¿Ella fue la que…?

—¿Y si estas equivocada? —las palabras de Nozomi hicieron que sintiera un vacío dentro de mí—. ¿Qué pasa si ella no es la persona que buscas? Habrás asesinado a alguien sin saber la verdad —Sus ojos, resplandecientes, me miraron fijamente—. Seguirías viviendo en una mentira, ¿no crees?

—Te equivocas… —Rechace siquiera que existiera esa posibilidad—. ¡Te equivocas, te equivocas! Ella, ella… —Miré a Lilly. Aun temblaba, pero sus ojos irradiaban un sentimiento de confianza—. Ella fue la que… —Sentí como por mis ojos se deslizaba más de esa espesa sangre; la sentí quemar mi piel—. ¡Ya no quiero más mentiras! —Grite fuerte y, sin pensarlo, con un manotazo hacia Nozomi, gotas de sangre volaron hacia donde estaba ella y se iluminaron de un fuerte color carmesí.

Las manos de Nozomi se movieron hacia mí, y de pronto, sentí como una extraña fuerza aprisionaba todo mi cuerpo. Al bajar la mirada, me encontré sorprendida al ver como la luz esmeralda que antes estaba en sus manos ahora escalaba por todo mi cuerpo.

—¡Suéltame! —Grité eufórica—. ¡Suéltame maldito monstruo! —La mire a los ojos, con odio, con desesperación—. ¡Suéltame!

—¿Piensas que, asesinado a la responsable, todo el dolor se irá? —Paso a paso, Nozomi se fue acercando hacia mí—. Ese es un peso muy grande que es difícil de cargar, Nicochi.

—¡Haré que cierres la boca si no me sueltas! —Retorciéndome frenéticamente, sentí como un dolor insano comenzaba brotar dentro de mí; desde mi pecho, sintiendo como mi corazón se entumecía, hasta cada parte de mi piel—. Te asesinare a ti también si no…

—¡Esas son palabras muy fuertes, Nicochi! —Gritó eufórica Nozomi—. El asesinar a alguien que te hizo daño, sólo te traerá…

—Dolor… —De pronto, la voz de Lilly resonó a mi lado—. El hecho de quitarle la vida a alguien, Nico, es más doloroso que cualquier otra cosa…

—¡Pero tú!

—¡Yo mande asesinar a tus padres! —Gritó Lilly de pronto—. Eso ya lo sé.

—¡¿Lo admites entonces?! —la miré con sorpresa a sus ojos, y vi como, débil e indecisa, asentía con la cabeza—. Yo… —Sentí de nuevo la sangre brotar de mis ojos y quemar mi piel—. Yo de verdad confiaba en ti —sollozos comenzaron a salir de mi boca—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —En ese momento, no sabía lo que sentía, no sabía si era furia, impotencia, o que otra cosa era lo que comenzaba a escalar por mis pensamientos, lo único que quería…—. ¡De verdad confiaba en ti! —Grité con fuerza—. ¿Por qué me hiciste daño?

Me comencé a retorcer, entre el agarre que me mantenían prisionera, hasta que por fin, después de un tiempo, pude sentir como mis extremidades se liberaron. Volví mi mirada hacia Nozomi, la cual me veía incrédula. Parecía que perdía el control de su propia magia; de sí misma. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, y retorciéndome frenéticamente, logré librarme de las cadenas de luz que me aprisionaban y, cuando volví a sentir el frío suelo debajo de mí, mi corazón se entumeció dentro de mi pecho; como una fría y pesada roca. Me dolía. Era como si estuviera muerta en vida.

—¡Nico! —La voz de Maki resonó en mis adentros, pero yo solo me podía concentrar en el hecho de que mi corazón ya no latía dentro de mí. Una vez más, ella se intentó acercar a mi rostro; mostrándome sus afilados dientes.

—No te me acerques —Conseguí decir con dificultad—. Tú fuiste la que me hizo esto… —La miré con ira—. Tú fuiste la que me transformo en un monstruo.

—¡Lo hice porque no quería dejarte morir! —Gritó ella. Lágrimas de sangre se deslizaron por sus mejillas—. Lo hice, porque…

—¿Sentiste pena de mí?

—No es…

—¡¿Entonces qué?! —Le recrimine—. ¡¿Querías hacerme sufrir cada día?! ¡¿Querías dejarme viva con una pesadilla interminable?! Lo único que querías era verme sufrir, ¿verdad?

Despacio, comencé a levantarme, ignorando el hecho de que mi corazón ya no latía. Aun así, sentí como si pudiera levantarme normalmente; como si dentro de mi corriera un manantial de vida que me mantenía de pie.

Con violencia, acerqué mi mano al rostro de Maki, pero ella, inmediatamente, detuvo mi brazo.

—¡No hagas esto, Nico-chan! —Gritó eufórica—. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Yo soy la que te hará daño, Maki —Con mi otra mano, golpeé el torso de Maki. Ella, al sentir el impacto, trastabilló hacia atrás—. Esta vez ni tu ni Lilly decidirán por mi… —Acerqué mi mano de nuevo hacia su mejilla, con la sangre brotando de mis heridas—. Esta vez seré yo la que te haga sentir que se siente estar en una…

Sin embargo, antes de tocar la piel de Maki, la luz esmeralda de Nozomi volvió a aprisionar mi mano. La chica se acercó despacio hacia nosotras y me miró de la misma forma que siempre: sin mostrar emoción alguna.

—Si esa es tu decisión, entonces —El escozor de su magia contra mi piel fue haciéndose más doloroso, al punto de que, inevitablemente, tuve que dejar a Maki y retroceder— hare que ya no tengas pesadillas, Nicochi —De pronto, una luz color púrpura se encendió en sus manos y su cabello comenzó brillar de la misma forma—. Tenías la oportunidad de elegir, pero en cambio…

—¡No me asustas! —Grité mientras retrocedía, sintiendo como mis extremidades ahora dejaban de responderme. No obstante, no era porque la magia de Nozomi me hubiera atrapado, a mi cuerpo del pasaba lo mismo que a mi corazón; comenzaba a perecer.

Sin posibilidades de escapar, simplemente esperé a que esa luz púrpura que brotaba de las manos de Nozomi saliera disparada hacia mi cuerpo. Aquella centelleante luz se precipitó hacia mí. Sin siquiera tocarme, ya sentía como el calor que irradiaba me quemaba la piel. Sin embargo, mientras me encontraba envuelta en esa luminiscencia, algo hizo que el dolor en mi cuerpo se calmara.

—Nadie volverá a lastimarla —Un manto rosa de la magia de Lilly se interpuso entre la magia de Nozomi y mi cuerpo inerte y, al instante, explotó como si fuera un cristal—. Yo la protegeré, aunque me cueste la vida —Lilly se puso frente a mí, resguardandome detrás de su espalda—. Después de eso, puedes hacerme lo que quieras, Nico —Brevemente, volteó a verme y me esbozó una triste sonrisa.

—Eres una necia, Lilly-san, si no te das cuenta de que… —La luz mágica de Lilly brotó de sus manos y fue directo hacia Nozomi, la cual no estaba atenta ante el ataque sorpresa. Sin embargo, y como si fuera una horrible ola, la sangre de Maki se levantó y se interpuso entre la magia de Lilly y Nozomi.

—Me decepciona tu decisión, Maki —Dijo Lilly con tranquilidad, mientras la luz de su magia comenzaba a brotar de todo su cuerpo.

—¡No es ninguna decisión! —Gritó desesperada—. ¿Acaso no entienden que la única que está sufriendo es Nico? —Maki me miró a los ojos, y yo, sorprendida, por primera vez puede ver un brillo en ellos.

—M-Maki… —Cuando su nombre fluyó de mi boca, mi corazón vibró por un segundo, pero después volvió a detenerse. Sus ojos irradiaban sinceridad y verdad. Esa bruma espantosa que no podía percibir en ella había desaparecido.

—Sé que te hemos hecho mucho daño, Nico… —Dijo Maki con determinación—. No busco ni buscaré convencerte de lo contrario. No buscaré tu perdón ni tu compasión —Los colmillos que sobresalían de sus labios se hicieron más grandes—. Porque yo, esa noche, esa noche de tormenta tomé una decisión —Sus manos se levantaron hacia Lilly, la cual permanecía expectante y muy quieta—. Te protegería a cualquier costo, por lo que te hicimos. Dejaría que siguieras recordando tu pasado porque… —La sangre brotó de sus manos y escaló por sus antebrazos— Porque tú me lo pediste —Abrí sorprendida los ojos—. Me rogaste porque te mantuviera con vida. Con todos esos recuerdos dolorosos que sabía que algún día podrías superar y finalmente dejarlos en el olvido como un parte más de ti —Maki me vió directo a los ojos—. Si yo te salvé ese día, fue porque tú me lo pediste, tú me rogaste porque te mantuviera viviendo. Nunca olvidare la desesperación en tu rostro, y esas lágrimas que incontrolables salían de tus ojos; implorando por un segundo más de vida; que me rogaban por no dejarte morir como lo habían hecho tus padres y tus hermanas —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa triste y que las lágrimas de sangre de sus ojos mojaban y pigmentaban de carmesí—. No quería que olvidaras, porque eso significaría perderte a ti misma, sería olvidar tu pasado y nunca superarlo. Serías una persona vacía, y eso sería más doloroso para ti. Porque tendrías que olvidar a las personas que te importaban, y toda tu vida antes del accidente.

—Maki… —Su nombre salió como un susurro que me entumeció todo el cuerpo. Mis piernas no respondian, pero sentía como se tambaleaban en su lugar; como dos palos inertes adheridos la piso. Pronto, fue insoportable para mi seguir de pie, pero, aun así, ahí estaba: plantada e inmóvil viendo como los ojos de Maki se llenaban de más y más sangre que bajaba por sus mejillas como un grotesco manantial.

—Es por eso que te convertí en un monstruo… —Mi corazón dio otro golpe de subido dentro de mi pecho, pero pronto se volvió a detener, y todo mi cuerpo entero se desplomó hacia al suelo, como si me quedara sin fuerzas; como si el soporte que me mantenía de pie se hubiera roto de repente—. Para mantenerte con vida, tuve que unirte a ella con una horrible maldición.

—¡Nico! —Escuché el grito de Lilly a mi lado, y pude ver como ella, suavemente, me tomaba entre sus brazos— Es suficiente… —susurró suavemente; sus labios se movían como una pluma en el viento—. Es suficiente… —Su ceño se frunció de pronto, y sus ojos, brillantes como el coral, comenzaron a irradiar más de esa luz, como si una flama consumiera sus pupilas—. No dejare que le hagan más daño… No dejaré que todo lo que he hecho por ella, todo el dolor que he tenido que cargar por ella… —Su cabello, castaño y atado en la redecilla, parecía cobrar vida propia, ya que, con el fuerte sonido del metal de la redecilla quebrarse, este cayó a sus costados. Su cabello castaño y claro era muy largo—. Yo jure que te protegería… —Su cabello comenzó a irradiar una misteriosa luz, pero esta ya no era del color que en sus ojos incendiaba sus pupilas, sino que comenzó a desprender una horrible aura negra—. No dejare que le hagan más daño… —Su ceño se frunció en ira y, rápidamente, giró la cabeza hacia Maki y Nozomi, las cuales parecían sorprendidas ante la mirada de Lilly; ante la desesperación que mostraban sus ojos; ante esa aura negra que ya consumía todo su cuerpo.

Al verla alejarse de mí, intenté acercar mi mano hacia ella, pero no podía mover ni una parte de mi cuerpo por mi cuenta. Miré alrededor mío, dándome cuenta de que mi cuerpo, pálido como la luna, comenzaba a cambiar de nuevo. Las garras que sobresalían de mis manos, comenzaron a desaparecer, provocándome un horrible dolor. En mi boca sentía como los colmillos que sobresalían entre mis labios, se incrustaban de nuevo en mis encías. Un horrible e insano dolor en mi cabeza se fue intensificando a medida que Lilly se alejaba de mi lado. Lo único que no cambiaba era el latir de mi corazón, el cual, después de un tiempo, siguió sin palpitar dentro de mi pecho.

* * *

Y Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. La verdad, a medida que corregía este capítulo, me terminó de gustar mucho. Espero que tambien a ustedes les haya agradado. Siento que lo cortara en esa parte, pero si no lo hacía, el capítulo hubiera durado un montón. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Que creen que pase a continuación con Lilly? Esta no es la primera vez que escribo un "descontrol mágico" (como me gusta llamarle al hecho de que las brujas de mis historias irradien una magia oscura y que está las controle por completo), la primera que experimentó este cambio fue Hanayo, cuando quería asesinar a Eli y no pudo hacerlo; en la historia principal. Y obviamente, al segunda que lo experimento fue Sui. Esto lo digo para que no digan que me lo saque de la manga jajaja y tambien por otro suceso que en el siguiente capítulo pasara con Nozomi. Dicho esto, ¿piensan que las cosas terminarán bien para las brujas y las vampiras? Así es, Nico se convirtió en un vampiro; no se los dije porque... pensé que lo deducirían, es decir, Maki la muerde todas las noches, y la mordió a la hora de salvarle la vida. La convirtió en una más de sus vasallos y le ocultó la verdad; al igual que lo hizo Lilly.

Otras cosas por aclarar, y que seguro se les hace extraño, es el hecho de que lo que le pasó a Nico en el pasado fue hace 15 años, y pues no es ninguna equivocación mía, sino Maki la mordió hace quince años, en el accidente de su familia, es por eso que Nico aun se ve muy joven para su edad, la cual, si mis cálculos no se equivocan, tendría que tener aproximadamente unos veinticinco años de vida; esto debido a su condición de vampiro y que, al vivir en una mentira, no se da cuenta del pasar de los años; pero eso ya lo aclaré en el siguiente capítulo. Este era un secreto que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo guardado; así que sí, Nico sigue siendo mayor en Hechizo, no se preocupen. Y par Aramaru-chan que decía que el sueño de Nico pasaba cuando Shirome aun seguía con vida, pues si que pasó en ese tiempo, pero mucho antes incluso que eso. No estoy seguro cuantos años tendrían Nozomi y Hanayo, pero probablemente pasó a la par de que Hanayo encontró a Kotori y a Rin.

Otra cosa rápida. Quizás se hayan dado cuenta de las referencias, pero me gustaría decirles en que me base para crear a la Maki vampirica. En primer lugar, Maki vampiro está basada en Shinobu, de Monogatari Series (Así es, la niña rubia que ama las donas) y su forma de atacar, es decir, con la sangre brotando de sus manos, está basada en una serie (que de verdad recomiendo si no la han visto ya que me gusto mucho en su tiempo) llamada Kyokai no Kanata, ya que Mirai, protagonista de esta serie, tiene ese tipo de poder; de verdad se me hace muy impresionante. Y bueno, eso seria todo de momento con las referencias, aunque si encuentran otra duda no duden en preguntar ya que para eso estamos.

SilentDrago: Hola, deseo de verdad que estés muy bien. Y bueno, contestando a tu pregunta, si, Maki ya era un vampiro desde antes, y quizás no aclaré la razón del porque se volvió vampiro, pero al menos en el siguiente capitulo diré que relación tiene con Lilly. Y bueno tuviste razón con lo de que las pesadillas volverían, y pues, no se si quedo más claro, pero el llamado Bloodripper ya apareció en este capitulo, y en el capitulo pasado, y en el pasado, en forma de Maki (así es, Maki es el Bloodripper, por eso Nozomi le preguntó en el capítulo pasado que como es que ya no mataba y la forma en la que Maki el dijo que le gustaba ver los rostros de sus enemigos cuando estaban siendo despellejados vivos (o algo así era el dialogo)). Espero que tengas buen día y cuídate mucho.

ARAMARU-CHAN 26: Hola, deseo que te encuentras muy bien. Y bueno, como puedes notar, Maki ya lleva sus años viviendo, ni yo se cuantos, pero digamos que es una criatura milenaria. Y Nico también ya esta en entrada en años, es casi una adulta en cuerpo de niña (nada diferente comparándola con la de la serie original jajaja). Como bien dices, Lilly, Nozomi, Hanayo y Shirome, son las únicas brujas, "vivas" conocidas hasta ahora. Sui era alquimista, y Kazami era una investigadora también. Por otra parte, así es, estos acontecimientos pasan durante el escape de Nozomi de la aldea justo antes de matar a Rin, dándole inicio a Hechizo. Y pues bueno, no se que pesará Nico después del siguiente capítulo, pero Maki parece muy arrepentida y Nico muy enojada aun; aunque al final... No lo sé, quizás Nico pueda perdonar a las personas que la engañaron; es decir, todas tenían sus razones. Y bueno, con lo del tema de los hechizos pues estar parcialemnte en lo correcto, ya que aun falta decir como hará Nozomi para que Nico y Maki sean sus familiares. en principio, decir que el hehcizo que vinculaba a ,Nozomi con Eli por medio de su flor, era el "vinculo del corazón", no el del alma; recuerda y ten muy presente que para hacer este hechizo se necesita un objeto y un fuerte lazo que una a las dos almas; no te olvides de este hecho importante para el capítulo final. al igual que aprovecho a decir que, otra vez, no se olviden de un personaje que no ha salido mucho desde la introducción de la historia Y bueno muchas gracias pro tu tiempo y por leerme, de verdad espero que estés bien y cuídate mucho.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Amables Reviews.


	6. Chapter V: Corazón: Parte 2

Buen Día, espero estén bien.

Finalmente, y ya para terminar, les comparto el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero que la disfruten. Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, y, como siempre, gracias por su tiempo.

Disfruten el último capítulo.

* * *

**…5…**

**Corazón **

**Parte II**

* * *

Me sentía muerta en vida, pero aun así podía seguir viendo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, aun tenia conciencia de como Lilly, peligrosamente, se acercaba a las dos chicas frente a ella, envuelta en esa aura de luz negra y siniestra. En ese momento lo supe al instante, y un miedo insano comenzó a brotar dentro de mí. Ella había cambiado de una forma irreversible.

—¡Esto no está bien, Maki! —Gritó de pronto Nozomi—. Tenemos que salir de aquí…

—¡No pienso escapar de ella! —exclamó Maki con firmeza—. He vivido a su disposición muchos años, esperando este día —Las manos de Maki aun irradiaban esa luz carmesí proveniente de su sangre—. Hicimos un trato… —De súbito, levantó su mano—. Yo sería quien la asesinaría antes que otra cosa sucediera…

—Pero no puedes… —Nozomi retrocedió un par de pasos. En su rostro se veían, esta vez sí, sus verdaderos sentimientos. Estaba aterrorizada al ver como Lilly se acercaba hacia ellas, como poseída por una extraña y desconocida fuerza—. La magia dentro de ella está descontrolada. Es poco probable que salgas con vida.

—Quizás no lo sepas —Maki miró con determinación a Lilly—, bruja extranjera… —Una suave sonrisa aparición en sus labios—. Pero en mi contrato está establecido que las dos moriríamos el mismo día… —De pronto, su mirada se volvió hacia mi rostro—. Y eso es algo que tengo que cumplir.

De pronto, Maki, con sus manos enfundadas hacia Lilly, lanzó un chorro de sangre iluminada en dirección a su cuerpo. Con un súbito estruendo, la sangre golpeó a Lilly, pero ella, sin siquiera inmutarse, levantó la mano y, con esa horrible y oscura magia que brotaba de todo su cuerpo, redujo el ataque de Maki a meras cenizas.

—No dejare que le hagan más daño… —La voz de Lilly ni siquiera parecía ser la de ella—. No dejaré que mis errores del pasado tengan más consecuencias —De sus ojos, un río de espesa sangre comenzó a deslizarse por sus mejillas—. Yo cargaré con todo el dolor que le he provocado…

Sus manos se levantaron en dirección a Maki, y, de súbito, un rayo horrible y que hizo retumbar el suelo salió disparado de sus dedos. Maki intentó actuar rápido, haciendo que su sangre se elevará por todo su cuerpo, creando un grotesco manto que la protegía. Cuando la magia de Lilly y la sangre de Maki chocaron, un fuerte estruendo hizo eco en la capilla. Los vitrales explotaron al mismo tiempo y fragmentos de cristal cayeron al suelo haciendo un sonido espantoso.

—Deténganse… —Miraba a las dos, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder levantarme, sin poder sentir mi cuerpo—. Deténganse… Por favor… —no esperaba que ninguna de ellas me escuchará. Por más que intentaba que mi voz resonará con fuerza, esta solo eran meros susurros.

—¡Nozomi! —Repentinamente, otro rayo fue directo hacia Maki. Mientras ella intentaba protegerse, se volvió hacia la bruja que, desconcertada y muy asustada, se alejaba de las dos—. ¡CUIDA A NICO!

Nozomi, de pronto, y como si se percatara por primera vez que aún seguía ahí, fue corriendo hacia mí. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y parecía que estaba realmente aterrada de lo que veía. Sus ojos estaban llenos de angustia, como si, repentinamente, estuviera reviviendo un trauma del pasado.

Nozomi se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaba, pero Lilly, al verla acercarse, lanzó un fuerte rayo hacia ella. Nozomi retrocedió, pero antes de que el rayo logrará impactar, la sangre de Maki se interpuso entre el inevitable ataque.

—Estúpida bruja… —Musitó Lilly—. Entrometida bruja… —Nozomi miró fijamente a Lilly. Ya ni siquiera parecía la misma persona—. Si nunca hubieras llegado… Si nunca hubieras aparecido aquí… —Los ojos de Lilly se llenaron de furia—. Esto nunca hubiera pasado… Nunca hubiera tenido que… —Lilly se quedó en silencio cuando un impacto de la magia de Maki golpeó su cuerpo. Despacio, Lilly se dirigió hacia ella y, sin quiera pensarlo, lanzó otro rayo hacia ella.

—Protege a Nico… —Vi a Maki esbozar una sonrisa, mientras el ataque de la magia de Lilly se dirija hacia su cuerpo—. Ella no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores… —Musitó muy bajo, pero, entre el eco del lugar, pude logra escuchar.

El tiempo frente a mí se detuvo en ese momento, al ver como el rayo resplandeciente que Lilly había lanzado atravesaba el abdomen de Maki. Sangre comenzó a brotar de su herida cuando el rayo se consumió dentro de ella. Ríos y ríos de sangre comenzaron a deslizarse por todo su cuerpo. Al ver como despacio caía al suelo, fue inevitable que no rememorara mi pesadilla. Al oler el aroma metálico que impregnaba el aire, y al ver la sangre carmesí que brotaba del cuerpo de Maki, pude volver de nuevo al pasado, donde ella ahora tomaba el lugar de mi madre y de mis hermanas.

—M-Maki —Mire asustada como su cuerpo debilitado caía al suelo, despacio, lentamente, entre un mar de sangre que pintaba su piel de rojo—. Maki… —Al pronunciar su nombre, solo pude sentir un inmenso dolor en mi cuerpo. Fue entonces que me percaté que la sensación en mi había vuelto, y era horrible sentir todo ese dolor dentro de mí, mientras que mi corazón, que ahora había comenzado a latir despacio, se entumecía dentro de mi pecho como si fuera una roca—. ¡MAKI! —Grité con todas mis fuerzas, al ver como Maki cerraba plácidamente los ojos.

—Se terminó… —Dijo de pronto Lilly—. Ahora solo falta que tú… —Se volvió hacia Nozomi—. Vuelvas de donde viniste —Un rayo, poderoso y atronador, salió disparado de sus manos hacia Nozomi, pero ella esta vez actuó rápido y un manto púrpura cubrió su cuerpo.

—¡Eso es lo que quería hacer! —La magia púrpura de Nozomi convirtió a la de Lilly en cientos de brillos que iluminaron todo el lugar—. Aun piensas que Nico te aceptara después de… —Otro rayo salió de las manos de Lilly, el cual Nozomi logró esquivar mientras lanzaba otro rayo de magia hacia ella.

—No tendrá que aceptarme una vez que ella olvide todo esto —Dijo Lilly sombríamente—. No tendrá ninguna tristeza después de que yo….

—¡Esa no es la forma correcta de solucionarlo! —Un rayo púrpura salió de las manos de Nozomi y logró golpear a Lilly. Sin embargo, ella apenas si se inmuto—. ¡Que le robes sus recuerdos, que le robes la vida a Nico no solucionara nada! —Otro rayo salió disparado de sus manos, envolviendo a Lilly en cadenas color púrpura—. Ella vivirá una vida vacía, en un cuerpo vacío, donde no tendrá nada ni a nadie —La cadena escaló por el cuerpo de Lilly—. Será una simple marioneta hecha por tu propio egoísmo y dolor —La magia de Nozomi comenzó a cambiar de pronto, y tanto su cabello como sus ojos comenzaron a irradiar una nueva y mágica luz—. Eso solo te causara dolor a ti también, porque cada que la veas a los ojos, recordaras lo que le hiciste —Los ojos de Nozomi brillaron, a tal punto que parecía que salían chispas esmeraldas de ellos. Un aura, blanca y pura, comenzó a brotar por todo su cuerpo—. Todo el peso, y todo su dolor, caerán día tras día en tus hombros.

—Es un peso que estoy dispuesta a soportar… —Dijo Lilly con una voz mecánica, mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos se deslizaban más desesperadas por sus mejillas—. Si esa es la forma en la que puedo redimir lo que le hice en el pasado —La magia de sus manos se hizo más fuerte, consumiendo por completo su cuerpo—, es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar.

El cuerpo de Lilly comenzó a brillar más, al punto de consumirla entera en esa magia negra y horrible; llena de incertidumbre y soledad. Su cabello comenzó a incendiarse con esa magia, al igual que sus pupilas que se consumían como si estuviera encendida en fuego. Al verla, comencé a temer por ella. Al escuchar sus palabras, supe que lo que me había hecho ella también lo había estado sufriendo. No sentía pena por ella, pero pude sentir su dolor, su angustia, sus llantos silenciosos que dentro de ella resonaban pidiendo ayuda.

—Cargar con el peso de los errores es algo doloroso —La voz de Nozomi salió en un suave susurro, pero resonó con eco en todo el lugar—. Yo más que nadie se cómo se siente ese dolor… —Nozomi se volvió despacio hacia Lilly, la cual estaba ya casi consumida por esa magia negra—. Día a día, recuerdo mis errores y deseo no volver a despertar jamás… —Nozomi levantó ambas manos hacia Lilly y su magia comenzó a brotar de ellas, blanca y pura—. Pero si olvido mi pasado, también olvidaría la persona que soy…

De sus manos, un resplandeciente rayo salió en dirección al cuerpo de Lilly. Este no causó ningún daño, simplemente se aferró a ella y, como si estuviera envuelta en un capullo, la capturó y comenzó a drenar toda la magia negra que salía de su cuerpo. Nozomi parecía esforzarse mucho por mantener la magia que aprisionaba a Lilly. Su cuerpo entero temblaba; como si el viento la golpeara con fuerza.

De pronto, una blancura cubrió todo el lugar. Una fuerte y poderosa luz blanca me dejó cegada por un momento, pero, cuando abrí los ojos, esa magia blanca seguía cubriendo mi mirada. A lo lejos, solo podía ver a Nozomi, sosteniendo a Lilly con su magia. Solo podía ver esas luces que salían de sus manos. Solo podía ver la nada absoluta que nos rodeaba y entonces, entre esa terrible eternidad, pude ver el cuerpo de Maki, aun desecho en el suelo, con la sangre brotando de sus heridas.

Como si el capullo se rompiera, la magia de Nozomi comenzó a desaparecer, consumida por lo negro y oscuro dentro de él; por Lilly que se aferraba a no morir. La magia negra comenzó a envenenar todo el lugar, con un sentimiento de angustia y soledad. Lilly se retorcía dentro de ese capullo que la mantenía prisionera y controlada, pero de pronto, éste comenzó a ceder poco a poco; despacio, como si fuera cristal rompiéndose.

—¡Huye de aquí! —Escuche un grito a lo lejos, era de Nozomi, la cual, soportando su magia, me miraba preocupada—. ¡Nico, huye de aquí! —Mire hacia todos lados. Aunque me lo dijera, yo no me podía mover.

—No… —Miré a Nozomi—. No puedo… —Sentía que lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro—. Yo no lo haré…

Al decirlo, sentí de nuevo como mi corazón volvió a bombear sangre por todo mi cuerpo; despacio, como si estuviera dando sus últimos esfuerzos por mantenerme con vida. Al sentir como mi voz me acariciaba los labios, me di cuenta que la sensación en mi piel había vuelto.

Desesperada, intente moverme. Pero las cosas seguían igual, no podía mover mi cuerpo, ni mis piernas, nada. Mi cuerpo estaba muerto. Mentalmente me recriminaba mis fallos, todos mis errores comenzaron a pesarme en mis pensamientos. No podía simplemente dejar que eso terminara así. No podía dejar que el recuerdo de mi pasado, de mi pesadilla, perdurará. Ese recuerdo de cuando estaba en una situación parecida, mientras miraba, debajo de la cama y sin poder moverme, como mi madre y mis hermanas eran asesinadas frente a mis ojos, y como el sonido de mi voz hacia mutis en el aire. Sin siquiera poder gritar, sin siquiera poder suplicar por ayuda, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlas.

Asustada me estremecí y miré aterrada hacia todos lados. No quería que las cosas terminaran igual que en el pasado. Tenía que esforzarme por moverme. Tenía que hacer algo porque sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad.

Fue entonces cuando a lo lejos, posada en uno de los enormes ventanales que había en la capilla, pude ver una sombra; una sombra que, en contraste con la poca luz que entraba en el lugar, se hacía más grande hasta llegar hasta donde yo estaba. Sin embargo, esa sombra no era la de una de las criaturas que me acosaban en mi pesadilla. Esta parecía tener cuernos, que, en contraste con la luz, se veían afilados y siniestros. Era como un espectro encapuchado, que me vigilaba desde las alturas. No sentí miedo alguno al verme envuelta en esa espectral figura de sombra, sino que despertó en mí un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia. Conocía esa sombra que me vigilaba desde lo alto de la ventana. No tenía duda de que la criatura que me miraba, con sus dos grandes y rojos ojos, era alguien que había permanecido a mi lado por mucho tiempo, cuidándome como yo lo hice por ella de niña. Al recordarlo, y al escuchar un suave y amable maullido que parecía llamarme, sentí como una sonrisa, forzada y triste, aparecía en mis labios.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda como si fuera un fuerte viento glacial, al escuchar el sonido de mi gata blanca que, desde de las alturas, me observaba atenta y sin moverse siquiera. Sin darme cuenta en qué momento, las garras de mis manos volvieron a emerger. Volví a sentir dolor, un terrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo, y volví a sentir mis colmillos perforar mis labios.

—Tengo que… —Intente mover mis brazos. Estos temblaban en contacto con el frío suelo—. No dejaré que asesinen… —Comencé a arrastrarme por el suelo, con un solo objetivo—. No quiero ver que más personas mueran por mi culpa —Mientras me desplazaba por el suelo, un rastro de lágrimas caía desde mis ojos. Solo podía ver a alguien detrás del manto brumoso que estaba en mis párpados—. No puedo dejar que… Mueras…

Me acerque despacio, reptando por el suelo hacia donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de Maki. La vi a los ojos, muertos, opacos, sin un alma que mostrar; sin mentiras que pudiera percibir. Vi su rostro, aterrado, como el de una niña. Ella aún parecía ser una niña de mi edad, y había pasado por una infinidad de cosas que ni siquiera me podía imaginar. Sin dudarlo un solo segundo, perforé con mis dientes su cuello, imitando lo que ella hacía cada noche conmigo. Dándole vida a ella y abandonando la mía.

Entre más absorbía lo que quedaba de la sangre que había en el cuello de Maki, despacio, sumamente despacio, la herida de su pecho comenzó a cerrar y, poco a poco, la sangre dejó de brotar.

Un fuerte estremecimiento me hizo dar cuenta que mi corazón volvía a dar sus últimos latidos hasta dejar de palpitar dentro de mi pecho. Incluso mis colmillos, dentro de la piel de Maki, se fueron empequeñeciendo. Mis manos temblaban. Toda yo temblaba. Comencé a sentir un frío insano recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Pero eso se terminó cuando…

—¿N-Nico? —Los ojos de Maki recobraron color y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar desesperado.

Al ver cómo se recuperaba, yo dejé de succionar su sangre y me dejé caer a su lado, sumamente exhausta, sin ganas siquiera de seguir viendo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Muy quieta, y sin fuerzas, me dejé caer en su pecho; hasta que mi vida se terminara en su piel.

De pronto, sus manos se aferraron a mi cuerpo y pude ver sus ojos cerca de los míos. Ese era un rasgo que admiraba de ella. Ver esos ojos cada mañana me hacía sentir segura de alguna forma, ya que, aunque no lo pudiera notar, irradiaban un sentimiento de sinceridad.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció en sus brazos, mientras ella me levantaba con todas sus fuerzas. Maki miró a su alrededor y, con la sangre brotando de sus brazos, la dirigió hacia donde estaba Lilly siendo aprisionada por la magia de Nozomi.

La sangre de Maki escaló por el capullo de magia blanca que había creado Nozomi, hasta que, finalmente, al contacto con la magia de Nozomi, está explotó acompañada de un súbito y horrible estruendo. Toda la blancura que había a nuestro alrededor se pintó de un hermoso y brillante color carmesí; como una rosa hermosa de primavera.

El cuerpo inerte de Lilly cayó al suelo, debilitada, mientras perdía ese brillo negro que la envolvía entera. Su magia rosa comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo en un manto espectral. Mientras tanto, frente a Lilly, Nozomi se dejó caer al suelo, respirando a grandes bocanadas de aire. Su magia, antes blanca y pura, comenzó a desvanecerse dentro de ella, hasta dejar solo un manto de color púrpura.

Repentinamente, sin la posibilidad siquiera de poder seguir apreciando a las dos brujas, cerca de mi sentí como dos agujas rompían la piel mi cuello. Vi fijamente hacia arriba, encontrándome con la mirada de Maki muy cerca de mi rostro. Sus colmillos me perforaban la piel intentando reanimarme como yo lo había hecho con ella, pero mi corazón ya no latía, ni siquiera al sentir la sangre ser drenada de mi cuello.

Maki abrió grandes los ojos, parecía que se dio cuenta de que, por más esfuerzos que hiciera, mi corazón ya no volvería a latir. Yo estaba muy débil como para poder ver de frente, pero al menos pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; cristalinas lágrimas que le limpiaban el rostro lleno de sangre. Lágrimas saladas que cayeron en mi piel y me causaron escalofríos. Sus colmillos, entonces, dejaron de succionar mi sangre y un amargo sollozo salió de sus labios.

—Perdóname, Nico-chan… —Dijo en un lamento que fue acompañado por un doloroso sollozo—. Yo prometí… —Sus brazos temblaban contra mi cuerpo—. Prometí que te protegería y que te mantendría segura… —Sus dedos se aferraron más a mi piel—. Pero yo… Yo…

Al verla llorar, al ver como expresaba sus sentimientos, pude sentir, solo por un segundo, como mi corazón se estremecía una sola y única vez. Despacio, intenté acercar una de mis manos hacia su rostro, pero incluso, el simplemente hecho de intentarlo, me pesaba dentro de mí. Ya no sentía nada, no sabía siquiera porque podía seguir viendo a mi alrededor. No sabía porque podía ver como lloraba desconsolada. Pensé que ese era mi castigo por todo lo que había ocasionado.

—No tienes… que disculparte… —hice un intento por hablar, y, sorpresivamente, mi voz resonó suave en el aire—. Entiendo porque hiciste todo lo que hiciste, Maki —Apreté lo párpados por un segundo—. Entiendo que fui yo quien te pidió que me mantuvieras con vida —Abrí de nuevo los ojos—. A pesar de la tristeza y dolor de haberlo perdido todo, yo aún quería seguir viviendo —Musité despacio y me dejé consumir por la debilidad que sentía en ese momento—. Gracias por darme un poco de tu felicidad después de pedirte algo tan egoísta. Gracias por permanecer a mi lado estos quince años —un terrible sollozo se reprodujo desde el fondo de mi ser—. En ese entonces, yo tenía mucho miedo de morir… —Sentí como una sonrisa se esbozaba en mis labios—. Aún tengo mucho miedo de morir, Maki-chan.

Tenía unas intensas ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas ya no salían de mis ojos; me había quedado seca por dentro. Sin embargo, no había necesidad de llorar, ya que Maki lo hacía por mí. Sus lágrimas, cristalinas y puras, se traslucían de rosa en contraste con la sangre que se limpiaba en su piel. Sus lágrimas caían en mi rostro, y, como si fueran agujas, afiladas y frías, se adentraban en mi ser.

—No dejare que mueras… —Musitaba entre amargos sollozos.

Despacio, como si pasara el tiempo realmente lento, sus colmillos corrompieron de nuevo la piel de mi cuello; los sentí deslizarse profundamente dentro de mí. Sus lágrimas me empaparon ahora el cuello, y sus colmillos, al sentir que quizás todos sus intentos desesperados no servían de nada, se fueron haciendo pequeños, sumamente pequeños, al punto de que ya no perforaban mi piel, sino que solo reposaban cerca de mí. Sentí los labios de Maki presionar suavemente, y una dulce sensación escaló por todo mi cuerpo; quizás la última sensación real que sentí en ese momento.

—Yo de verdad… —Susurró Maki, al viento, cerca de mi piel; con un íntimo sentimiento confidente—. De verdad admiraba la fuerza con la que te aferraste a la vida esa noche… —Escuché atenta sus palabras. En ese momento su voz era la única que resonaba a mi alrededor—. En ese entonces, al verte al borde de la muerte, pensé: «Yo nunca podría suplicar de esa forma. Nunca podría aferrarme tanto a la vida, y si se me presentara la oportunidad que ahora tú tienes, me acercaría a mi muerte deseosa de darle una cálida bienvenida» —Sus labios temblaron frenéticamente contra mi piel, al menos eso era lo que presentía, al ver cómo sus párpados luchaban por permanecer cerrados—. Esa noche no solo te salve por la forma tan desesperada en la que me lo pediste. Sino que, al verte, al ver cómo te aferrabas a tus últimos suspiros, pensé en lo frágil que podía ser la vida. Nunca había visto ese sentimiento en otra persona, ni siquiera en la gente que asesine. Ellos gritaban desesperados que no los matara, me suplicaban y sentía su agonía… Pero en ti, que viste a todos tus seres queridos ser asesinados frente a tus ojos, no te importaba si en ese momento alguien te daba una segunda oportunidad o no. Quizás fue como una forma de venganza, o terquedad de mi parte acudir a tu llamado, porque a ti te hubiera dado igual el morir o el seguir viviendo… —Los labios de Maki temblaron frenéticamente—. Si hubieras muerto en ese momento, sólo serías una más de nuestras víctimas. Pero decidí salvarte, Nico-chan, porque te tuve envidia al ver cómo, lo que yo tanto tiempo he ansiado, la muerte que yo tanto he estado esperando, tú la rechazaste sin importarte el significado —Su voz se fue haciendo suave, como el viento que entraba por los ventanales de la capilla—. He vivido miles de años, cansada de mi maldición, así que quería… quería…, que sintieras de verdad lo que se siente querer morir —Un amargo, doloroso y horrible sollozo salió de sus labios como un trueno en una tormenta—. Perdón por hacerte esto. Por hacerte sufrir de esta forma… Perdón por… Por querer que sigas con vida… Pensé que, al compartir mi maldición contigo, al menos podría tener a alguien a mi lado hasta que me convirtiera en cenizas… Y es que sin ti… Sin ti yo no sabría qué más hacer… Y tengo mucho miedo de pensar en eso…

Podría parecer que dentro de mí había una llama intensa que me quemaba por dentro al escuchar las razones de Maki al querer que siguiera con vida. Mentiría si dijera que no sentí un poco de enojo al escuchar sus razones. Pero no fueron sus razones las que me hicieron molestar, sino que fue la forma tan vulnerable con la que me hablaba. No la culpaba en lo absoluto de lo que decía, no culpaba que ese sentimiento, que habitaba en ella y que hasta ese entonces desconocía, fuera sincero. Al verla a los ojos, no dudé que sus palabras fueran sinceras. El enojo no era por ella, sino que era ocasionado por mí misma, quién no se dio cuenta de que las cosas tan simples que yo decía al borde de la muerte, pudieran significar algo realmente duro para otra persona. Claro que no lo sabía en ese entonces, cuando mis padres fueron asesinados, y quizás nunca lo llegaría a comprender, ya que el sentimiento de Maki iba más allá de pensar en la muerte como una alternativa… Ella se quería deshacer de una maldición, y estaba luchando sola por ello… Siempre sola, sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla, sin que nadie, ni un espectro, se parara frente a ella para concederle su único y desesperado deseo.

Al pensar en eso, al sentir como mi cuerpo muerto era cargado en sus brazos, y ver cómo sus lágrimas corrían desesperadas por sus mejillas, pensé en ese instante en que no quería dejarla sola otra vez. Como me imaginaba, aún desconocía una infinidad de cosas de Maki. No sabía qué edad tenía, ya que era muy diferente a la que aparentaba, pero al ver su rostro, sollozante y suplicante, solo pude imaginarme a una niña pequeña pidiendo ayuda. Fue inevitable que no pensara en mis dos hermanas que, en aquella lejana noche, dormitaba en su cuna mientras yo las cuidaba. Fue inevitable que no pensara en mí pidiendo débilmente una oportunidad. No quería dejarla sola, pero en ese momento no tenía otra alternativa que abandonarla, ya que ni yo sabía cómo obtener una segunda oportunidad para permanecer a su lado.

El suave ulular del viento entró por las ventanas. Era frío, el viento era frío, o quizá era mi cuerpo que comenzaba a marchitarse en brazos de Maki. Quería llorar, esta vez sí que quería llorar al sentir la impotencia de mis pensamientos dentro de mí. Pero ya no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar a morir en sus brazos. Tenía miedo, tenía mucho miedo de pensar siquiera en eso. Me aterraba pensar en que Maki seguiría con su maldición, mientras yo la dejaba de nuevo sola.

Apreté los párpados y pronto esa horrible oscuridad, que tanto temor me daba, me cubrió entera en un mundo eterno e interminable. El viento comenzó a embravecerse, y los sollozos de Maki se hicieron más frenéticos. Sus manos temblaban contra mi cuerpo y el sonido de sus hipidos y llanto me calaba profundamente. Poco después, a su llanto y al suave ulular del viento se le unió un suave sonido, tan suave como una brisa pasajera. Era un maullido, un dulce maullido que había escuchado desde hace más de quince años. Ese maullido que, al igual que mis pesadillas, me impedía olvidar el pasado. Pero ese sonido no traía consigo recuerdos dolorosos, sino que me recordaba un poco de la felicidad antes de la tragedia.

Los maullidos resonaron con más fuerza, hasta que los pude escuchar a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y moví un poco la cabeza para poder ver, acurrucada y ronroneando entre las piernas de Maki, a mi gata blanca y mejor amiga…

—Maud… —Mi voz salió ronca, sepulcral y me irritaba la garganta. Ya ni siquiera parecía que fuera mi propia voz.

Despacio, y al escuchar mi voz, Maki se puso de cuclillas y extendió mi cuerpo en el suelo. Ahora podía sentir a Maud más cerca y pude ver cómo, impetuosamente, restregaba su pelaje contra mi piel. No podía sentirla, pero al menos podía recordad la suavidad que me transmitía al tocarla. Eso sólo me hizo sentir más y más temerosa y triste.

—Maud es la única que nunca te ha abandonado… —Susurró Maki de pronto—. Quizás iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar a tu lado —Una suave sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios—. A mí también me gustaría hacer lo mismo…

—No dudes que ella haría cualquier cosa por Nicochi —Una débil y susurrante voz hizo que Maki abriera grandes los ojos—. Ella se ha mantenido a su lado porque sentía su propio dolor —Traté de mover la cabeza y vi cómo, lentamente, Nozomi se levantaba del suelo, con suma dificultad—. Fue Maud la que me trajo a este lugar, preocupada por su ama —Nozomi negó con la cabeza—. No, ella no es su ama, es su familia. La única sobreviviente que permaneció y permanecerá siempre a su lado —una suave risa salió de sus labios—. Esta gatita es muy inteligente, como para poder comprender los sentimientos humanos. O quizás solo comprenda los de Nico.

Volví la mirada hacia Maud, encontrándome con sus profundos y lindo ojos escarlatas que me veían atentamente. Al verla acurrucarse contra mí, al escuchar su ronroneo que poco a poco iba desapareciendo, sentí que al menos no estaría sola a donde quiera que fuera.

—Ella desea con todas sus fuerzas verte feliz, Nicochi —Paso a paso, Nozomi se acercó hacia nosotras. Su típica sonrisa, misteriosa e indescifrable, apareció de nuevo esbozada en sus labios—. Podría sacrificar su vida con tal de lograr sus deseos —Nozomi volvió la mirada hacia Maki, quien la escuchaba atenta—, como lo han hecho todas las personas que permanecieron a tu lado.

Después de que sus palabras se detuvieron, un profundo silencio corrompió el aire. La sonrisa de Nozomi se hizo más grande en su rostro. No pude evitar sentir lo que en ese momento expresaba. Quizás fuera tristeza, desesperanza, o incluso angustia. De cualquier forma, lo único que sabía era que esbozaba en su rostro un sentimiento sincero. Sus labios, como una ola que sube en la marea, se movieron despacio y golpearon con sus palabras aquel silencio creado a nuestro alrededor.

—Hay una sola forma… —sus labios se fruncieron, parecía que le costaba expresar lo que quería decir, le costaba mucho que sus palabras no se atoraran en su garganta—. Solo hay una forma en la que podemos rehacer los pecados del pasado —Musitó bajo, pero su voz resonó como si tuviera la fuerza de un potente grito—. Solo haya una forma, y una última oportunidad con la que puedes contar —Despacio, su mano ascendió en el aire, invitando a que Maki la tomara—. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo? —La mirada de Maki se abrió grande; quizás por sorpresa, quizás por incertidumbre. En ese momento, solo ellas dos sabían de lo que hablaban, yo desconocía el porqué de las misteriosas palabras de Nozomi, desconocía el porqué del temor que ahora se mostraba en el rostro de Maki.

Despacio y temerosa, Maki levantó la mano e insegura trató de acercarla hacia donde la mano de Nozomi esperaba sin siquiera moverse. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, como si quisiera decir algo con desesperación. Pero sus palabras se enmudecían dentro y muy profundo de ella.

—Haré lo que sea… —La mano de Maki se aferró a la de Nozomi—. Si es por ella —La mirada de Maki denotaba tristeza e incertidumbre—, te daría mi vida con tal de salvarla.

—El cuerpo de Nicochi ahora es solo carne y huesos. No hay alma que sostenga su humanidad —Los labios de Nozomi se movían, pero no mostraba emoción alguna en su rostro, solo eran palabras mecánicas que salían como si estuviera ensayadas—. Sin un alma, otra debe ser la que tome el lugar de la que ya está marchita y muerta —Maki miraba atenta a Nozomi, mientras una media sonrisa se esbozaba en su rostro—. Un alma por otra alma. Una vida por otra vida. Si se sacrifica la existencia, algo nuevo surgirá dentro de su cuerpo —Insegura de seguir hablando, Nozomi hizo una pausa que pareció durar una eternidad—. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacerlo? ¿A entregar tu maldición y sucumbir a la muerte que tanto tiempo has estado deseando solo para salvar a Nico y dejar que siga viviendo en una eterna pesadilla?

Sin mover siquiera un músculo, Maki miraba a Nozomi atenta. No había atisbo en ella de querer contestar. Sin embargo, como si en ese momento toda su determinación se reuniera en todo su cuerpo, lo único que hizo fue asentir con la cabeza. Y yo me quede congelada al verla hacerlo.

Quería gritar que se detuviera. Quería pedirle que no lo hiciera. Pero de mi boca no había gritos ni palabras que se reprodujeran.

Maki, sin decir palabra alguna, tomó la mano de Nozomi como si cerrarán un pacto entre las dos. Sin soltar la mano de Maki, Nozomi se puso de rodillas frente a mí; invitándola a que la imitara. En los ojos de Maki, en ese momento, no había mentiras ni nada más; solo un profundo e indescifrable vacío.

—Creo que es tarde para decirlo… —Nozomi miró a Maki con una sonrisa—, pero nunca he intentado hacer esto —Una suave y nerviosa risa salió de sus labios—. Si esto sale mal, juro que tendré mi castigo. La que hacía este tipo de magia era mi hermana —Su mirada se ensombreció de pronto, como si un recuerdo doloroso le llegará repentinamente—. Ella es la bruja talentosa con magia útil para todos. Mi única utilidad es hacerle daño a los demás…

—No me importa… —Dijo Maki repentinamente, entre dientes y frunciendo el ceño—. No me importan tus palabras, ni tu vida, ni la forma en la que te lamentas por estar a la sombra de alguien más —Maki tomó una profunda bocanada de aire—. Si me puedes brindar una sola oportunidad más para salvar a Nico, no me queda otra opción que tomarla. Ninguna de las dos tenemos una segunda oportunidad, solo la vida o la muerte —Nozomi, al escuchar a Maki hablar, lo único que pudo hacer fue resignarse.

Delicadamente, Nozomi tomó firmemente la mano de Maki, mientras la luz en sus dedos, color púrpura como su cabello, iluminaba tenuemente mi rostro. Era como un ritual previamente practicado. Tanto Maki como Nozomi tomaron con sus manos libres parte de mi cuerpo. A mi lado, el eterno maullar de Maud comenzó a resonar con más desesperación; quizás ella también sabía un poco de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Poco a poco, una suave sensación entró a mi cuerpo, como si fuera sangre que corría por mis venas. Era una corriente de electricidad sumamente cálida y reconfortante. Sin embargo…

—No es suficiente… —Musitó Nozomi con un hilo de voz. Mis ojos se movieron instintivamente hacia su rostro y vi la expresión preocupada que había aparecido en él.

Ella tenía razón, a pesar de que la cálida sensación de su magia entraba en mi cuerpo, no sentía un cambio verdadero. Mi corazón aún estaba detenido y, conforme pasaban los segundos, lo único que podía sentir era como si mi interior se encendiera en llamas. Como si dentro de mi cuerpo, mis huesos, mis entrañas, hubieran comenzado un incendio que me devoraba desde adentro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Desesperada por no obtener respuesta inmediata, Maki se precipitó hacia mí y, de nuevo, con ímpetu y violentamente, penetró con sus colmillos mi cuello.

—¡Es inútil, Maki-chan! —Gritó desesperada Nozomi—. Deja de hacer eso. Si tu pierdes lo que te queda de alma, entonces sí que será inútil darle una oportunidad a Nico…

—¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡¿Qué me quede sentada viendo cómo se convierte en una masa inmóvil de carne y huesos?! —Las lágrimas se volvieron desbordar de los ojos de Maki—. Yo no podría hacer eso… —Sollozó—. Yo no podría soportarlo…

—Te equivocas… —La magia de Nozomi parecía muy débil. Titilando como una luciérnaga, se fue apagando hasta consumirse en sus dedos—. Te equi…

—Inútil…

Fue como una brisa pasajera, un ulular del viento que resonó despacio, entró en mis oídos y se consumió dentro de mí. Las dos chicas, que en ese momento parecían bastante desesperadas como para concebir que habían escuchado esa voz, lo único que pudieron hacer fue voltear en la dirección en la que había venido esa voz.

—No me esperaba menos del linaje de los astros… —Los ojos de Nozomi se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa—. Sabía que eran ignorantes en los cultos mágicos más importantes, pero incluso al verte, tú… —Entre una suave voz entrecortada, Lilly volvió a hablar. Su voz era como una brisa de primavera, cálida y llena de sentimiento; tal y como siempre la había recordado.

Despacio, Lilly se arrastró hacia donde estábamos. Todo su cuerpo estaba sangrando, sus piernas estaban desechas y de sus manos brotaba sangre espesa y de un brillante color. Al reptar hacia nosotras, iba dejando un rastro en el suelo, y su rostro, cada que se acercaba, mostraba un increíble dolor; pero más que eso, parecía aguantar con todos su ser aquel castigo.

—Tu estúpida y débil magia no está como para ayudar a nadie… —Musitó Lilly con una voz débil y entrecortada—. Ni el vínculo del alma, ni el vínculo espiritual te servirán para unir el alma de Maki con ella… —una trémula sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro—. ¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de tu madre? Un vampiro milenario como Maki no tiene un alma consolidada, y menos cuando la dueña de esa alma soy yo.

—Eso es… —El rostro de Nozomi mostraba impotencia en ese momento. Estaba devastada al escuchar las palabras de Lilly.

—No voy a escuchar lamentos de ti ahora que me queda poco tiempo… —Lilly se pusó a mi lado y, delicadamente, y como pudo, trató de tomarme de las manos—. Hay un solo hechizo que puede funcionar para salvarla… —Sus párpados se cerraron, ocultando sus ojos plácidamente, como si no quisiera volverlos a abrir—. La forma correcta de crear una nueva alma y vincularla al cuerpo de Nico… —En ese momento, el maullido de Maud resonó con fuerza—, es con un sentimiento afín desde lo más profundo del corazón. Un sentimiento puro que se vincule con algo o alguien y el cual pueda crear una nueva alma para ella —Sus ojos reaparecieron de nuevo, dejándome ver como sus cristalinas pupilas se llenaba de un sentimiento sincero y lleno de temor—. Sin embargo, mi magia no es suficiente como para poder lograr tal hechizo… Incluso ahora, soy inútil con solo conocer lo que tengo que hacer —Sus ojos subieron, buscando el rostro de Nozomi—. Me apena pedírtelo a ti, pero necesito que le otorgues a Nico un poco de tu esencia, convirtiéndola en un familiar una vez que mi alma este unida a la de ella.

—Pero… —Nozomi se precipitó hacia Lilly—, si haces eso…

—Yo moriría —Una trémula sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. ¿Qué importa ahora si lo hago? Moriré de todas formas en cualquier momento.

—Pero… —Nozomi, con pena, presionó con fuerza los párpados—, yo no puedo…

—Maki ya te lo dijo… —Una amable sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. No importa tu pasado, ni tu presente, ni a la sombra de quien estés —Despacio, la mano de Lilly tomó una de las rodillas de Nozomi—. No importa si puedes hacerlo o no. Lo que importa es que lo intentes, aunque sea una vez. Y no lo hagas por ninguna de nosotras. Solo ten en mente lo que deseas y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien…

Al escuchar las palabras de Lilly, amables tal y como las conocía, sentí un profundo vacío dentro de mí, aun peor que el hecho de no sentir nada. Era como un vórtice eterno que me consumía entera.

—Comenzaré con el hechizo… —Dijo Lilly, muy débil, mientras se acomodaba mejor a mi lado y me tomaba firmemente de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Mientras tanto, tú y Maki van a canalizar mi alma una vez que esté dentro del cuerpo de Nico —La mano de Lilly tembló, mientras que la sangre de sus heridas comenzó a brotar de nuevo—. Si no saben qué hacer, Maud les ayudara… Ella también conoce su destino, y ha estado esperando que este día llegue.

Su mano se presionó con más fuerza con la mía. Al mirarla de cerca, pude ver como sus ojos volvían a irradiar una intensa luz rosa que parecía quemar sus pupilas. Su cabello comenzó a despedir esa misma magia; rosa y llena de vida. De nuevo, dentro de mi cuerpo sentí como el incendio volvía a avivarse. Era parecido, no había diferencia alguna a lo que había sentido antes. Sin embargo, esta vez se sentía más intenso el ardor en todo mi cuerpo.

La luz rosa de Lilly se hizo más intensa a mi alrededor, devorando despacio cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando la luz de Lilly envolvió mi cuerpo en un manto luminoso, Maud se puso en mi pecho de un salto y también comenzó a brillar.

—Nico… —La voz, cada vez más débil de Lilly, resonó cerca de mis oídos—. Sé que todo el daño y dolor que te he ocasionado no tiene ningún perdón… —Mis pupilas buscaron su rostro. Me miraba con una amable sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos brillantes llenos de sinceridad—. Yo mande a asesinar a tus padres esa noche debido a la vida que llevaba en ese entonces —Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos; grandes gotas de lágrimas que se deslizaban por toda su piel—. Ellos me debían una considerable suma de dinero… —Suaves sollozos se unieron a su llanto—. Todo lo hice por dinero. Mate a muchas personas por dinero. Solo por mi codicia fue que me hundí muy profundo en un eterno vacío lleno de oscuridad… —Con pena, frunció el ceño—. No busco que me perdones, y no quiero siquiera que lo pienses. No te digo esto para que me consideres una buena persona o una persona malvada. El día que Maki te trajo a mí, pude ver en tus ojos reflejados todos los pecados que hasta ese día había cometido… —Su voz temblaba conforme más hablaba—. El solo hecho de tenerte cerca de mí, hacía que no olvidará todo lo que había hecho. Tú te convertiste en las cadenas que me mantenían prisionera de mi pasado. Y lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba que me hicieras recordar a las personas que había asesinado. Disfrutaba que me hicieras vivir en una profunda oscuridad, ya que sabía que ese era mi castigo por todo lo que había hecho —Su mirada se llenó de determinación, y las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas con más desesperación.

»Yo no buscaba hacerte ningún daño. Cuando tomé la decisión de hacer que olvidarás lo que había pasado aquel día en el que tus padres fueron asesinados, pensé que era la única manera de hacer que no vivieras con un peso que no te correspondía; un peso causado por mi egoísmo y mi codicia —Una suave sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios—. Yo cargaría con todo tu dolor, con todo tu sufrimiento, con todas tus penas, con tal de que algún día olvidaras y dejarás atrás tu horrible pesadilla —Su mano, llena de magia, me acarició suavemente la mejilla. Esta vez sí que sentí su amable tacto, y era aterrador—. No me importaba soportar el peso de tu vida, ni que mi conciencia se envenenara con cada día que pasaba engañándote. Si eso hacía que olvidarás lo que te había hecho en el pasado, yo aguantaría ese horrible pesar —Su mano tembló contra mi piel y la magia que irradiaba se fue haciendo más y más luminosa—. Ahora sé que me equivoque… —Suavemente, y como si le costara continuar hablando, presionó sus labios—. Sin embargo, si pudiera escoger de nuevo el hecho de hacerte perder la memoria y soportar tu dolor, estoy segura que lo elegiría sin dudarlo. Seguramente yo volvería a repetir los mismos errores una y otra vez; hasta que mi cuerpo ya no soportará más, y mi conciencia se perdiera en ese horrible abismo oscuro parecido a tu pesadilla. Solo así podría estar tranquila, sabiendo que tú, Nico, estás bien.

La luz se hizo aún más intensa a mi alrededor. La cálida sensación de su piel escalaba por todo mi cuerpo. Pronto, se me hizo imposible seguir viendo a Lilly a los ojos. No sabía qué pensar, ni qué hacer en ese momento en el que Lilly me contaba toda la verdad de mi pasado, y de cómo ella se desmoronaba a mi lado, como una visión muy lejana, o una parte de mi eterna pesadilla.

—Yo nunca he buscado tu perdón, Nico —Su voz salió en susurro que se mezcló con el fuerte viento que golpeaba nuestros rostros—. Si algún día me llegaras a perdonar y esas palabras salieran sinceramente desde lo más profundo de tu corazón, ese día todo a mi alrededor se terminaría, y yo perecería dentro de ti… —Su voz comenzó a ser mecánica, y sus ojos, que irradian aquella magia, se fueron apagando lentamente—. Una vez que me convierta en parte de tu nueva alma, y sientas que ya no puedes cargar más con tu propia maldición, lo único que tienes que hacer es decir esas palabras, perdonarme, y yo desapareceré de tu vida para siempre. De esa forma ya no habrá pesadillas, y tu pasado se quedará sellado dentro de ellas —Su mirada se volvió hacia Maki, la cual escuchaba atenta las palabras de Lilly—. Como dijo Maki, al olvidar todo tu pasado, y tus vivencias con tus seres queridos, lo único que quedaría de ti sería un caparazón vacío; sin pasado y sin futuro.

La magia a mi alrededor se fue atenuando y, conforme desaparecía su magia, la presencia de Lilly también lo hacía. Era como una luz que se apagaba y no dejará esencia alguna. Sin embargo, su cuerpo aún se movía, y lo último que pude ver fue como una sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios, y como las lágrimas la empapaban plácidamente. Ella también había sufrido mucho. Tenía razón al decir que no podría perdonarla por lo que había hecho en el pasado, y quizás nunca podría esbozar esas palabras de perdón con sinceridad.

Cuando la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Lilly, la magia de Nozomi comenzó a brillar en sus manos. No sabía lo que le había pasado a Lilly, ya que, entre fulgores de magia que aún quedaban a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo se consumió y desapareció lentamente.

Sumamente despacio, después de un tiempo envuelta ahora en la magia de Nozomi, pude sentir como mi corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo. Mi cuerpo tembló y ahora podía sentir un profundo dolor. Sin embargo, era tan lento el latir de mi corazón, que el dolor cada vez se hacía más y más insoportable. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de sentir es ese dolor; era incluso peor que estar muerta.

Comencé a gritar de pronto, y esta vez mi voz resonó con fuerza en todo el lugar. El dolor cada vez se intensificaba más en mis manos, donde las enormes garras emergieron de nuevo rompiendo mi piel. Comencé a removerme desesperada, sintiendo como los colmillos de mis dientes penetraban mis labios con violencia.

—Algo no está bien… —Musitó Nozomi. Parecía asustada—. Ella está viva, pero no durará mucho tiempo así…

—¿Y que se supone que hagamos? —Maki tomó mi mano, desesperada—. ¡Esto es mi culpa!

—¡No digas eso! —Gritó Nozomi—. Este no es momento de culpar a nadie. Tenemos que… —Nozomi guardó silencio. Sus ojos miraban fijamente a Maud, la cual, a pesar de la violenta forma en la que sacudía todo mi cuerpo, ella seguía encima de mi pecho muy quieta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Maki enfadada—. ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¿Sabes qué hacer?

—Es como ella… —Musitó Nozomi de pronto—. Es como…

—No es momento de misterios, solo has algo antes de que… —Mis gritos resonaron con más euforia. Ya no podía aguantar más el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería morir de esa forma; en ese momento de verdad deseaba no morir.

—Mi hermana una vez creó a un familiar con un búho muerto…

—Sí, muy interesante, pero eso no ayuda —Las manos de Nozomi se acercaron despacio hacia mi pecho y, delicadamente, tomaron a Maud, que, sin siquiera moverse, aceptó el tacto de Nozomi tranquilamente—. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—Esto es lo que quería Lilly —Sus manos temblaron contra el pelaje de Maud—. Para romper la maldición que le has puesto, es necesario que Nico se convierta en otra cosa diferente… —Las manos de Nozomi se volvieron a encender con su magia, haciendo brillar el pelaje blanco de Maud de color púrpura—. Dijo que tenía que hacerla mi familiar, y la única forma de hacerlo es vinculando el alma de Maud con lo que resta de la de Lilly.

—Pero, para hacer eso…

Al ver las intenciones de Nozomi, comencé a retorcerme con más desesperación. Sin siquiera haberlo pronunciado, podía saber exactamente a lo que se refería. No quería que sucediera, no quería que pasara lo que más temor me daba: perder a alguien más de mi familia frente a mis ojos; no podría soportar tal dolor.

—¿No hay otra forma? —Maki aferró sus manos a mis brazos, tratando de controlar mis bruscos movimientos—. Si yo me uno con su alma…

—Eso solo empeorará la maldición, haciendo que se convierta en algo que nadie podrá controlar. —La magia de Nozomi comenzó a brillar con más fuerza—. No hay otra forma…

Silencio, todo a mi alrededor se convirtió en silencio. Maki frunció el ceño, con pena, con dolor. Apretó con fuerza los párpados, mientras me mantenía controlada contra el frío suelo de aquel lugar. La magia de Nozomi se hizo más intensa, al punto envolver en una llama el cuerpo de Maud. Sin embargo, mi pequeña gata no parecía sentir dolor alguno, solo estaba sentada en mi pecho, esperando su inevitable destino.

Una suave luz rosa comenzó a brotar desde mi pecho y envolvió el cuerpo de Maud. La luz se hizo tan intensa hasta que el cuerpo de mi gata desapareció dentro de ella. Pronto no sentí su peso sobre mí. Ahora solo estaba esa luz rosa que devoraba despacio a Maud.

El dolor en mi cuerpo se fue apaciguando lentamente. Mis temblores y mis intentos por negarme a ver a Maud morir frente a mí fueron desapareciendo también. Ahora podía sentir lágrimas correr desesperadas por mis mejillas y mi corazón estrujarse dolorosamente dentro de mi pecho. El aire comenzó a llenarse de sollozos; no podía detener el llanto amargo que sentía muy dentro de mí.

La luz púrpura de Nozomi fue desapareciendo y yo sentí, en mi cabeza, como algo emergía. Aquella sensación no era nada parecida a la de tener dos pares de tiesas alas saliendo de mi cráneo. Solo podía sentir algo suave emerger entre mi caballo. Maki miró asombrada y retrocedió despacio. No sabía lo que sobresalía ahora de mi cabeza, pero, en un momento así, no pensé que Maki me sonreiría con sinceridad y tranquilidad; transmitiendo ese sentimiento cálido que me colmó el corazón.

—Está bien, Nico-chan… —Maki, más calmada, llevó sus manos a mi cabeza y acarició lo que sea que sobresalía en ese momento de mi cabeza. Su tacto hizo que sintiera la suavidad de mi cabeza, y una melancólica sensación me lleno por dentro—. Ya todo se terminó.

**…**

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecí dormida después de eso. En mis sueños seguía habiendo horribles pesadillas, pero, al contrario de días pasados, estas eran un poco más tolerables, porque… Porque quizás sabía que no me encontraba sola en esa inmensa oscuridad. Maud estaba conmigo, y Lilly también estaba ahí, acariciándome suavemente, calmándome cuando mi llanto no cesaba al ver una y otra vez las mismas escenas.

El día que desperté, pude ver el cielo grisáceo de Londres al otro lado de una derruida ventana. Al aguzar la mirada, con lo primero que me encontré fue, como siempre, con la mirada de Maki a mi lado. Apenas abrí los ojos, ella, mostrando preocupación en su rostro, mostrando un claro sentimiento en sus pupilas, se acercó a mí y ocultó su rostro entre mi hombro. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido a los sollozos que ya consumían el efímero silencio a nuestro alrededor.

Sin decir nada, miré a mi alrededor. Reconocía muy bien donde estaba, ya que, en esencia, era la habitación en la que tantos años me había despertado. Sin embargo, esta estaba en un estado deplorable, al igual que todo el sanatorio.

Maki me lo explico después de que pude sentirme mejor. Me dijo que el sanatorio, al igual que toda mi vida, no era más que una ilusión creada por Lilly. No había sanatorio alguno, y, gracias a su magia, yo no tenía percepción alguna de cuántos años había permanecido encerrada.

—Así que todo fue una mentira… —Maki agachó la cabeza cuando me escucho hablar—. Supongo que eso explica que este lugar se viera tan vacío y tétrico —Intente reír, pero fue imposible para mi hacerlo, ya que lagrimas comenzaron desbordarse de nuevo de mis ojos.

Al otro lado de la ventana, pude contemplar como las nubes negras y con amenaza a precipitarse en cualquier momento, pasaban veloces conforme el viento las golpeaba. Miré aturdida a mi alrededor, y lo único que pude sentir fue un vacío en mi corazón por todo lo que había pasado. Ahora sí que me había quedado sola, sin nadie más a mi lado.

—¿Y ella…? —Musite suavemente. Incluso me sorprendió que Maki escuchara mis palabras ya que mi voz fue opacada por el ulular del viento—. ¿También se fue? —Maki me miró directo a los ojos, como si pensara en lo que iba decir—. Ella también me va a dejar sola… —Dije entre un horrible y doloroso sollozo—. No quiero esto… Ya no quiero estar sola viendo como todos…

—Yo nunca te dejare sola… —Dijo tranquilamente Maki, mientras me volvía a atraer a su cuerpo entrelazando sus brazos detrás de mi espalda—. Siempre estaré a tu lado, Nico-chan —Su cuerpo volvió a temblar—. No importa el lugar al que vayas, o las decisiones que tomes y te lleven por un camino por el que yo no pueda acceder —Al escuchar su llanto, solo pude pensar en ella como una niña pequeña que, al igual que yo, temía estar sola—. Por favor, déjame estar contigo. Por favor, Nico-chan, no me abandones… —un poco preocupada al escuchar su amargo llanto, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue corresponder su abrazo, atrayéndola despacio hacia mí; sintiendo el calor que desprendía y sus constantes temblores—. Sé que te costará mucho perdonarme por todo lo que te hice, pero… No quiero…

—… Estar sola —Terminé por decir. El cuerpo de Maki se tensó de pronto y, como si recién se percatará de la repentina cercanía que había entre nosotras, se apartó de mi lado y se enjuagó las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos.

—N-Nozomi… —Nerviosa, Maki intentó no verme a los ojos. Sus mejillas adquirieron un suave rubor carmesí—. Ella, como tú, lleva días dormida. Supongo que perdió mucha de su magia cuando te convirtió en su familiar. No sé cuándo despertará, pero… —Su mirada decayó de nuevo—. Pero, supongo que, una vez despierte, tendrás que irte con ella.

—¿Por qué? —Dije sin entender.

—Así es como son las cosas, Nico… —Nerviosa, se estrujaba los dedos de las manos y me miraba de vez en cuando de reojo—. Nico-chan… Puedo… ¿Puedo ir con ustedes también?

Sus ojos ya no eran esos opacos cristales que por tanto tiempo había visto. Podía ver claramente lo que Maki sentía en ese momento: una terrible desesperación por no estar sola. Al verla comportarse así, lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír, aunque no sabía si lo hacía con sinceridad o por compromiso. De lo que único que estaba segura era de que las palabras que le dije eran completamente sinceras y provenían desde el fondo de mi corazón:

—Claro… —Sentí como la sonrisa de mi rostro se mal formaba—. Quiero estar a tu lado también, Maki-chan —Sentí como una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por mi piel, hasta llegar a mis labios—. No soportaría quedarme sola de nuevo.

Ella me miró atenta a los ojos y una dubitativa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. El color amatista de sus ojos me tranquilizó, me quede perdía viéndola hasta que el cielo fuera de la habitación comenzó a tronar con violencia, y la lluvia de Londres cayó sin parar.

* * *

Y bueno, así finaliza esta historia. La verdad no se que decir al respecto. Hace mucho, cuando comencé a planear esta historia, muchos años de eso ya, no tenia una idea clara para hacerla, pero al final, al ver el resultado de esta historia, escribirla y leerla, solo puedo decir que me siento feliz de como quedó. siendo sinceros con ustedes, me siento un poco vació por dentro al publicar este ultimo capitulo, ya que, la idea que tanto tiempo había estado conmigo, por fin se materializo y ahora quedara aquí posteada para la posteridad. Pero bueno, aun me queda otra historia de Hechizo que les quiero compartir, peor esa ya la dejamos para otro día.

Espero que no hayan quedado cabos sueltos con la historia, creo que se explico todo respecto a el encuentro de Nozomi con Nico y Maki. Algo curioso es que Maki no es familiar de Nozomi y también supimos como es que Nico se volvió un gato y la razón del porque el color de su magia sea rosa; debido a que su magia es en realidad la de Lilly y Maud sea ahora parte de ella. Otra cosa más es que, sin saberlo o decir el nombre, Lilly vinculó su alma con el "Hechizo del corazón", algo parecido como lo hizo Sui en la historia principal al vincular la magia de Shirome con ella después de que muriera. De hecho, en la historia principal, cuando Sui le habla a Nozomi del Vinculo del corazón, Nozomi no luce tan sorprendida porque ya se olia mas a menos lo que había hecho Sui con la magia de su difunta madre. En fin, creo que es todo lo que tengo que aclarar, les agradezco si es que leyeron todas mis locuras que invente jajaja.

**SilentDrago:** No te preocupes por la tardanza, Silent, lo importante es que estas aquí para leer, eso es lo que mas aprecio. Además, se que debes de estar ocupado y al menos me alegro que me regalaras algo de tiempo para leerme. Bueno, pasando a tu Review, espero que haya quedado todo un poco mas claro las razones del porque Nozomi estaba en el sanatorio. La verdad fue por mera casualidad que, esa noche se encontró a Maud y la llevo junto a Nico; Maud había pasado tanto tiempo con Nico que la comprendía muy bien. Como pudiste leer, Maud conocía muy bien su destino con Nico y lo acepto porque sabia que estaría siempre a su lado. Sí, un poco fantasioso, lo sé, pero es Hechizo, así que supongo que esta bien. Y bueno, la razón del porque Lilly mando a matar a los padres de Nico, es un poco triste pero real. De verdad espero que te haya gustado esta historia Silent, y muchas gracias pro siempre estar apoyándome, te lo agradezco.

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final conmigo. Muchas Gracias por regalarme algo de su tiempo y Muchas gracias por Leer.


End file.
